Faith in the Stars Trilogy book 2: Destiny of Four
by Crystal Silvera
Summary: "Four from each will rise in a time of utter darkness, four who can control fate and the elements of our lives and destinies." Silverdrift's prophecy is only heard by one, her apprentice Feathershine. And when a pack headed by a misled wolf seizes control of RiverClan, Feathershine is forced into a race against the wolves and time to find the Four and untangle their destinies.
1. The Prophecy

**One thing: this is my first fanfic, but flames and criticism will be welcomed. Please R&R and here's the full summary (it's long, I can't write short ones for some reason):**

_"Four from each will rise in a time of utter darkness, four who can control fate and the elements of our lives and destinies."_ These are the last words of the legendary medicine cat Silverdrift of RiverClan as she made her last and most important prophecy ever to descend upon the Clans, even if they don't know it. All four leaders are unaware of the prophecy; the only cat who heard was Feathershine, Silverdrift's apprentice. And she never forgot . . . until the wolves attacked the Clans and they fell into darkness. Feathershine is determined, however, to find the four and bring the Clans out of the wolves' control.

"Feathershine, what's wrong?" Dewstar asked as she passed by. "Silverdrift's gone to StarClan," Feathershine muttered, trying to ignore the stares as she said this. Her leader sighed heavily. "She was our greatest medicine cat and probably the best one ever seen in _all_ four Clans," Dewstar eventually said. "Well, then. I suppose you should get to work doing whatever you medicine cats do," Wavepelt commented, ignoring Feathershine's glare. "I think that we'll honor Silverdrift better than any other. Is that not right, Wavepelt?" Dewstar added sharply. "Oh, of course. As much as she deserves, which won't be much," the warrior replied darkly. Leaving Dewstar to argue with Wavepelt, Feathershine walked away saying vaguely that she was going to gather herbs.

And ran into the biggest surprise of her life.

Standing tall in front of her was the biggest wolf she had ever seen, even in the strange dreams that had haunted her for moons now. "Stand aside, cat," it growled, shoving her off her feet. Bristling with annoyance and fright, Feathershine bounded back to the RiverClan camp before it could give chase. "Wolf! Wolf, heading this way!" she cried, ramming straight into Dewstar. "A _what_?" the leader gasped (both for air and in shock). "A wolf, it's coming straight towards the camp! Oh, it's huge! I shouldn't have ignored the signs, StarClan knew and th-"

Right then, the wolf padded into the camp, silencing Feathershine and almost every other cat nearby. "Nieforan," Dewstar muttered, eyes narrowing. "Greetings, cat. I suppose you do not often see wolves around here, do you?" he replied smoothly. Of course, he was correct; the Clans had never seen a wolf in their lives, but they had heard many tales of them from various cats. "What do you want, Nieforan?" Dewstar asked suspiciously. "Well now, is that not simple? Territory rich with prey, which you cats easily supply. Loyalty from fighters and warriors, although _cats_ may be too small. Nothing else," Nieforan answered, a glint in his golden eyes. Dewstar growled. "I can't give you that, and you know it!" Feathershine glanced nervously at her leader. She'd never seen the pale she-cat like this-Dewstar was usually calm and surveying, never impulsively angered. "Give me the Clans, or it will be the worst for all cats who remain," Nieforan snarled, dropping his easy-going manner. "_Worst_, the _worst_ will be the fact that we give you what you ask!" Dewstar replied furiously, but still made no attempt to fight the wolf. Feathershine glanced nervously at the nearby warriors, hoping for some kind of support.

Wavepelt, for one, looked like he was going to explode with anger, but he was about the only one who was. No other cat seemed mad, but they all looked extremely frightened. As Feathershine took this in, she remembered her mentor's last prophecy. _Is this the utter darkness she foretold? Can it be that four will rise and help us out of this?_ Feathershine shook her thoughts away. _No. Dewstar will remain strong with her Clan, and the danger is not as near as this. Nieforan _will_ back down and give up!_ But no matter how hard she believed in this, she knew that it was useless-Nieforan didn't seem like one to give up very easily. "So-you resist me. That was not a wise choice, cat."

With those words said, Nieforan flung himself at the RiverClan leader. She yowled in surprise and leaped out of the way. Nieforan drew back, his lips in a snarl. "Nimble, are you not. We will see just how!" He jumped at her again, this time much faster so that Feathershine only saw a blur of dark grey and glistening claws. "Look out!" she cried far too late.

The next moment, Nieforan had Dewstar pinned under his large paws. Every cat drew back when the wolf raised his head and glared at them. He twitched his right ear so slightly that few cats noticed it at all. And before the Clan knew that Nieforan had signaled to his hidden wolves to attack, the rest of the wolf pack was upon them.

Feathershine was immediately taken over by a rather large (although Nieforan still was the giant) female wolf with blazing eyes like leaf-fall's grass. Although she was taken by surprise, Feathershine instinctively kicked as hard as she could, which caused the wolf to hesitate and step back. The she-wolf glared. "Do that again and you will regret you were ever born!" she growled, snatching at Feathershine's fur. This time, the medicine cat was prepared and dodged quickly, at the same time trying to land a blow between the wolf's eyes. She missed and the wolf saw this as an opportunity to lunge. And this time, the wolf won, catching her scruff between the sharp white fangs.

Despairingly Feathershine glanced around as the wolf pinned her to the ground. Half of the rest of the Clan were also trapped like she was and the warriors were doing what damage they could to the wolf pack. But RiverClan had never faced such a group of opponents, who worked as one mind and will and planned so cleverly.

Not long after, the entire Clan was either trapped, dead, or trying to struggle out of a wolf's grip. Nieforan's eyes narrowed and he nodded ever so slightly. As one wind, the entire pack, carrying all of RiverClan, raced away from the camp and headed to their own camp.

Feathershine moaned softly. The darkness had overtaken RiverClan, and she wasn't sure how long the other three Clans would last.

Up in StarClan, all of the fallen cats were also wondering if this was the end to the glorious Clans of the lake. Many of the starry leaders gathered around each other and decided what they could do. "What do you think will happen to our Clans?" Leopardstar asked sharply as none of the cats spoke a word. "We don't know! We tried to warn Feathershine, hoping it was enough, sending the most obvious signs as possible. It wasn't enough, and now we need to tell three others!" Bluestar replied angrily, clawing at the ground. "Calm down, Bluestar. I don't think this will be the end," Firestar replied. Blackstar snorted. "For _ShadowClan_, maybe. The rest are all mousebrained and can't survive a few wolves!" Quite a large number of RiverClan leaders bristled at this comment. " _'A few wolves'?_ Blackstar, this is an entire _pack_ with a leader more cunning than Scourge!" Mistystar screeched. Onestar stepped between the furious RiverClan leaders and the annoyed Blackstar. "We can't let the wolves divide us, too. We need to be strong and lend the Clans our strength. Isn't that our purpose, here?" the WindClan leader said gently.

"Divided or not, the wolves are like nothing the Clans have ever faced, and we have seen so much," Riverstar mewed. The other four original leaders nodded with her, even Shadowstar, although slightly stiffly. "Riverstar is right. We need to stand by our descendants and face what's ahead," Skystar said. Thunderstar glanced at him. "Easy for _you_ to say," he muttered. The five who began the Clans padded away to talk privately. The other leaders looked at their retreating forms and sighed. "Before we decide anything else, I think we should figure out a way to warn the other three," Crookedstar mewed at last. "I agree," Leopardstar replied, nodding. "I think all of RiverClan would second that. ThunderClan? WindClan? ShadowClan?" Mistystar prompted. Firestar closed his eyes. "Nothing I would rather do than keep the Clans safe, Mistystar." Onestar glanced at the other WindClan leaders, who nodded. "We'll lend power, too, then." Mistystar nodded. "And ShadowClan?" The leaders muttered amongst themselves. It was Blackstar, once again, who spoke. "Anything to keep the Clans going." Mistystar warmed towards the black-footed leader as she noted that he had showed concern for all of the Clans and not just his own.

So it was decided that they would send the most obvious signs as possible to the three remaining medicine cats-Dusklight, Moontail, and Dappleleaf. Together all of the StarClan cats gathered, concentrating what power they held into signs that they hoped with all their hearts that all of the medicine cats would understand. "Stars of Silverpelt, power of the moon; strength of the sun, glory of the sky; the flash of thunder, thrusting of the wind; flowing of the river, together we draw power, one from another. We may be of five, but here we are one." As Windstar recited the ancient words that brought the powers of all cats together to form the signs, all felt a darkness approach, stealthier than a fox and more clever yet.

**So, what did you think? Please rate, and, as I said, flames and criticism are welcome. If I get the results I really want, then I think I'll do the next chapter, this plot has really lodged itself into my mind. Please, please please review!**


	2. Signs of the Stars

Far from the starry gathering in StarClan, Moontail and his apprentice Berrypaw were trekking deep into the ThunderClan territory, looking for any herbs. "Look, Moontail, what's that?" The light gray medicine cat looked the way Berrypaw's tail pointed. "Shadows cast by the trees, of course. What-"

His sentence was cut off short as his jaw dropped at the sight before him. A shadow of a huge wolf had materialized before his eyes and Berrypaw's. It turned around to now-forming other wolves. Its eyes narrowed and its tail lashed. The other wolves glanced at him and picked up their pace. Moontail stared in horrified fascination. To his shock, the shadow-wolves were carrying shadowy cats inside their jaws. "Selora, how many times do I need to signal you? _Hurry!_" the large wolf snarled. "I can go as fast or as slow as I please, thank you very much, Nieforan," Selora retorted but sped up despite her words. Nieforan growled deep and low, causing Selora to shoot a startled glance at him and rocket forward.

The vision instantly ended.

Moontail shook his head, trying to clear his ears of the strange names, Selora and Nieforan. What was worse was that he knew that this was a major sign from StarClan, warning him. _Of what? _Wolves?_ But wolves do not _belong_ in this area. They are far, far up north, according to the __travelers' tales._ Hurriedly he glanced at Berrypaw, hoping that the young she-cat hadn't seen. But she had, and her green eyes were deep in thought. "Moontail-" she started, but her mentor cut her short. "We must tell this to Lightstar. He'll decide what to do."

Mentor and apprentice bounded away . . . .

Close to ThunderClan, Dusklight the ShadowClan medicine cat was also hunting for herbs. "I hope the leaf-bare didn't kill them all," she muttered to herself. Dusklight was quite a new medicine cat, her mentor having gone to StarClan only half a moon ago. She padded towards the marshy area of ShadowClan territory, talking to herself all the way. But Dusklight immediately ceased her meowing when she heard a long, low howl.

Dusklight whirled around in the direction the howl came from. Eyes narrowed, she started to silently walk towards it. Then she jumped back with a cry as she saw fire before her.

Strangely enough, the fire didn't look natural-it was starry and cold, and Dusklight knew immediately that this was a sign. Dropping her suspicious stance, Dusklight bounded up to it and stared. Then she jumped back again as she saw shapes clear as day moving within. _Wolves? We are in danger of them, perhaps. . . ?_ She peered into its depths, this time looking for a vague outline. _There!_ Dusklight focused on it. Then she thrilled with shock as voices sounded from the strange fire.

"What will we do, Nieforan? Do you think that these new cats are enough?" The largest wolf of them all glanced at the speaker. "No, Fanerog. We will need at least threefold of this amount," Nieforan replied, eying their captives with interest. Dusklight gasped as she recognized Feathershine laying on the ground nearby. _RiverClan! They've captured RiverClan!_ she thought wildly. "Threefold? Nieforan, I believe there are three other groups of cats that live nearby. And including the group we caught in the mountains, this will be a fair battle!" Fanerog said. "Three other groups, you say? Well. That changes matters, Fanerog. And make sure that they do not escape, as well," Nieforan replied smoothly. "Yes, yes of course!" Fanerog dashed out of view. Nieforan sighed contentedly. "At last, Binaera. At last I will defeat you . . ." Nieforan's voice trailed away as the vision slowly ended.

The ShadowClan medicine cat panted as if she'd run a long way as the starry blaze died down. "So. Wolves, and they're planning to attack ShadowClan." Her eyes narrowed. "That won't happen as long as Darkstar is alive!" With that said, she raced back to camp . . . .

Dappleleaf of WindClan was not in a good mood. Having dealt with many protests from WindClan about the shortage of herbs, she was ready to run for the stars. "StarClan help me, I'm already dry on herbs!" she muttered, pacing in WindClan's wide-open plain. "Dry, are you?" Dappleleaf growled as she sought out the speaker and found herself staring at a StarClan cat. As her mouth fell open in shock, the StarClan cat rolled his eyes. "Well, you asked for StarClan help, didn't you? Here it is!" He vanished for a heartbeat and then returned, his jaw full of badly needed plants. "How can I thank you?" Dappleleaf asked, delighted that her troubles had been fixed so quickly. The tom's eyes darkened. "You can help by notifying your Clan about the wolves," he meowed. "Wolves? I'm sorry, did I hear you right?" Dappleleaf asked, stunned. He nodded, starry pelt bristling. "I'm afraid so. Follow me." He stalked into the woods area of WindClan territory. "Okay." Dappleleaf leaped to her paws and followed the mysterious cat.

"Listen closely, Dappleleaf. The wolves work as one will and one mind, seamless like a plain. They work together and therefore are extremely clever and very cunning. RiverClan and the Tribe of Rushing Water have already been overtaken-your Clan, ThunderClan, and ShadowClan are next. The leader is the largest and his name is Nieforan. His second-in-command-deputy-is Fanerog. We in StarClan believe that Nieforan is gathering warriors to fight his enemy, Binaera. She is a very resourceful wolf as well, and we think Nieforan has sworn to beat her in battle." He paused, watching Dappleleaf as she took this in. "So we have to ward off Nieforan? But-but the way you said it, it's almost as if he's unbeatable!" The StarClan cat laughed softly. "Oh, no. No one is unbeatable. We don't know his weakness yet but we hope we will find out-before it's too late."

The StarClan tom disappeared.

With a buzzing mind and dampened spirits Dappleleaf returned to the camp to tell Swiftstar.


	3. Decisions of Four

First of all, I forgot to put "disclaimer" on the other two chapters. Because I don't own Warriors concept, characters, copyrights or trademarks. Okay let's get on with the chapter (and thank you all who are reading this)!

Moontail and Berrypaw told what they could to Lightstar. By the time they were finished, the golden tom had started to consider several things. "Firstly, we must prepare the Clan for these wolves," he said after a moment's pause, "At _once_ and without delay. We can't end up like RiverClan." Moontail nodded. "Yes, of course. But how will we tell the rest of the Clan?" he asked. Lightstar sighed. "I've been thinking about that, of course. I think we should tell them everything and not leave anything out. We can't give them false hope; they have eyes, ears and minds." Moontail nodded again. "Very well, then. Berrypaw, kindly fetch Beechclaw," Lightstar said. Berrypaw dashed out of the den. "Now we will see." The ThunderClan leader walked out of the den and called the Clan together.

When the medicine cat and leader finished relating the sign, all of the cats were of course mystified and shocked. "It's been a while since we even _heard_ of wolves at all," a queen named Flowerpetal sighed. The rest of ThunderClan nodded fervent agreement. "A while or not, we don't want the same fate as RiverClan, do we?" Lightstar asked.

The Clan fell silent.

"So we must prepare. Moontail, do you think we should tell the other Clans?" Slowly, the light gray tom shook his head. "I think they know. Such an ominous danger would be signaled to all of the Clans' medicine cats," he meowed. "All except RiverClan," an anonymous cat muttered in the back. Lightstar glared in the direction of the statement. "We must do what we can to pull through! ThunderClan _must_ survive!" Beechclaw yowled. Lightstar nodded. "Very good, Beechclaw." The deputy managed a thin smile despite the way things were . . . .

In ShadowClan, a similar meeting had been called. "Listen! We can't fall like RiverClan did! _We_ will listen to the signs and the destiny it foretells!" Dusklight cried amid the furious yowling of her Clan. "Dusklight is right, we must do what we can!" Darkstar added. Eventually the Clan became quiet and waiting for their leader to speak once more. The deputy, Treeshadow, nodded at her leader. "Good words, Darkstar." Dusklight glared at the deputy, a cat that she had never liked very much.

"What will we do then, Darkstar? We can't wait for the wolves, can we?" a black tom named Sootfur cried. "We will prepare! Train your apprentices harder, post more sentries and guards, and watch for any other signs that the wolves are gaining power! We, ShadowClan at least, we will survive!" Darkstar yowled. The average murmuring rose to a shouting din. "ShadowClan!" Darkstar cried, then retreated into the shade provided by the pine trees.

Dusklight and (much to the medicine cat's annoyance) Treeshadow followed their leader. "Well, that's one thing done," the dark brown leader sighed. "Yes. And another thing to _be_ done. Darkstar, we need to honestly keep our ears and eyes alert. One small sign can lead to a huge danger!" Dusklight finally managed to express her dismay. "I know that. I think I have made it clear enough to my warriors. We will do whatever we can," Darkstar murmured, gazing at the sky . . . .

Much to Dappleleaf's surprise, WindClan's leader Swiftstar took everything she reported very calmly. When Dappleleaf commented on it, however, the leader immediately seemed riled. "All I can hope for, Dappleleaf, is that my Clan will take it similarly," Swiftstar sighed. Understanding her position, Dappleleaf nodded wordlessly.

The Clan was full of fear and anger (but mostly anger) when they heard about Nieforan and his wolves. "We'll wipe them out!" one warrior cried, her fur fluffed and her eyes glinting dangerously. Her neighbor, a calmer tom, laid a tail on her shoulder but said nothing. Swiftstar sighed. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, Quickclaw, but ruthlessness will do us nothing. According to the StarClan tom, who I believe could be Onestar, the wolves fight seamlessly and are extremely cunning. Charging into battle will do us nothing except diminish our numbers." The rest of WindClan murmured agreement as Quickclaw smoothed her fur and glared at them indignantly. It was very unlike WindClan to act so impulsively, but then again-they all believed Quickclaw had some ThunderClan blood.

"And so what will we do, Swiftstar?" an apprentice called out. Swiftstar smiled dryly. "Prepare, of course. I think I'll let you do as you wish to follow my order, and any ideas on how to ward off the wolves are welcome." No cat said anything. She sighed. "I thought it was so. But WindClan we are, and WindClan we will stay! We won't be defeated!" At their leader's bold words, the entire Clan cheered, although none of them knew how great the danger was, and how hopeless the situation would seem once it truly struck . . . .

In StarClan, all of the fallen cats were hoping for the best and relieved that the signs had been fully understood. "Now all we can do is hope they'll survive," Silverdrift murmured. All the cats looked at her. "Repeat your prophecy-please," Firestar said. The silver she-cat smiled and closed her eyes, reciting the prophecy word for word. "Who are the four, do you know?" Bluestar asked after a long silence. "No. I will, however, tell you if I find out. But my apprentice heard, and she is determined. I'm sure she'll find them."

"_Or_ we can tell all of the Clans!" Blackstar hissed. Silverdrift sighed. "I wish I could with all my heart. But I don't have the faintest idea on how to let them know." Onestar blinked. "We can send a leader from our ranks down to them and recite the prophecy over and over," he suggested. "We just took out all our power to send them the signs! Sending another obvious one will destroy us!" Leopardstar hissed, her eyes blazing. "It was an _idea_!" Onestar hissed back. "Calm!" Silverdrift yowled, "This is what the wolves _want_, don't you see? Disorder and mistrust! That trick worked once, not so long ago! Are you going to let it happen _again_? We were nearly overtaken by the Dark Forest! Listen! Together as one we are strong, divided as four we are four times weaker! We _must_ learn the lesson that history taught us!" Lionblaze stepped forward. "Silverdrift is right. Nothing bothered the Clans for two generations after the Dark Forest attacks. Now the Clans are off-guard, and this danger is unlike anything we've ever encountered. The four in the prophecy don't have any powers, do they?" he asked sharply to Silverdrift. She snorted. "Weren't you listening, mousebrain? They do! They can control the very _elements_ of our lives and destinies!" she replied. "The elements of our lives and destinies. . ." Cinderpelt murmured, a mist slowly coming into her eyes. Silverdrift nodded vigorously. "Yes! And I think the wolves know it too."

That statement caused chaos. "They _what_? Is _that_ why they're attacking the Clans?" Mistystar screamed. "Settle down! _Their_ ancestors formed the prophecy, really. Somehow I managed to catch drift of it and I managed to tell Feathershine," Silverdrift said calmly despite the fury and bewilderment of the cats beside her. "So you're saying one silly prophecy will destroy our descendants? That's-!"

Blackstar's outraged sentence was cut short by Silverdrift. "'_Silly_ prophecy'? This is _the most important _one the Clans have ever laid ears on!" she screeched. "Calm down, Silverdrift. Remember what you said yourself about mistrust," Firestar meowed gently. The fire died in Silverdrift's eyes but her fur was still fluffed and she still panted.

But little did all the Clans know that the wolves were far more than that.

And little did they know that they worked under one mind, one will, and one command to seamlessly achieve one far-stretched goal-

To conquer the Clans.


	4. At the Wolves' Camp

**Disclaimer. I don't own Warriors concept, characters, plot, trademarks etc. Now let's get to the chapter already...**

Feathershine glanced around warily at the surroundings of the wolves' camp. They had made it in an area upstream of the lake's tributary. It was rather like the RiverClan camp she was raised in. The wolf who had carrying her snarled a warning without words, but Feathershine understood well enough. She moaned as she realized that she'd been knocked out.

There were already many cats within the camp. She recognized none of them, but she heard Dewstar moan in shock. "It's the Tribe of Rushing Water!" she whispered to Feathershine, who happened to be nearby. "What? The Tribe? But how?" she whispered back, although she guessed exactly how. "The wolves must've passed the mountains and found them. They're not the greatest at fighting," Dewstar replied. "Shut it, you two!" a wolf barked. Eyes glowing reproachfully but not willing to risk further anger of the wolves, Dewstar and Feathershine ceased their talking.

Nieforan walked into the camp last, his head and tail held high. "So, who is your leader?" he asked, eyes sweeping the camp. "I am," Dewstar replied, stepping forward with her tail held high as well. "I will speak to you, then. Alone," he added fiercely as Fanerog stepped forward.

The two leaders walked into a sort of half-cave provided by the river's bank and an overhead tree's roots. "What is your name?" Nieforan asked quietly after a pause. "Dewstar." The leader said nothing else, surveying the situation. "Dewstar. An odd name for an odd creature," Nieforan commented in a sort of offhand way, but all the while sizing up the she-cat. Dewstar said nothing, knowing immediately that this was a test to try to rile her. "My name is Nieforan. Now, is it possible for you to tell me anything-anything at all-about the other three groups Fanerog told me about?" Dewstar's eyes narrowed and she glared up at the wolves' leader. "You know enough. I will tell you nothing."

With that said, the huge wolf leaped at her. Expecting the angry attack, Dewstar tried to step out of the way but was caught off guard by the wolf's size. "Now, will you tell me anything?" Nieforan hissed, placing an unsheathed paw near the RiverClan leader's neck. "You know enough. And this Fangrot wolf of yours is right," Dewstar snarled equally ferociously. "You disgust me, cat. But I will let you live. You will be useful." Nieforan's eyes narrowed to slits the very width of his sharpened claws and took the paw away from Dewstar's neck. She said nothing about the strange gesture.

"What do you call these groups? I know they have a name," Nieforan said after a while that had been filled with hatred that radiated from Dewstar. "Clans." Nieforan laughed softly at the simple reply. "Suspicious, are you. Well, you have good reason to be. And let me guess-you are the leader of . . . RiverClan." The she-cat growled at the name of her Clan. "How do you know this?" Dewstar hissed, her tail lashing. "You need not know that. And are the names of the other three ThunderClan, WindClan and ShadowClan?" Nieforan continued to ask. "Yes."

"I have heard of two more, actually. Confirm my rumors, cat-are there others called StarClan and SkyClan?" Dewstar scoffed. "Yes, but if you've come to get SkyClan you'd better pack up and head home," she replied angrily. "What about this StarClan?" Nieforan questioned, ignoring her outburst. "They're our ancestors up in the stars," Dewstar replied stiffly. "Stars? You believe your ancestors turn into stars?"

To Dewstar's surprise and annoyance, Nieforan started to laugh. "You cats are certainly odd creatures, Dewstar. Let me tell you this, in return for your information; my pack is the Nightfang pack of the Fang group. Leadership is passed through family blood and not through the order of second-in-command. All wolves have two names-one the name of their most ancient ancestor and the other the one they use. My second name, in fact, is Nightfang herself. Yes, Nightfang was a she-wolf," Nieforan said as Dewstar gave a start. "Fanerog is the descendant of Gorfaanes, the second-in-command of Nightfang. Gorfaanes always envied the leader, it is said. And we care nothing for our ancestors unless they have contributed greatly to the pack." Dewstar snorted quietly at this. "There are three groups-Fang, Claw, and Element. There are two packs in each-Nightfang and Fiercefang of the Fang group, Deathclaw and Sharpestclaw of the Claw group, and Darkwind and Shadowfire of the Element group. I have an enemy in the Fiercefang pack. Her name is Binaera and she refuses to admit that my pack is the better of the Fang group. And now-now, I will use other creatures, something her half-wit brain has not thought of!" Dewstar glanced nervously at the huge, panting wolf and wondering if he also suffered from half-wit brain. _If he does, all the better,_ she thought bitterly. _Then, somehow I can find a way out for all of these poor cats._ Nieforan glared at her. "Well? Will you swear loyalty to me, Nieforan Nightfang, or will you toil along as our slaves?" Dewstar growled and hesitated. _If I swear loyalty-which I will break, of course-then he'll probably trust us more and then I can find their weakness. But . . . I can't stand swearing loyalty to that foxheart, I can't!_ She took a deep breath and glared back at the wolf. "Never. I'll never be loyal to you as far as RiverClan is concerned!" she yowled. Nieforan smiled, all his white fangs showing. "Too bad."

Dewstar plunged into darkness.

Feathershine was shot through with shock and hate when Nieforan padded back into the camp holding the limp form of Dewstar. He dropped her roughly to the ground and twitched a single ear. At once, Fanerog shot forward and sat down near the RiverClan leader. Many RiverClan warriors noticed this movement and yowled their defiance and anger. "Quiet!" Nieforan snarled. The shrieks died down at once, but the cats still muttered to themselves about the hated wolf. "What right does he have to knock out our leader?" Wavepelt growled, bristling. A wolf nearby kicked him onto his side. Wavepelt scrambled back onto his paws and attempted to attack the wolf, but it cut off his attack by putting its bushy tail in front of the face (which Wavepelt had been aiming at). "Tough luck, feline," Nieforan snarled, padding up to the warrior and pinning him down. "Good block there, Hauterra," Nieforan grunted. Hauterra grinned. "Cats are slow. Any'wolf, even just a young one, can block their clumsy attacks." Nieforan nodded and walked away. Feathershine hissed at the unfairness they were facing. The wolves were at least three times bigger with a larger set of fangs and claws and (grudgingly she admitted this) probably brains too.

And now all the Clans and other unfortunate cats in the area were threatened by them.


	5. Lightning and Thunder

**DISCLAIMER. I DON'T OWN WARRIORS CONCEPT, CHARACTERS, TRADEMARKS, ETC. (I'm gonna do this in every chapter so just skip it if you don't wanna read it.)**

Feathershine was fuming. Not because of the wolves, but because she realized she'd forgotten about her mentor's prophecy until now. "Who can they be?" she muttered to herself. "Sorry?" a she-cat nearby blinked at Feathershine. "Oh, nothing, it's nothing," the medicine cat said hastily. "No, don't worry. I'm on your side-I'm a Tribe cat. My name's Swift that Flies Through the Stars." Feathershine nodded. "I'm Feathershine." Swift smiled slightly. "Well then, you must be the medicine cat of RiverClan, the apprentice of Silverdrift." Feathershine gasped. "How did you know that?" Swift sighed. "Silverdrift is distantly related to us, you know. Very distantly, but still joined to us. I believe she is related to Brook Where Small Fish Swim and Stormfur," she meowed at last. Feathershine gaped. "Yes, that's why she had so many prophecies and could read signs so accurately-she has two groups of ancestors to watch over her, apparently. Or, at least, that is what Stoneteller believes. Now, what were you muttering about?"

The RiverClan she-cat hesitated. "It's about the last prophecy that Silverdrift made," she said reluctantly. "The last?" Swift asked, startled. "You mean she made a prophecy as she died?" Feathershine nodded. "Yes. She said, 'Four from each will rise in a time of utter darkness, four who can control fate and the elements of our lives and destinies.'" Swift curled her tail around her, impressed. "That's pretty accurate and not as vague," she commented. Feathershine nodded. "That's true. And I'm quite sure that the utter darkness she talked about is the wolves. But the four-that's who I'm looking for. I think that they can get us out of this," she said. Light tilted her head. "But the thing about fate and the elements of our lives is kind of . . . odd." Feathershine nodded. "I think it means they can control fate. Or something." Swift's eyes clouded over. "Fate . . ." she murmured. "Uh, Swift? I need help finding them, you know." Swift snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah. Of course. But . . . Silverdrift said 'four from _each_'. Does she mean four from each _Clan_?" Feathershine's eyes lit up. "Of course! You're such a help, Swift!" The tabby she-cat ducked her head. "It's nothing," she muttered, "I'm Stoneteller's to-be."

"Really? No wonder!" Feathershine exclaimed. "You two! What are you howling about?" Nieforan snarled, padding over to them. "Nothing, O Great Nieforan," Swift snorted. "Nothing, my fangs and claws!" Nieforan muttered but left them alone. Feathershine stared at Swift. "Why didn't he knock us out?" she asked, bewildered. Swift grinned coyly. "He can't touch a hair on my pelt. Without me, the Tribe will escape." Feathershine blinked. "What?" Swift rolled her eyes. "Well, we'll get help. We know more cats than you think, you know. Stoneteller told Nieforan that if he hurt me or him, the Tribe would get the help and escape back to the mountains. For the wolves, the mountains were pretty much torture, and they don't want to head back more than they need to. So Stoneteller's got the upper claw here." Feathershine saw the she-cat with new respect and awe. "So that means at least if you're with me, you'll be fine," Swift concluded for the suddenly muted medicine cat. "Will you help me then?" Swift batted at Feathershine's ear lightly. "Mousebrain, of course I will! Without me, you're crowfood," she teased but Feathershine could see that Swift meant it.

Meanwhile, Nieforan was making a few plans of his own. "We must attack the other three Clans soon. Nightfang herself would have said so," he growled. The other wolves nodded, determination shining from their eyes. "Good. I will attack this ThunderClan soon. From what Fanerog tells me, ThunderClan is the Clan that threatens us most. According to Fanerog, ThunderClan is extremely bold and loyal. But our cunning will defeat them soon. Is that not right, Selora?"

Selora, who had been drifting off thinking about the wolves' old home, was dragged back to earth by Nieforan's question. "Yes-yes, of course, Nieforan," she stuttered, ignoring the snorts and guffaws of the other wolves. "Selora, you must stop mooning over our old home! We _will_ return to defeat Binaera, so get over it!" Fanerog snapped. Nieforan shot a glare at his second-in-command but said nothing. "Selora, go and watch the captives," he snapped. "Yes, Nieforan," Selora said, bowing quickly and then getting out of the area as fast as she could.

"That's one problem dealt with. We attack tonight-tonight is the new moon, remember, so the cats will have no chance of seeing us. We will strike like lightning-hit them once, then retreat. Hit them again, then retreat, until they are weakened. Then we will be like wind and snatch them from their home," Nieforan said. The other wolves nodded. "Wait, Nieforan! The ThunderClan cats live in a strange dent in the earth, lined with stone. We believe this is the doings of the creatures most cats call Twolegs or Upwalkers," Fanerog interrupted the wolves' agreement. "Humans, you mean. Well then. Who are our best climbers, raise your tail!" About a fourth of the wolves there held their tails high. "All right, then. Fanerog, take them to the corner of the camp closest to ThunderClan. I will join you shortly." Fanerog nodded and the patrol of wolves followed him out of the half-cave. The remaining wolves eyed their leader with a mixture of fear and curiosity. "Do not worry, my loyal fighters of the Nightfang pack. I will have uses for you. You will attack. My climbers will take the cats away. You can still climb, can you not?" They nodded truthfully. "If you can manage, either help the cat carriers or try to ruin their camp. Then get out of it as fast as you are able. Understood?" They nodded again. "Very well. Join Fanerog, and be quick about it." The wolves scrambled to their feet and dashed for the climbers.

Alone in the half-darkness, Nieforan smiled to himself. _Yes, Binaera. I will defeat you and your pack at last!_

ThunderClan, of course, was completely caught off guard from the lightning attacks. The wolves moved like nothing they had ever faced, swifter than the cats of WindClan. By the time the alarm was raised and there were warriors ready to face them, the wolves had vanished. "They've broken the barrier!" Lightstar cried. "We'll fix it as soon as we can," a warrior named Thrushclaw yowled over the din. "Of course you will. But . . ." Lightstar hesitated. "It'll be all right," Moontail said, not believing his own words. Berrypaw looked extremely frightened. "The wolves have gone, disappeared into thin air! Cowards!" Beechclaw muttered, clawing at the ground. "Don't worry. We have loyal and brave warriors and we will defend our Clan!" Lightstar meowed. "The wolves! They're back!" a shrill cry sounded from near the edge of the camp. "Quick! Beechclaw, Foxtail, Thrushclaw, Duskfoot, Cloudpelt, Amberfur, and Thornfang! Go defend the camp!" The seasoned warriors took off. "Oh, this'll be the end!" an elder named Stonetooth cried. "It won't, you'll see!" Moontail yowled. But he knew that this was what StarClan was warning him for.

"Attack!" Lightstar shrilled as the wolves sped into the camp, dropping from the edge of the stone and onto an empty den that cushioned the high drop. The warriors fought as best they could in the complete darkness, but it was hard because the only thing they could see were the wolves' eyes reflecting what little light there was. Then the pinpoints of light simply vanished. "What just happened?" Lightstar yowled to the sky. "They retreated again!" Duskfoot panted. "So that's their strategy-to strike like lightning. Well we'll show them why we're called ThunderClan! All warriors, to the edges of the camp by the dens!" Lightstar ordered. The warriors took their places immediately. "All other cats, in the center of the camp! Join together in a circle, with the kits and elders in the center. We will fight as best we can!" The queens, apprentices, and medicine cat nodded, doing as they were told.

Before they could complete the circle, however, the wolves were upon them again, this time in tripled numbers. The warriors were helpless against two wolves at a time but fought they way they were trained. The wolves were taken aback by their ferocity but were still holding the upper claw. Nieforan stood in the center of it all, his eyes slits as they surveyed the situation. He growled deep in his throat. Immediately the attacks of the wolves increased in strength and skill. The warriors struggled to keep the line of wolves in the edges of camp as they pressed in as one huge wave of dark pelts and glistening eyes.

One by one the cats were taken back to the wolves' camp after Lightstar realized that they were lost. And one by one the danger increased, silently in that night of the new moon.


	6. Visions and One of Four

**Disclaimer. I don't own Warriors concept, characters, trademarks, etc.**

** Also thanks to everyone who's been reading this!**

Nieforan paced around the wolves' camp. "Very well done, my pack," he said after a tense moments' silence. All of the cats that were conscious glared at the huge golden-eyed wolf who had stepped unbidden into their lives. "Nieforan, we still have two more of these Clans to conquer," Fanerog said. Nieforan nodded his acknowledgement. "Of course, Fanerog. And then victory over Binaera and her pack of useless pelts will serve under Nightfang's name forever! And then, of course, we move on. Hopefully by the end of five or six seasons the three groups to become ours and serve under me. However, I might cast away the wolves of the Elements group . . . they are weak and I have not much use for them. What do you think, Fanerog?" The second-in-command sat down, eyes deep in thought. "I believe the Elements group will become useful. They are skilled in things we know not of-of course, we _will_ know once we rule them," Fanerog said after a while. Feathershine let out a low hiss. _So _that's_ their long-term goal. T__o conquer and rule over other wolves! Of course, there's still that Binaera that Nieforan talks about so much . . . I wonder what he holds against her._ Swift that Flies Through the Stars, Feathershine's Tribe friend, nudged her urgently. "Don't let Nieforan hear that!" she muttered as the wolves talked amongst themselves. Feathershine said nothing but her eyes were slits.

"Feathershine, we'll find the four, you'll see! Don't despair, we will!" Swift said urgently. Feathershine nodded, turning to her friend. "Thanks, Swift. I really needed that. How's your Tribe been doing?" she asked. Swift waved a paw carelessly. "Oh, we're well, all right. Our neighbors haven't been bothering us either. When the wolves attacked us, though, they ran off. I don't care where they went or why, but I have a feeling that they share a history with the wolves." Feathershine nodded. "They probably do. I think they might've belonged to the wolves before us, then somehow escaped into the mountains knowing that the wolves wouldn't give chase. But when they arrived at your place, they realized they either had to run or give in. They ran, of course." Swift grinned. "I believe that. It fits in with their touchy behavior, really." Feathershine nodded. "How have the _Clans_ been, then?"

"Oh, very well, and I honestly hope that Dappleleaf, Moontail and Dusklight got StarClan's message." Swift smiled and put her tail on Feathershine's shoulder. "They will, you'll see. But . . . I hope that the Clans can properly prepare and defend themselves. But the wolves . . ." Swift trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Feathershine sighed. "I'll have to put my faith in them. They're all loyal and I'm sure they'll tell their leaders. Now, I just hope that they'll survive . . ."

The RiverClan medicine cat sighed. So_ this is the destiny of the Clans, the foretold darkness. StarClan help us_ survive!Then an image sprang into her mind as if summoned by the very thought.

Feathershine saw herself by the lake. It was either dawn or dusk. Four other cats stood by her-one slim and swift-looking, one with spirit in his very eyes, another calm and gazing at the lake, and the last a brilliant splash of color against the dull grass of leaf-fall. "You are the ones," Feathershine heard herself saying, "You are the four that my mentor proclaimed the savior of the Clans." The brilliantly colored one stared at Feathershine. "You can't be serious. All my life I've been an oddity . . ." It trailed off, staring at Feathershine. She heard herself purr. "And that is why, my friend, you were chosen. By both StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Also by the ancestors of the wolves who now have respect for us." The swift-looking cat sat down. "I'm willing, Feathershine. Anything-anything at all-to get WindClan out of this mess." Feathershine saw herself nod. "Good. What about you?" The one with spirit nodded too. "I'm willing. The wolves won't win!"

"And you, of the thunder?" The calm one closed her eyes, creating an aura of calm and serenity around her. "Of course. I am willing." Feathershine nodded again. "And lastly-what about you, of the shadows?" The one that seemed to light up the area nodded. "Forever, I'm willing." Feathershine saw herself smile and half-close her eyes. "StarClan! The Tribe of Endless Hunting! Ancestors of the three groups and six packs! Hear my words! Together the four will join in unity and truce, with the power of the stars and the gift of endless prey-the spirit of the three who are six but joined are one! Hear me . . . !"

The vision ended with mist clouding over the mysterious scene. A voice drifted into Feathershine's ears. _Four from each-one with the knowledge of its ancestors of the River, one with the gaze of leaf-fall's leaves of Thunder, one with the swiftness of Wind forever, and the last the oddity of Shadows. They alone will lead the Clans to safety and they alone can command fate and the very elements of our lives and destinies . . . ._ Feathershine knew that this was her mentor Silverdrift speaking to her. And she knew that she had to find the four, for the safety of the Clans and their freedom.

She tried to get a start by watching the cats of ThunderClan. Half of them were knocked out but some were alert and eying the wolves and the other cats. She didn't see any of them with the gaze of leaf-fall's leaves. But there was one strange she-cat who caught her attention. Her eyes were green but oddly flecked with amber. _She must be it! The one . . . _Feathershine tried to summon up her bravery to talk to her, but she faltered when the she-cat glared in her direction. "What do you want?" the cat hissed. Feathershine blinked, then said one word.

"Freedom."


	7. Night of Memory

**Disclaimer. I don't own Warriors concept, characters, trademarks etc.**

The strange ThunderClan she-cat looked satisfied at Feathershine's answer. "I think we all do. My name is Leafgaze," she replied. Feathershine nodded. "I'm Feathershine." Leafgaze nodded as well. "You're Silverdrift's apprentice, then. How is she?" Feathershine sighed. "In StarClan." Leafgaze sat down next to the RiverClan medicine cat. "Leafgaze-there's something I have to tell you. It has to do with the future of our Clans," Feathershine said after a long pause. Leafgaze gave a start. "What is it? I'll do anything to save ThunderClan. Oh, and the others too," Leafgaze added hastily. "You're a loyal warrior," Feathershine said, satisfied, "Come closer. The wolves must not hear."

Feathershine took a deep breath and repeated Silverdrift's prophecy. "What does that have to do with me?" Leafgaze asked, staring at Feathershine. "You're one of the four. Not too long ago, I had a vision. I was sitting by the lake with four other cats-one of them slim and swift, another bursting with spirit, one an oddity among others, and lastly one that was calm with a spellbinding gaze. You." Leafgaze blinked slowly at Feathershine. "Are you sure? I mean, not that I doubt StarClan, but are you completely sure that I'm one of the four?" Feathershine nodded firmly. "Yes. Right after the vision, Silverdrift spoke to me. She said, 'Four from each-one with the knowledge of its ancestors of the River, one with the gaze of leaf-fall's leaves of Thunder, one with the swiftness of Wind forever, and the last the oddity of Shadows'. You're part of ThunderClan. Your eyes are like leaf-fall's leaves, green and amber," Feathershine pointed out. Leafgaze smiled slightly. "Then I'll have to accept Silverdrift's words. And I might know who the 'oddity of the Shadows' is. Have you heard of Darklight?" Feathersine blinked, then shook her head. "He's the strangest ShadowClan cat you could meet. Darklight's a bright white cat with some really weird hints of orange and gold all along his pelt. And he's got bright blue eyes. Darkstar says that Darklight is hopeless as a warrior, even though they share the same beginning in their names." Leafgaze's oddly flecked eyes glowed with amusement. "I'm pretty sure it's Darklight you're looking for." Feathershine twitched her whiskers. "The more you talk about him the more I think you're right!" Leafgaze dipped her head. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that Darklight rarely goes to Gatherings and he isn't that popular amongst ShadowClan," she replied.

"You two! Stop the talk!" Selora snarled. Swift, who happened to wake up at Selora's voice, flattened her ears and cocked her head. "They'll talk as long and as loudly as they'd like, eaglebrain!" Swift hissed. Selora growled and glared at Swift but did nothing except stalk away in defeat. "What was that about?" Leafgaze asked, narrowing her eyes at Swift. "That's Swift that Flies Through the Stars. And Swift, this is Leafgaze." Swift dipped her head at the ThunderClan warrior, who stiffly returned the gesture. "What's wrong?" Feathershine asked Leafgaze. "Why won't they hurt her? Has she got an alliance with the wolves?"

Overhearing the comment, Swift snorted. "With _them_? No thank you! They just won't touch me because of Stoneteller. If they kill me or something the Tribe will escape and the wolves didn't really enjoy the mountains." Leafgaze surveyed Swift through half-closed eyes. "All right." Feathershine shook her head. "Leafgaze, we're all in one situation here. It won't help to be suspicious," she meowed. Leafgaze sighed. "I guess it's because I can't believe that ThunderClan was defeated, and I just finished my vigil about two sun-rises ago!" Feathershine and Swift both let out sounds of sympathy. "Don't worry, Leafgaze. We'll find the four." Feathershine's ears twitched and she shoved Swift. "Fishbrain, Leafgaze _is_ one of the four!" Swift's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Your Fourness," she said. Leafgaze grinned and her tail nudged Feathershine. "Now _that's_ something I like!"

Meanwhile, Nieforan and the other fighting wolves were planning their next attack. "Which Clan?" Nieforan muttered to himself. "I think we should overtake ShadowClan first, my leadership," a wolf with eyes like gold stepped forward; "They alone know the night as well as we do." Fanerog glanced at Nieforan. The pack's leader was deep in thought. "You are right, Golharen. Yes, we will conquer ShadowClan. What is the name of their current leader, Fanerog?" The second-in-command's eyes darkened, trying to recall the name. "Darkstar! His name is Darkstar," Fanerog said after a pause. "Very good. It will be Darkstar I will confer with-his Clan might serve me more highly above the others. Any'wolf have an idea for our tactic?"

A strongly built wolf in the back raised his tail. "I suggest we attack them head-on, no hiding or lightning attacks. We will allow them the relish of full-out battle," he suggested. "Well said, Queronan. Yes, it is a good idea. Any others?"

The wolves shook their heads.

"Queronan, would you like to add to your strategy?" The wolf nodded. "We will attack in the daylight, since the darkness would serve us no purpose. I think we should snatch a few at first and then rush in as one and surprise them with our signals. I believe that there is a certain time of day when the cats are especially relaxed. Let us attack from there." Nieforan smiled thinly. "If Fanerog were not descended from Gorfaanes I might have chosen you as my second-in-command." Fanerog bristled as Quenoran shot a smug look at him.

The wolves disbanded and went to help guard the cats. "Wait! Stay here, Quenoran. I wish to discuss something with you," Nieforan called. Fanerog stared at his leader. "Fanerog, go and dispute the duties properly. I will be quite all right here," Nieforan added. Fanerog lowered his head slightly and scrambled out of the half-cave. "Well then, Quenoran. Do you know anything at all about this relaxed time you speak of?" Nieforan asked. "I believe the cats call it 'sharing tongues'. Although, I have not the faintest idea why." Nieforan laughed softly. "Oh, I think that we all know by now that cats are strange creatures and are nothing compared to the skill of wolves. Thank you for this information, my loyal fighter." Quenoran half-bowed and then padded away from the cave.

Nieforan alone witnessed what happened then.

Materializing from thin air appeared four cats with stars for fur and all with different characteristics. Startled, Nieforan leaped back with his teeth bared. "The Clans will survive," the cats said, their voices many and separate but somehow Nieforan heard them all. "What do you want?" he snarled, trying to leap at them. They nimbly dodged and continued to speak in the same monotone and the same message.

Suddenly a she-cat stepped from the four and they silenced their muttering at the sight of her. She raised her head proudly with a glare at Nieforan that made him feel oddly small. "Four from each will rise in a time of utter darkness, four with the power to control the elements of our lives and destinies," she said clearly and loudly. But for some reason the other wolves didn't see or hear the StarClan cats. The she-cat repeated her prophecy, this time with four young starry cats slowly appearing behind her. "Four, joined together, will overthrow the wolves altogether. Four, joined together, will restore freedom and harmony amongst the Clans. Four, joined together, will change your fates for the worse!" she yowled. Nieforan stepped back again, this time staring at them with new eyes. "And the four will defeat you, wolf, once and for all," she snarled, her face less than a mousetail's length from Nieforan's. "I will _not_ be defeated! I will use the Clans and conquer all other wolves and any other creature that stands in my way!" he screeched, raising an unsheathed paw to the she-cat's face.

It went right through her without distorting the starry image.

"Wrong move, wolf. Have you not wondered why your bunch of wolves and you yourself can understand the cats, and we alike can understand you? Your fates are linked! But not in the way you believe, coward. You think that the prophecy made about you long ago means that you'll conquer Binaera and the other wolves. You won't! You read the prophecy wrong, and look what has happened to your wolves! Diminished, to half their size!" the cat continued to screech; "Your pack is weakened no matter what you tell yourself! And the Clans, with the Tribe and the other kittypets you managed to catch, will escape the rule of your pack." With a last glare that seemed to make Nieforan's legs weak, the cats disappeared.

Thrilled through with shock and horror, Nieforan's paws buckled under him and he sank onto the soft soil of the half-cave. _It cannot be. The prophecy-that cursed prophecy-_must _mean that I am the rightful leader to all of the wolves and __any other creature alike!_

And Nieforan remembered that dark and yet star-lit midnight, so long ago. . . .

_"Look, Nieforan! A falling star, there, to the north!" Scennia, the starwolf, cried. "What does that have to do with me?" a younger version of Nieforan demanded. "Everything, my pup. Look how long its tail is, covering that part of the sky. That is your fate-you will conquer the other packs, and you alone will emerge victorious," Scennia said. "How do you know this?" Nieforan asked, mystified. Scennia smiled ruefully. "It is my own destiny, my fate, to read the stars and other celestial things. Look at the way that star is stationed tonight, my dear. It stands in the way of the falling star, but look how the star streaks right over it! That is you, also." Scennia gazed at Nieforan, who was watching the sky with renewed interest. "No creature, wolf or prey alike, will stand in your way, Nieforan. It is your destiny . . ." _

_But to the west, escaping the wolves' notice, was another falling star. It shoots straight into the other star, and a dull, muted collision occurs. The original star falters and the brightness of the other star from the west shines brightly, and at last falls from the dark sky. . . . Only Nieforan sees this happen. But nothing can put out his newly found joy and ambition and he believes that it was the northerly star that survived.  
_

__Somehow, Silverdrift, the cat who had confronted Nieforan, entered his mind and saw him remembering that night. And then she knew-the fate of Nieforan spelled doom.


	8. Darklight and Troutspirit

**Disclaimer. I don't own Warriors concept, characters, trademarks, etc.**

It was night; but that didn't matter to StarClan. They were gathered together once again, and were staring down upon ShadowClan, trying to think of a way to warn them. The StarClan cats were still worn out from the power that was required for them to send a sign, so that was out of the option. They couldn't send a cat down, either, because they were also exhausted from having Onestar head to Dappleleaf. "Feathershine had better find the four quickly, Silverdrift," Bluestar murmured, gazing downwards and not meeting the medicine cat's eyes. Silverdrift sighed. "Believe me, so do I. And the faster that Nieforan realizes that the prophecy he and his mother saw long ago was mistakenly read." Firestar joined them, his green eyes blazing with frustration at being able to only stand by and watch the Clans be taken. "We can only hope," Sandstorm, who was nearby, mewed gently. The more significant leaders-Firestar, Bluestar, Onestar, Crookedstar, Leopardstar, Blackstar, the founding leaders, Leafstar and Sharpstar of SkyClan were present, with a few Clanmates. "He won't find SkyClan, will he?" Leafstar asked anxiously. "Probably not. And Moonstar is more than a good leader for our Clan," Sharpstar muttered. Skystar nodded. "SkyClan is lucky. We are far from the other four Clans, and far away from the danger."

None of the leaders said anything for a while.

"Well, at least ShadowClan is preparing, aren't they?" Windstar suggested mildly, only to earn a glare from the three ShadowClan cats present. "They're preparing, certainly," Russetfur sniffed, "But not for full-out battle! They're preparing for a sly night's ambush. The wolves are smart, I'll give them that." Silence greeted the deputy's words. "We can only hope," Sandstorm repeated. "Hope isn't enough! Can't you understand that this might be the end of our Clans, our descendents? We need to do _something_!" Leopardstar snarled, still touchy about the fact that RiverClan was the first to be taken. Sandstorm met the leader's blazing eyes calmly. "It's all we can do for now." Riverstar stepped between the two. "The ThunderClan cat is right, Leopardstar. We can only watch. . . ."

And in fact, that truly was all they could do whilst the wolves' shadows slid through the pines, forever stalking their prey-their goal.

In the ShadowClan camp, Darkstar was high-strung and issuing orders to train harder. "We must not fall, like RiverClan did!" he kept yowling throughout the training. "Stop upsetting the apprentices! Can't you see we're already trying?" After a long time, a warrior named Pinefrost was the one to express her Clanmates' annoyance and distress. Darkstar's blue eyes flared with anger and offense, then calmed and died into the usual flat, unreadable iciness. "You're right, Pinefrost. I've been quite a mousebrain. I should put my faith in you, but . . . Dusklight believes this danger is worse than the Dark Forest and Scourge put together. And I want ShadowClan, at least, to survive," he said after a while. Pineforst, hugely relieved, dipped her head and went back to calling out moves for her apprentice to attempt. Dusklight, who was near her leader, nodded in satisfactory. "You have to listen to your warriors, Darkstar. And in this time . . . you need to listen to them more than ever," she said quietly. Darkstar sighed. "Oh, I know that now, Dusklight. I might've been too stupid to see it before, but their opinions matter more than anything."

Right then, Dusklight's acute ears picked up a distant rustle and an annoyed bark. Her eyes became huge and her pelt burned as she remembered her own words-_"One small sign can lead to a huge danger!"_

"Darkstar! We're being invaded!" Dusklight yowled as loud as her lungs allowed. She heard a snarl behind her and whirled around to meet furious, narrowed eyes belonging to Nieforan. "Attack!" he howled, which was far louder than Dusklight's warning. "And you, cat, will come with me." Nieforan's claws slid out and he hurled himself at Dusklight.

The medicine cat saw the anger of the wolves' leader straightaway and had known he would attack. She leaped to the side, thankful for her small frame. "Try again, clumsy! Our apprentices would know better than that!" Dusklight jeered. "I spared you my power and might. You have not fought wolves like me, or my faithful pack," Nieforan spat, his eyes, if possible, becoming even more slitted. Dusklight tried to dance around, keeping her paws light and never staying in the same spot for long. "Try and get me! You've never fought nimble cats either, have you?" she taunted as Nieforan kept missing. Then, just before her paws hit the area she was planning to land on-

Nieforan launched himself at Dusklight, throwing as much impact on her as possible and easily pinning her down with his bulk. "You should not have riled me, cat," he snarled, snatching her scruff in his jaws. Seeing the glittering, sharpened teeth of the wolf, Dusklight decided better than to struggle.

And it was so that she watched as, one by one, her Clanmates were brought down. She tried to yowl out warnings as to when to dodge the wolves' snapping fangs, but soon Nieforan decided that she was a nuisance and took her to the camp alone. "You cats are too rebellious. Do not attempt anything! I will find out, for I am Nieforan Nightfang, the noble descendant of the great Nightfang herself!" he growled. Dusklight snorted. "You know that what you just said doesn't mean anything to me, right, you old sack of bones?"

It was too far. Nieforan's will snapped and he threw Dusklight against a tree trunk, knocking her unconscious.

Back at the camp, Feathershine, Swift, and Leafgaze anxiously awaited the outcome of the raid. A few wolves-but still enough to fight all the cats if they tried to escape-still guarded the camp and glared at all of them whenever they could, the she-wolf called Selora especially. "Oh, look at them! How piteous," she'd say to a nearby friend of hers when any one of them showed signs of fury. And whoever she'd talked to would mutter something, and then they'd both erupt into wolfish sounds of laughter.

Not long after the patrol of fighters had set off, Nieforan returned with the limp body of Dusklight, who Feathershine immediately recognized. "Dusklight! What have you done to her, mangepelt?" she yowled, pelting towards Nieforan. Swift and Leafgaze exchanged a glance, then dashed forward to accompany her. "Nothing. She is merely unconscious," Nieforan said silkily. "Selora! Nelara! Urano! Report!"

The three wolves padded up to him, kicking Feathershine, Swift, and Leafgaze out of the way as they did. "All was well, my leader. None of them have escaped our guard," Sellora said smoothly in a way that sickened the three cats. The other two wolves, Nelara and Urano, nodded fiercely. "Very well. The rest of the pack is coming soon. Our attack was successful, and much of the rewards will be granted to Quenoran. He, after all, thought of our clever strategy." With that said, Nieforan padded away to the half-cave.

Sickened and angered beyond compare, the three cats decided that there was nothing left to see and headed back to their usual spot. "So ShadowClan is going to join us too," Leafgaze muttered. Feathershine sighed. "I never really liked the stinky warriors, but we're all in the same situation here." Swift gazed at the spot where Nieforan had appeared. "Well, at least we'll find Darklight sooner than we thought," she suggested. The other two nodded.

As Nieforan had promised, the rest of the pack streamed into the camp silently and disposed themselves of their captives. It wasn't hard to spot Darklight amongst them-for once, he was a cat who was conscious. His bright eyes of amber-orange fire and his pelt of dark orange spotted in a tortoiseshell pattern with bright white and, for some reason Feathershine couldn't muster, gold, he was a sight among the dark-colored pelts of ShadowClan. His tail was also tipped with white and his paws seemed to be bathed in the same color. "He sure is an oddity," Swift muttered, eying the rest of ShadowClan. Feathershine and Leafgaze nodded curtly. "And we'll approach him soon, when the wolves aren't really paying attention. You go first, Swift-you're not in a Clan and he won't see you as a threat. Leafgaze and I'll follow you," Feathershine said. Swift nodded and padded towards the ShadowClan warrior.

"What do you want?" he hissed as soon as he saw that the Tribe she-cat was heading his way. Leafgaze and Feathershine exchanged amused looks, recalling Leafgaze's own reaction to Feathershine's approach. "I don't want anything but for all the cats here to survive and get out of here," Swift that Flies Through the Stars replied calmly. Darklight regarded her with a slight interest. "Go on," he said after a while. At those words, Feathershine and Leafgaze padded forward. Darklight's eyes widened as he surveyed them. "ThunderClan!" he snarled, his claws sliding out. Leafgaze's whiskers twitched. "Rivalry among Clans won't exist here. We're all together in the same problem," she meowed. Slowly, Darklight put his claws away but still glared at Leafgaze with suspicion. "Oh, carry on, will you?" Swift retorted sharply, annoyed that the ShadowClan warrior would act this way. That seemed to snap Darklight out of his aura of hate and he dipped his head to the Tribe cat. "I'm sorry, Leafgaze. I just can't believe my Clan was taken," he confessed. Feathershine sighed. "We all think that way, Darklight. Now listen to me, and listen carefully. The wolves can't hear this," she murmured. Bright eyes darkening, he shoved his ears forward to listen to Silverdrift's last prophecy.

By the time Feathershine had finished relating to the prophecy, the vision, and what her mentor had told her, Darklight had started to see the three cats through new eyes. "So you think I'm the oddity? Well, I can't say that I'm denying Silverdrift's words, but it just doesn't seem right," he said after a while. "I'm sure, Darklight. You don't act very much like ShadowClan cats usually do, clawing off pelts at the first whiff of a scent. And your fur . . . it's so unusual, even for cats as a whole. And you don't stink as much as most of your Clanmates do, either!" she half-joked. Darklight smiled slightly and smelled himself. "Not as bad as Dusklight-she always has that odd scent of herbs on her," he replied. At the mention of Dusklight, Feathershine's heart sank. "Don't worry, she'll come round," Leafgaze assured her, sensing her friend's concern.

"So. I'm part of the four. And now we're waiting for the one with the support of spirits and for the swift one?" Feathershine tilted her head. "Actually, only the swift one. I think I know who the one with the support of spirits is . . . hey, Troutspirit! Come here!" she called. "Yeah, Feathershine?" The warrior, who had spirit in his eyes and always fought faithfully, padded to his Clanmate. "Meet Swift that Flies Through the Stars, Leafgaze, and Darklight," she replied curtly. Troutspirit dipped his head politely. "And why are we here?"

The four exchanged glances. At last Swift spoke. "It-it's a long story."


	9. A Matter of Time

**Disclaimer. I don't own Warriors concept, characters, trademarks, etc.**

Troutspirit snorted with amusement. "We've certainly got the time," he said. "I know." This time, with help from three other cats, Feathershine related the long tale quite quickly. At the end of it, Troutspirit had nodded seriously. "Well, if I'm the one, then that's another puzzle solved," he meowed. Feathershine smiled, relieved for his quick understanding. "Now we have to find the swiftest of all cats in WindClan. If you ask me, that's quite hard," Leafgaze muttered. The two Clan cats nodded in agreement while Swift stared. "Uh, oh right! WindClan is fast," she said hastily. Troutspirit's whiskers twitched.

Nieforan eyed the gathering of five at a distance. "What do you think they are planning, Fanerog?" he murmured. "I highly doubt that they are planning anything at all, my leader," Fanerog said, "There is nothing to be done."

The huge leader was upon him in a heartbeat. "Nothing to be done?" he spat, "Fanerog, they could be planning an escape, do you hear? And then our efforts will be for nothing! And then I-and then we cannot defeat any wolf pack at all!" Fanerog seemed to shrink about a third of his size. "I did not mean anything, my leader! I will post guards to watch them, night and day without any break," he choked out. Nieforan's eyes narrowed but he moved aside so that his second-in-command could get up. "You had better do what you promised, Fanerog. Or else . . ." Nieforan let the threat hang low in the tensed air. Fanerog gulped and nodded, then sprinted to where Selora and a few other wolves stood and barked out commands. Nieforan turned his gaze to the gathering of five. _If they attempt anything they will be sorry,_ he thought to himself.

"So do you know any warrior that's faster than most, even for WindClan?" Feathershine asked, turning to Troutspirit. Her Clanmate shook his head. "I don't. And besides, the cat mentioned doesn't have to be a warrior; what if he or she is an apprentice, or maybe even a kit or queen?" he asked. Darklight nodded. "He's got a point, Feathershine." Swift sighed. "Okay, so we'll broaden our horizons. But as far as we know, picking the fastest out of a Clan known for speed isn't going to be easy," she pointed out. "Swift's right. But the thing is, if this cat is so fast, then he or she is sure to be popular among their Clan," Troutspirit meowed. Feathershine's eyes lit up. "Of course! You're right, Troutspirit. Their speed is going to be renowned, I'm guessing." Leafgaze lashed her tail. "Speedy or not, let's hope they've got brains," she muttered impatiently, "And besides, I'm _hungry_! Is there any fresh-kill around?" Overhearing the ThunderClan warrior's comment, Selora and her group stepped up. "Yes, of course there is. Follow us." She turned tail and the cats decided to at least see where she was heading, with Darklight's bright pelt bristling rather notably.

The wolves led them slightly more upstream to a smaller half-cave not too unlike the one Nieforan slept and held his meetings in. "At least they're planning on keeping us alive," Troutspirit muttered. Swift gulped. "_Or_ fattening us up to eat," she replied, her eyes huge as full moons. "Don't _say_ that, Swift!" Leafgaze said indignantly. Feathershine and Darklight nodded in fermented agreement. Selora turned to face them. "Here it is-prey for you." She nodded at a rather large pile of varied fresh-kill, including an eagle, to Swift's annoyance and surprise. Feathershine selected a fish to share with Troutspirit, all the while eying Selora. _Is she planning something? There's a look in her eyes that I don't like . . ._ Feathershine shook the thought away. _For now, let's concentrate on _surviving_. There's no use worrying._ Leafgaze was also suspicious of Selora's actions. _Or is she on orders to feed us . . .? _she mused, taking up a mouse in her jaws and sitting close to Troutspirit and Feathershine. Swift shot a glance at the she-wolf, then picked up a vole and joined her friends. Darklight, who was too obsessed in staring at the first well-supplied fresh-kill pile he'd seen in a moon, immediately chose a mouse as well and headed off. "They're keeping an eye on us, can't you tell?" Troutspirit asked in the lowest mew he could muster around the fish. The others either mumbled "Yes" or gave a slight nod. "I'll bet ten mousetails that it's under Nieforan's orders. That pesky wolf must've noticed us talking," Leafgaze muttered so that the five wolves watching them wouldn't hear. "Urano! Take this eagle to our leader, as a gift. Check on his mood while you are at it as well," Selora commanded. Urano-a smaller wolf than the other four with a shining silver pelt and bright yellow eyes-took the large eagle in his jaws and ran off.

Swift allowed herself a lopsided grin. "Hear that, my friends? 'Check on his mood'! I've never heard anything of the like," she said. Darklight nodded. "Nieforan sure is unpredictable. They fear him, you can tell. Although some of them really are loyal," he replied. Feathershine sighed. "Loyal or not, they're not exactly mice and we need to be really careful. Who knows what they're planning . . . ."

Far from the cats down below, StarClan watched as the fighting wolves gathered round Nieforan to plan an attack on WindClan. A few more cats had joined the original gathering of significant leaders and their loved ones, and gazed upon their descendants with despair. "It's no use. The prophecy is our last hope," Bramblestar muttered. Onestar's eyes darkened. "After all we fought for . . . we're taken down by wolves!" he cried. Silverdrift glared. "Did you hear Bramblestar at all? There's still my prophecy to rely on," she snapped. "And Feathershine is succeeding," Spottedleaf murmured, looking down. "She is. Now let's hope she finds the one in WindClan. Tallstar and Onestar exchanged glances. "We think we know who the fourth one is," Tallstar admitted. All the cats present leaned forward. "Who?" Leopardstar demanded. "Let him take his time," Mistystar soothed, knowing that Leopardstar was still ticked about the wolves' choice of the first Clan to attack. "He's an apprentice. But he is promising," Onestar meowed after a while. "We'll ask no more," Blackstar said, seeing Leopardstar's anger build at the little amount of information the WindClan leader decided to give. "It's WindClan business, Leopardstar. Let them think about it," Riverstar said in a pacifying way. Leopardstar muttered something about how WindClan leaders all happened to be fishbrains and their ears were full of their own fluff and then left. Mistystar blinked at Riverstar, who shrugged helplessly.

"Even if Feathershine does find the four, how will they wield their power?" Firestar asked, turning to Silverdrift. "I don't know. But I'm sure the other ancestors will tell me when the time comes," she replied. "'_Other_ ancestors'?" Shadowstar asked suspiciously, her fur starting to stand up. "Yes, of course. The prophecy is quite similar to the one that took place in the Great Battle-we aren't the only ones involved. The Tribe of Endless Hunting also takes part in it, and if I'm correct, the ancestors of the wolves we know today also have a place." At this, the cats all fumed considerably. "The wolves? What do _they_ want with us?" Windstar snarled, her claws sliding out. "Nothing! The wolves used to be rather peaceable, you know! And then Scennia had to read that sign wrong and added to her son's ambition. Scennia wants to fix her mistake and sent me a prophecy that her ancestors discovered," Silverdrift replied coolly. "Scennia can go eat mouse dung for all I care!" Bluestar spat, anger flaring in her eyes. "Calm down. It's not her fault that Nieforan was born that way," Snowfur said, laying her tail on her sister's shoulder. "Snowfur is right, all of you. At least Scennia's willing to try to help us," Mistystar pointed out. The cats all nodded, except for Leopardstar, who was watching the gathering at a distance and fuming to herself.

And so it was that StarClan didn't see what happened next, what happened to their own world. And so it was that the unknown force of fate decided to twist a life forever, and the life of a certain four.

Fate. Life. Destiny. And of course the Elements. Together they were unbeatable. Together they could destroy and build lives. And together, they could defeat the wolves. Which cats would control them . . .? And through what means?

Only time could tell.


	10. The Last of the Four

**Disclaimer. I don't own Warriors concept, characters, trademarks etc.**

Once again, Nieforan's patrol of fighters decided to use the darkness of night as a cover. They also used the strategy of full-scale battle instead of lightning attacks. WindClan didn't know this, however. Swiftstar was still in the middle of a warrior ceremony.

"I, Swiftstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior in his turn." Swiftstar's gaze locked with Elmpaw's. "Elmpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Elmpaw, a slim young cat the very color of tree bark and blazing green eyes, nodded solemnly. "I do," he said. Swiftstar lifted her head to the sky. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you a warrior name. Elmpaw, from now on, you will be known as Elmwind. StarClan honors your battle skills and your intelligence, and WindClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Pride shone in Elmwind's emerald eyes as the Clan yowled his name to the stars.

The wolves ingeniously used the din as cover, being as loud as they liked for the time. "Listen to them! What is all the trouble of giving a cat a new name?" a fighter named Lerosen muttered to his neighbor, who happened to be Quenoran. "We have cover. Be thankful for it." The fighter slunk through the wooded area of the WindClan territory. Lerosen snorted to himself as the shouting of Elmwind's name died down.

"Attack!" Nieforan howled, bursting from the trees. All of the Clan whirled around to face them, eyes huge and pelts bristling. "It's the wolves! WindClan, fight back!" Swiftstar yowled. Nieforan decided that she was the one he should aim for and pelted in her direction.

Swiftstar saw the charge and quickly raced towards the border, with Nieforan slowly gaining on her. Swiftstar cut sharply to the right, making Nieforan slow a bit. Then she raced for the woods, knowing that wolves couldn't climb. "WindClan! The trees!" she shrieked. Half of the Clan saw her running and knew that what she said made sense. The wolves saw what they were trying to do and formed a line, barring any cat who tried to run for the trees.

Nieforan gazed around in pleasure. "Admit defeat, cat!" he growled. Swiftstar's angry glare turned on him. "You! Get away from my Clan!" she hissed. Dappleleaf moaned softly so that the wolves wouldn't hear. _Oh, Swiftstar, that won't be of any use!_ she thought. "So you resist me. Fanerog, Quenoran, Golharen, Nelara! Dispose me of her rebellious presence!" he ordered. _In other words, knock her out or kill her,_ Dappleleaf thought grimly. Swiftstar's eyes widened in fury. "You-!" The WindClan leader was stopped midway by a blow from Nelara's paw. "One taken care of, my leadership," she said curtly, snatching up the limp form of Swiftstar. Nieforan merely nodded and flicked his tail. The wolves whirled around and raced for the camp as one.

"Look, there's WindClan," Feathershine sighed, pointing her tail in the direction of the wolves streaking into camp as she and the other four cats padded out of the fresh-kill half-cave. "At least we know that the last of the four's with them," Troutspirit pointed out. Darklight, Leafgaze, Feathershine, and Swift that Flies Through the Stars all nodded. "Poor WindClan. And I was half hoping they'd fend the wolves off," Darklight muttered. "If StarClan can't, no cat can," Leafgaze said rather wisely.

Feathershine recognized Swiftstar and Dappleleaf among them. "They've knocked Swiftstar unconscious too! It's absolutely disgraceful!" Swift spat. Overhearing the loud comment, Selora and the wolves that always accompanied her stormed in front of Swift. "Watch your words, young cat. We can end your seasons any day," the she-wolf snarled. "No, you can't! Remember Stoneteller's words, wolf!" Swift jeered, her claws sliding out despite her words. "Leave her alone. We will dispose of her sometime when that old Stoneteller creature dies," Uranos said. "Yah, listen to him! Stoneteller has a say, doesn't he!" Swift continued to agitate the wolves. "Just walk away," Leafgaze muttered, her eyes slits as she glared at the five wolves. With a disdainful snort, Selora led her band a little farther off, where they could watch the cats without meeting trouble. "That's them taken care of. Now let's watch how WindClan wakes up," Swift meowed shortly.

As WindClan slowly regained consciousness, the five cats kept an almost stern eye on them. Feathershine immediately noticed Elmwind, who seemed to be even leaner and smaller than his Clanmates. He also hissed and snarled at the wolves whenever he could and easily dodged their attacks. "You think he's it, too?" Leafgaze muttered. "Yeah. Look at the way he moves, he's like lightning!" Troutspirit replied. Darklight and Swift nodded.

Unfortunately, Elmwind noticed the cats' stares at them and their muttering and decided that they were saying things about him. So he padded up to them, tail high, and sat down. Startled, the cats could only stare more and blink. "So what were you saying about me?" Elmwind hissed. The five other cats exchanged glances. "You're the fourth one," Darklight blurted out. "The fourth what?" Elmwind asked, dropping his act of suspicion. "Darklight!" Feathershine scolded. The oddity of ShadowClan rolled his eyes. "The story's going to come out sooner or later-might as well be sooner," he retorted. Feathershine laughed and the five began to tell Elmwind about Silverdrift's prophecy.

To the cats' surprise, Elmwind snorted in amusement at the end. "I think the wolves have knocked your brains out," he meowed, standing up. "No, it's true! We're not mousebrains, and I'm Silverdrift's apprentice, so I was the only one who heard her say the prophecy as she died!" Feathershine cried, but not loudly enough for the wolves to hear. "How should I believe you? You're in _RiverClan_," he retorted. "You should believe her because I do," a voice said, giving all six of them a fright.

It was Dappleleaf, who had been listening to them towards the end of the tale. "Dappleleaf!" Elmwind gasped. "Yes, Elmwind. And all that Feathershine says is true, even though I didn't hear most of it. I trust her, because I'm a medicine cat too-she is RiverClan's, now." Elmwind blinked in shock. "So-so everything she said wasn't the result of being knocked out?" he asked. Dappleleaf nodded. "And Silverdrift wouldn't lie-you've heard stories of her as nursery tales. They're all true-she saved me from an early death," she said quietly. Relieved beyond compare, Feathershine could do nothing but nod along. "And if she says that you're one of the four, so be it. You've always beaten your Clanmates in races no matter how many obstacles they've put in your path." Elmwind stared at the five other cats through new eyes. Satisfied, Dappleleaf dipped her head to them and padded away. "May StarClan light your paths," she murmured. Overhearing, Feathershine smiled knowingly.

"Believe me, they did."


	11. Joining of the Stars

**Disclaimer. I don't own Warriors concept, characters, trademarks, etc.**

Dawn came soft and secretly, escaping the cats' notice in their fury, despair, and grief. StarClan themselves were so busy watching their descendants vigilantly that they didn't notice the sudden change in their world, their lives. They didn't notice the creeping darkness that conquered the dawn's steady joy and promise and hope for a new day. They didn't see the shadow that crept through the trees, staring and watching the wolves and cats for a moment of weakness. And they didn't notice the silent horror that was threatening to overwhelm the ones they cared for.

Feathershine, Swift that Flies Through the Stars, Leafgaze, Darklight, Troutspirit, and Elmwind padded to the lake. The appointed guard wolves watched them at a distance, not wanting them to know that they were being followed.

The six arrived at the bank of the lake. Feathershine watched as they sat down, exactly like she saw them in her vision. The words of it came back to her, but this time a spirit seemed to be whispering them among the trees near the bank. . . . And yet Feathershine felt no fear. She knew, somehow, that the spirit was kindly and that it was Silverdrift, watching as her apprentice fulfilled the prophecy. Feathershine smiled slightly and half-recalled her vision. Suddenly, something felt horribly wrong. Something wasn't right. What was it . . .? She replayed the scene of the vision in her head, trying to remember as much of it as possible.

Then it hit her. _In the vision, the four didn't know they _were_ the four! And visions are always accurate, aren't they? Did I make a mistake? Are one of them fake . . .?_

Feathershine moaned. _How could it be? The swiftest of the Wind, that has to be Elmwind. The oddity of the Shadows, well, Darklight is obviously the one. The one with leaf-fall's eyes of Thunder, it can't not be Leafgaze. And the one with spirit of the River, that-!_ Her eyes became huge as she realized her mistake.

And suddenly, the mistake was clear. Feathershine turned to Troutspirit, who was watching her expectantly. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Troutspirit. You're not one of the four."

"I'm not? How?" Troutspirit hissed, his ears laying flat. "I made a mistake, Troutspirit. I didn't remember Silverdrift's words right. She'd said, 'the one with the support of its ancestors of the River_', not _'the one with the support of its spirit of the River'. I thought that it meant that the one had the word spirit in their name. Silverdrift really meant _me_, Troutspirit! I have the support of my ancestors-StarClan-because I'm RiverClan's medicine cat. And the vision wasn't accurate because _I_ altered fate." She watched her Clanmate as he took this in. "Then I suppose you don't need me anymore," he muttered, rising to his paws. Feathershine leaped up and pressed him down with her muzzle. "No. I _do_ need you, Troutspirit. I need witnesses," she said firmly. "If you say so." But she could tell that he was relieved.

Feathershine lifted her head to the dawn sky, deciding to use her own words instead of the ones in the vision. "The four are here! I will present them to you, the spirits of the stars, ancestors of the wolves, and the noble founders of the Tribe! The one with the eyes of leaf-fall-Leafgaze!" she cried. She saw Swift the Tribe cat nudge the ThunderClan warrior with her nose. Leafgaze stood up, her beautiful speckled eyes raised to the sky. Words suddenly came to her. "I am here, and will represent my Clan of Thunder!" she yowled. Feathershine nodded slightly, approving. "The oddity of his Clan-Darklight!" The brightly colored ShadowClan warrior stood up and also raised his head to the sky. "I am here, and will represent my Clan of Shadow!" he cried. "The swiftest of the swift-Elmwind!" The new warrior did similar to the rest. "I am here, and will represent my Clan of Wind!" he yowled. Feathershine lifted her head proudly. "And I, the one with the support of my ancestors of the stars, will represent my Clan of River! Hear me, the ones of StarClan, of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and the Spirit pack! We are here-and we will join!"

A disturbance occurred in the air, a slight breeze. Five StarClan cats descended upon it. "I, Thunderstar, have heard their joining and further approve my support!" the largest of them yowled. "I, Shadowstar, have heard their joining and further approve my support!" the black one with the fluffiest pelt agreed. "I, Windstar, have heard their joining and further approve my support!" a she-cat that looked rather like Elmwind cried. "I, Riverstar, have heard their joining and further approve my support!" a well-built cat said. Feathershine blinked at her. _Riverstar . . . _she thought, lost for words. Then the last of the StarClan cats stepped forward. "And I, Skystar, have heard their joining and further approve my support! StarClan has spoken, and we have heard! StarClan has approved!" Another cat padded to the gathering of six, a cat whose muscles were more noticeable in his hind legs. "I am Cloudleap of SkyClan. I will become a further witness, like Swift that Flies Through the Stars and Troutspirit," he said, dipping his head to Feathershine. The others dipped their heads in return. Cloudleap sat down next to Troutspirit, watching the StarClan cats with a calm interest.

And suddenly, a cat materialized in front of them. Feathershine stared at it. "I am the first Stoneteller. And I have heard and further give my support as the founder of the Tribe of Rushing Water!" she yowled. Swift's eyes widened. "The first Stoneteller . . ." she murmured.

Before any of them could say anything else, six wolves also appeared. They all leaped back and hissed or snarled. "Do not worry. We are of the Spirit pack," one of them said. The one who spoke then lifted his head. "I, Yronous, hear their words of joining, and give them further approval!" he howled. A she-wolf stepped forward. "I, Darkmalice, hear their words of joining, and give them further approval!" she added. Another male wolf stepped forward. "I, Veraniss, hear their words of joining, and give them further approval!" Feathershine's breath came to her suddenly. _The wolves are approving!_ she thought, surprised. "I, Shadowydanger, hear their words of joining, and give them further approval!" the she-wolf cried. "I, Koronan, hear their words of joining, and give them further approval!" he howled. The last wolf stepped forward. "And I, Nightfang, hear their words of joining, and give them further approval! The Spirit pack has spoken, and we have the word of all wolves!" she cried.

Time seemed to stand still. A sudden, single note of birdsong pierced the tensed air. Then another. Until the entire world seemed to be full of birds' song.

Then, all too soon, it halted.

"What's happening?" Darklight asked. The spirits seemed to be uneasy as well. "I don't know, but I don't like it," Feathershine muttered back. Shadowstar narrowed her eyes. "Something has gone wrong. This isn't supposed to happen. Someone's supposed to come and tell you how-"

Suddenly, four spirits appeared. One was of StarClan, one of the Tribe, one of the pack, and one last cat that no one recognized. They all seemed to share a sort of control over everything.

"Spiritlight," the StarClan cat said, dipping her head.

"Spirit of the Moon and Stars," the Tribe cat said, nodding.

"Spiranos," the wolf said, surveying the cats.

"Spirit," the anonymous cat said simply.

And the patrol of wolves who were yet still watching took off, filled with sudden fear at the very sight of Spiranos.


	12. Spirits of the Skies

**Disclaimer. I don't own Warriors concept, characters, trademarks, etc.**

To Swiftwing: Why thank you :D I really appreciate that and I'll include some sort of pronunciation guide to the wolves' names. And don't worry, I'm planning on at least 15 chapters 

To Moondust: The wolves' names are hard to pronounce on purpose (well, some of them, I wanted some sort of link with the Clans). I wanted my readers to notice a sort of difference from the cats' Clan and Tribe names. And on the treats thing, I don't think you're rude at all. I said criticism was welcome, after all. But I'm sorta new to this website, and I'm focusing solely on writing on the worlds I love.

To SwiftStar: Yes, I read Wolves of the Beyond. It's how I got the wolf idea.

To Stonetail: I wrote it in a certain way, a selection of words. One of the reasons I classified this as drama.

**Here's the guide I promised:**

Nieforan: Nie-FOR-en (leader of the Nightfang pack of the Fang group, descendant of Nightfang)

Fanerog: Fane(long "a")-rog (second-in-command of Nieforan, descendant of Gorfaanes)

Quenoran: Queh-NOR-en (a wolf in Nieforan's pack, a strong fighter)

Selora: Seh-LOR-uh (a fighter in Nieforan's pack, always surrounded by her friends)

Yronous: Ir(short "i" sound)-ON-ose (a Founder of one of the wolf packs)

Veraniss: VAIR-ah-niss (a Founder of one of the wolf packs)

Koronan: Koh-ROH-nahn (a Founder of one of the wolf packs)

Urano: Uer-AH-noh (one of Selora's friends)

Binaera: Bin-AIR-uh (Nieforan's enemy; the leader of the Fiercefang pack)

Gorfaanes: Gore-FAH-nehs (the first second-in-command of Nightfang; the ancestor of Fanerog)

Scennia: Sehn-NIE-uh (Nieforan's mother; a starwolf {pretty much a medicine wolf}; the one who misread the sign)

Lerosen: LEE-roh-sehn (a fighter of Nieforan's pack)

Golharen: Gol-HAR-ehn (one of Nieforan's fighters)

Nelara: Nee-LAH-rah (another one of Nieforan's fighters)

Spiranos: SPEER-ah-nohs (an ancient member of the Spirit pack {wolf spirits} and for some reason feared by many wolves)

I think that's all . . . if you spot another wolves' name that I didn't put down, please put it into your review!

"Nieforan! Nieforan, come quickly!" Selora hissed at her leader. "What is it, Selora?" Nieforan asked irritably. "It is _him_, Nieforan! _He _has returned!" she half moaned. "He who?" Nieforan asked in the same annoyed way. _"Spiranos!" _she growled so that the wolves nearby, excluding her friends, wouldn't hear. Nieforan's jaw dropped. "_Spiranos?_ But it cannot be!" Nieforan cried, alarm showing in his golden eyes for the first time. The cats who'd seen it all showed signs of amusement.

Selora and her friends quickly led their leader to the bank of the lake. "There! _Look!_ They have summoned his spirit!" she moaned, her ears almost plastered to her head in fear and her eyes about the size of moons. "Keep calm! A mere spirit cannot do harm to me, Nieforan Nightfang!" said Nieforan, apparently trying to appear in control. "Nightfang herself is among them!" Selora whined. "She is? Let me see her!" Nieforan shoved Selora aside. He then showed a similar appearance to his fighter when he saw the gathering of stars.

Feathershine sighed softly. Some sort of power was enveloping her, and sweet birdsong was filling her ears and blocking out anything else. Spiritlight watched her with satisfaction. "I will be your mentor to teach you how to control your powers," she said. Feathershine nodded, the StarClan cat's words somehow mingling with the birds' song and yet she could make them out. The rest of the four were experiencing something very similar, each brought into a trance of peace.

Nieforan watched them all through shocked eyes and a bewildered mind. _Spiranos has returned . . . Spiranos, of all wolves! How can this be . . .? I am destined to conquer the wolves! If I cannot defeat a few cats with odd powers, then what am I?_

_A failure,_ some voice in the back of his mind said mockingly, _A failure to your mother and Nightfang herself. Do what you must._ Nieforan shook his head as if there was water in his ears. "I will," he whispered. Selora looked at him and wondered if he had left his senses back in the wolves' original camp, many a long distance away. "Nieforan, my leader?" she asked quietly. Nieforan didn't answer his fighter._  
_

She saw his hindquarters bunch up, and knew that he was going to attack the cats as best he could, while they were still distracted.

Then they both froze.

For Spiranos, the feared wolf, had stared straight at them, his piercing green eyes glaring into theirs. "Danger approaches," he murmured. Instantly the cats snapped out of their trance-like state.

"What is it? Is it the wolves? By StarClan, don't they ever give up?" Feathershine demanded. Spiritlight purred slightly. "Oh, that's the very heart of the wolves' traits. Determination, and they certainly take that to a whole new level. They'll track you and watch you without cease if they need to," she commented. Spiranos nodded. The strange cat called Spirit blinked slowly in the hidden wolves' direction. "Come out now. Spiranos has hailed you," he yowled, "Or will you refuse the offer of one of the Spirit pack?"

Nieforan, Selora and her usual companions stumbled forward. "M-my lord! We hail you as lowly wolves!" Nieforan cried. Spiranos rolled his eyes. "There is no need of that, Nieforan Nightfang. Now stand fierce and proud, as is proper. Nightfang! Come and see your descendant!" he said. Nightfang lashed her tail in annoyance but stepped up to Nieforan anyhow.

To everyone's amazement, Nightfang snorted in Nieforan's face. "Your sign was misread, the doing of your mother. She is with us now, and begs the forgiveness of all spirits, even of the cats. You are to be stopped, leader of my pack. Take your paws off the road you travel, and you will be spared," she snarled. "My mother was never wrong!" Nieforan growled, an eye twitching dangerously. "I will conquer the wolves, cats, and any other creature living that stands in my way!" Nightfang snorted again. "Do you hear him, my companion Founders? He said that no creature _living_ will stop him! Well then, know this-we are not living, anymore. We are of the Spirit pack, and we will do as we like!" she hissed. The other Founders tossed their heads and made sounds that the cats guessed were laughs.

"So then. Bow you head and creep away as the coward you really are, Nieforan. I am ashamed that one of my blood has turned out so horribly misshapen. Leave my presence of purity and light!" Nightfang snarled. Nieforan glared at her for a moment, then raised his tail slightly and retreated with Selora and her friends.

The cats all shared a sigh of relief. "That's one trouble taken care of," Spirit of the Moon and Stars noted. "It is. We will guide you next sun-rise. Meet here," Spiranos said. "Wait! Why the next sun-rise? We can start now!" Leafgaze cried, leaping forward. All of the starry creatures assembled before them allowed a slight smile and at last Spiritlight spoke. "The next sun-rise is a special day. Only then can you begin," she meowed. "Be patient," Spirit the anonymous cat commented. The seven living cats present nodded hesitantly. "Do not worry. The wolves dare not hurt you because I protect you," Spiranos said soothingly. The four nodded. "We will meet again." With that, all of the spirits dissolved into mist.

Swift that Flies Through the Stars spoke first. "Was that a dream?" she asked. "No. They came," Feathershine said almost dreamily. Cloudleap nodded. "And _I'm_ here to prove it. StarClan got me here, through my leader Moonstar. You can't deny me." Leafgaze grinned and flicked his shoulder with her tail. "And you're here, too. My tail didn't go through your shoulder, after all!" she joked.

And escaping the cats' joy was a dark force that the wolves even knew not of. A threat unlike none other, dangerously close to diminishing the hope newly found. . . .


	13. Stars of Promise and Night

**Disclaimer. I don't own Warriors concept, characters, trademarks, etc. **

**And thanks so much to everyone who's reading this, you have no idea how much I appreciate it, especially all that great feedback I've gotten in such a short time, even though this is my first fanfic! Thanks so much!  
**

Once again in StarClan a meeting was held - only this time all of the cats were there. Firestar was given the honor of telling all of the cats present about what happened. "We have succeeded! The four were given permission to use their powers, and only then can they truly use them, to alter the fate, lives, destinies, and elements of those very things!" he yowled into the still air. All of the cats cheered, adding their own voice to the roar. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting as also successfully granted the four an assistant, Swift that Flies Through the Stars. SkyClan has given up their warrior Cloudleap, who will serve as their protector. And one of the wolves of Nieforan's pack will become theirs, too," Firestar announced. A good number of cats bristled and hissed at this. "How can we trust them? They're the ones who took our Clans in the first place!" Yellowfang cried, her claws digging into the StarClan ground. "We must. The wolves' destinies were always linked with our Clans'. We can't afford to lose them. And besides-out of all bad berries there is still hope of a good one. Such as Spiranos. Didn't you all see how the wolves fled at the sight of him? I've got a feeling that he held some sort of power. And he's among us right now," Firestar said.

All of the cats stood and whirled around quickly to see the feared wolf. Even in the place of stars his pelt shone more brightly than all the rest and his eyes seemed piercing and calm. "Greetings, cats of StarClan," he said, bowing his head slightly. The cats all dipped their heads at him, but most of them still kept their eyes locked upon the strange wolf. "I am exceedingly sorry about the behavior of the Nightfang pack. Nieforan was always up to no good, even when he was young. Although I must say it is partly our traditions' fault - we wolves are extremely independent and each wolf is for himself. We learn by watching and listening to whatever we are granted, and usually we learn well. Nieforan was an exception from the beginning - always getting what he wished through trickery and deceit instead of waiting and observing and using what he had. Oh, he was resourceful, by my fangs he was. But not the way that most wolves were," Spiranos said. The cats seemed to trust him a little more after the small speech. "He was destined to do this, you know," Silverdrift commented. Spiranos turned his emerald eyes upon her. "What the silver cat says is true. Nieforan has a destiny of his own that cannot be matched by any other wolf. Scennia? Please come forth," Spiranos said gently.

Scennia was similar to Spiranos, with the same piercing eyes, only they were blue, but her pelt didn't share the same glinting and shining sheen. "I am Scennia, starwolf by rank and Nieforan's mother by knowing. I - I believe I am most at fault when I misinterpreted the falling stars," she said, not meeting the gaze of anyone. "So it was her fault the whole time? How come I'm not surprised?" Leoparstar muttered to her neighbor Mistystar. The blue-grey she-cat only rolled her eyes slightly.

"You've heard for yourself, StarClan. We'll accept the apology, won't we?" Firestar meowed in an almost challenging voice. The cats all nodded (although Leopardstar extremely reluctantly). "Good. You've heard them, wolves. We accept," Firestar said, dipping his flame-colored head to the two wolves. They bowed back to him and trotted away, their paws making no sound.

Leopardstar hissed. "The ungrateful little mangepelts!" she growled. "They apologized. What else can they do? They're powerless like us, too," Mistystar asked. Leopardstar made no comment but only snorted.

Firestar padded over to the leopard-pelted leader. "I know it hurts you that they chose RiverClan to be their first goal, but they were the closest to them. Both camps were at the lake's tributary, and that can't be helped," he mewed gently. Leopardstar sighed. "I think Yellowfang's beginning to rub off her," Mistystar mumbled to Firestar in amusement, "Those two have been talking together a lot." Firestar nodded. "It's only natural - their personalities are alike."

Far away from StarClan, Feathershine, Leafgaze, Darklight, Elmwind, Troutspirit, Cloudleap and Swift were gathered together. "I really can't believe I was one of the four from the very beginning," Feathershine murmured, her eyes slightly misted and her voice low in awe. "You were. Look at the first letter of your name - Feathershine, for fate. Leafgaze, for life. Darklight, for destiny. And Elmwind, for the elements of it all. You were linked to those powers from the beginning," Cloudleap said wisely. "If your powers were combined - fate, destiny, life, the elements - you'd be, well, more invincible than Lionblaze!" Troutspirit meowed. Swift and Cloudleap nodded. "It doesn't matter if we're better than Lionblaze. All I care about is getting our Clans, the Tribe, and the all the other cats out of this mess," Darklight said. Elmwind nodded. "I'm with him." Leafgaze flicked her tail. "We're all in this, honestly. How can we get away from the wolves, though? If we could control something like time I'd definitely make the wolves go back, or change their lives the way I can. But . . . the way the four spirits said it, it sounded so complicated! What if we can't do it, and then we're stuck with the wolves forever to fight?" The ThunderClan warrior voiced all of their worries. "There's no harm in trying, I don't think," Feathershine said after an uneasy pause. "We'll wait for dawn."

Cloudleap let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Yes, we'll have to be patient. According to the spirits, tomorrow is some sort of special day," he said. "How, I'm not sure," Elmwind muttered, scraping his claws on the earthy bank. Leafgaze laid a tail on his shoulder. "You're impatient, I get that. That's because you're swift - you like to get things done. I'm the one who's calm, and I'm willing to wait. Feathershine's the one who brought us together and the one who can understand the doings of StarClan and medicine cat lore and secrets. Darklight's the oddity, so he knows how others can feel and he's rather calculating, if I must say. We've all got our strong and weak points, Elmwind. Don't worry for now. We have to be faithful and trust StarClan," the ThunderClan she-cat said. "I never knew you were so good at speeches, apart from being calm," Swift teased, dodging the playful blow that Leafgaze aimed at her. "Oh, I'm just pulling us all together. Elmwind's the youngest of us all and he's got a full life ahead of him. Our time has already been going away," Leafgaze replied. The other cats stared at her. "What do you mean?" Feathershine asked, her heart starting to race. "Our time is limited. I'm the oldest of us all, if you'll understand that. My time is especially small. But I'll do what I can before I join the stars," she pointed out rather calmly.

And the darkness following the wolves and cats smiled slightly - for once, one of the cats spoke truth. And it liked what the cat said. The leader of the shadows called her allies together and planned under the light of that day before the shower of shooting stars that the night promised, that day.


	14. Memory and Minds

**Disclaimer. I don't own Warriors concept, characters, trademarks, etc. Thanks again to everyone who's viewing my story all the way to here, member of this website or not!  
**

Feathershine glanced at the sky after the long and anxious wait with the other six. It was approaching dawn - the sky was still dark but a hint of light was showing in the east. "Let's wait at the lake," Leafgaze suggested, almost bored and worried half to death about what Spiritlight, Spiranos, Spirit, and Spirit of the Moon and Stars had promised them. "All right. My paws were going stiff anyway," Elmwind said, standing and shaking his bark-colored pelt. "Then again, you're one of WindClan," Swift that Flies Through the Stars pointed out, grinning sightly. Elmwind's tail lashed. "No kidding, and it's been so long since I've run. Fox dung, we can't race each other for fun either thanks to the wolves!" he muttered. Darklight sighed. "How long have the Clans been here anyway?" Cloudleap blinked. "StarClan themselves has lost track. Their despair has brought them down greatly," the SkyClan warrior said pointedly. "Well, it's been at least a fourth of a moon, since they attacked ThunderClan on the moonhigh of a new moon," Leafgaze commented.

The seven cats padded out for the lake, knowing this time that Selora and her friends were still glaring and watching them, however silently they did it. The four spirits were at the lake, waiting for their return.

"Very good. We will begin, then," Spirit of the Moon and Stars meowed. Swift blinked and raised her tail. "Before we start, what will we call you? If we cut your name short, it's the same as Spirit's, over there -" Swift pointed with her tail - "So it's going to be confusing." The Tribe spirit laughed. "Clever one. They usually called me Spirit-teller, because I had powers that could match those of Stoneteller's," she said. Elmwind, who she was going to mentor, dipped his head thankfully at Swift and Spirit-teller.

Darklight cocked his head. "Can we start now?" he asked innocently. His mentor Spirit cuffed his ears lightly. "We'll do so soon," he meowed. "Of course. Carry on," Spiritlight said gently, heading away with her apprentice Feathershine. Spirit took Darklight away as well, and Spirit-teller away with Elmwind until only Spiranos and Leafgaze remained.

"So, Feathershine," Spiritlight said, sitting down and curing her tail around her paws, "You changed your own fate without knowing and without teaching." Feathershine nodded, sitting down facing her mentor. "You're also a medicine cat. That makes you special, and you have no idea how special you are to StarClan and all other spirits that pace in the sky and stars. You understand medicine cat secrets and you also know the lore of all other creatures, being the one who can change their fates," Spiritlight said, her eyes closing briefly. "I can?" Feathershine asked, trying to get a grip on what she just heard. "Yes, you can. I will aid you. I was one of the previous four, long ago, when Firestar himself was not yet born into the world, in the early times long before, when Riverstar herself was still a kit. Spirit, Spirit-teller, Spiranos and I met by chance - or, now that I think about it, not truly chance but destiny - and we realized our lives were linked, not only by our names but by how well we somehow knew each other although we'd only just met. It was strange, we thought then. Now it is not so, if we go back in our minds. You, Darklight, Elmwind and Leafgaze are very similar. You four got along very quickly, did you not notice?" Lost for words, Feathershine could merely nod. "You four are linked as well, even more closer joined than I was with the other three of my friends. You four together will overthrow the wolves and show them that their _true_ destiny is not with conquering cats and wolves alike, but to live in peace where they came from. And for that reason . . . Selora!" she yowled unexpectedly.

Her eyes widening, Selora nervously stepped out from the shadows. "Y-you called, c-cat spirit?" she mumbled nervously. "I did. Come forth," Spiritlight said, fixing her gaze with the wolf's. Visibly trembling, Selora padded forward, making less noise than she usually did and saying nothing to Feathershine. "You are the wolf fated to join with the four cats," Spiritlight said, lifting her chin and calmly surveying the wolf fighter. "W-what? Me?" Selora blinked rapidly. "Yes, you!" Spiritlight snapped, getting impatient, "That's why you feel so out-of-place among the wolves. Your place is with the Clan cats." The she-wolf continued to stare stupidly. "Oh, get out of it!" Spiritlight muttered, jabbing the wolf's leg with her paw. Hard.

Selora seemed to come out of the trance. "So what do I do about these four?" she asked slightly nervously. "You spy. Find out what Nieforan is planning, but don't wreak his plans or try to interfere. Just inform us on his actions," Spiritlight said shortly. Selora blinked again and nodded hesitantly. "We'll help you," Feathershine put in quickly. Her mentor's ears twitched approvingly.

"Is there a reward?" Spiritlight looked rather taken aback by the question. "Well, there's the honor of knowing what you do, but that's it. Oh, I'm sure that your ancestors will conjure up something," she said absently, like it didn't matter. Selora's ears tilted backwards slightly in disapproval. "No reward? I do not know if I will do as you say," she growled. "You wolves want reward, do you? I'll show you reward!" Spiritlight snarled, backing up. She muttered something under her breath, fixing her eyes with Selora's the entire time.

The wolf suddenly jumped, gasping, into the air. She landed with a soft thud back to the bank. "H-how did you d-do that?" Selora asked, bewildered and gasping for air. "My powers. You can ask Nightfang if you want a reward so badly," Spiritlight replied icily. Selora moaned and sat up. "Forget that I ever asked. I will do as you say," she muttered. Spiritlight nodded briefly. "Then go!" Startled out of her mind, Selora jumped up and scrambled away.

Feathershine stared at Spiritlight. "Don't worry, none of her little friends heard the . . . uh, exchange. I did something back there," the StarClan she-cat said simply. "That's what you're going to teach me?" Feathershine asked. Spiritlight nodded. "Usually when you use your powers you must lock gazes. Not easy in the beginning, but those of us with the abilities can usually hold it for a long time. The simplest chant is this:

_"Thoughts of foe, secrets deep,_

_Knowledge of friend, mine to keep."  
_

The RiverClan medicine cat nodded and repeated the words. "Not very hard. But once you stare them in the eye, you can get actually lost in their thoughts. Lost forever in the trance-like state you enter when you use the chant," Spiritlight warned. Feathershine stared. "Forever?" The StarClan cat nodded. "Oh, I always managed to pull out of their heads before I could get completely lost. Minds are like a crisscross of vines. One thought leads to another, forever jointed together. Then again, minds are a complicated thing. No cat could master utter knowledge of it," Spiritlight said. "So. Try the chant on me. I'll get you out of my head before you're lost," Spiritlight meowed. Feathershine nodded and obeyed, muttering, "Thoughts of foe, secrets deep; knowledge of friend, mine to keep."

Feathershine seemed to fall into Spiritlight's eyes. The deep blue eyes felt like a never-ending lake, forever swallowing her up . . . so peaceful, no thoughts, no worries . . . and most of all, no wolves . . .

_Feathershine! Look for the web, not my eyes! _Spiritlight's sharp mew cut into Feathershine's pleasant dozing. Several times Feathershine almost lost control, almost being carried away by the promising peace and idling days that the lake-like eyes promised. _Focus on my mind. If you focus on nothing, my eyes will lose you. That's the catch of having blue eyes - they promise you peace. Green eyes promise freedom forever. Amber, orange or golden eyes promise happiness and joy. Brown eyes seem to promise you action. And speckled eyes - like those of Leafgaze - are a mixture. Find my mind, follow my thoughts. . . . _Spiritlight's thought-voice ended. Taking a deep breath, Feathershine padded towards the voice.

A complex web before her took what breath she had from her. Shining full of energy, some strands were sparkling whilst others were dull. _Unused,_ Feathershine thought to herself. Some of them seemed to vibrate and tremble. _Try to focus on one. Put a paw on it, if you really need to. It helps._ Spiritlight's thought-voice spoke again. Unsure and nervous, Feathershine put a paw on one of them and concentrated, closing her eyes.

_A green forest, thick with plant life. Three cats and a wolf walk in it together. _They're Spiritlight, Spirit, Spirit-teller and Spiranos, Feathershine mused. _"What must we do now?" a younger version of Spiranos asks. "I don't know. We saved the wolves, by changing the fates of their enemies," Spirit says thoughtfully. Spiritlight nods. "I think we'll teach the next generation of four," Spirit-teller says, shrugging. Spiritlight whirls around to glare at him. "A cat from the Tribe of Endless Hunting told you that, didn't they?" she snarls. "Calm down, Spiritlight. It is, after all, just a message," Spirit points out. Spiritlight sighs. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I think it's just that StarClan wants me to form the Clans - they want me to bring the fighting cats into five groups, but they haven't told me how." Spiranos tilts his head. "Can you not look farther into time?" Spiritlight sighs again. "Yes, of course I can. But it's tiring, and I can't risk losing my soul in time and getting tangled. I almost put myself in a different time last time I did it," she meows. "We can't risk it. Spiritlight's the only one here who can see into the future. Of course, _if_ she wants to," Spiri__t-teller says almost cheekily. Spiritlight bats his ears with her paw. "Whatever, Spirit of the Moon and Stars. Mouthful should be your name," she grins. "Listen! Someone, or something, is following us!" Spiranos hisses. All four freeze in their tracks to try to see whoever it is. . . ._

Feathershine gasped as she was jerked back to the net of Spiritlight's mind. _So long ago, that memory. Thank you for stirring it._ Feathershine could only nod. "Now how do I get out?" she meowed. Spiritlight's web shook as she laughed. _Focus on the things of your world. Sky. Stars. Trees. Anything,_ her thought-voice replied. Feathershine fixed her own mind upon home. _Home. The river . . . the lake . . . StarClan, in the sky. . . ._

She blinked and found herself once again standing in front of Spiritlight. "Very well done," the StarClan cat said, dipping her head slightly, "I didn't expect you to access such an old memory so easily, on your first try." Feathershine felt her fur go hot in the pleasure of being praised. "Thanks." Spiritlight smiled. "Let's see how the rest are faring."

The others were already finished training for the day. "We taught you today how to access memories. It's quite a simple one," Spirit-teller began, "And the reason we chose this day over the others is that tonight there will be a rain of shooting stars."

All of the living cats' jaws dropped open. "Shooting stars? Tonight?" Leafgaze was the first to recover. "Today is special. All of the spirits have marked it, in their own way. That causes what Twolegs call an astroid shower, although we in StarClan have no idea what that means." Darklight's eyes widened. "You get to speak with Twolegs?" he cried. "Ssh, not so loudly! Yes, of course we do. Somehow we can understand them, once we access their webs. You've got no idea how much it explains," Spiritlight sighed.

And the spirits watched on, and finally noticed the shadow in the trees, the shadow that had been following Nieforan and his pack for such a long time now. . . .


	15. The Truth Behind Hate

**I think by now you know that I don't own Warriors... (and I only did it so my story wouldn't be removed) Sorry if it was annoying, being put at the beginning of every chapter. I won't do it anymore though, as not to ruin your enjoyment...  
**

The four cats left the bank, reflecting to themselves on what their new mentors had taught them. They were all wondering, now, what the wolves' minds would hold. Especially Nieforan.

When they arrived back at their usual spot, they saw Swift that Flies Through the Stars, Troutspirit and Cloudleap waiting for them. "How did it go?" Swift asked, rising to her paws. "Really well," Elmwind replied, his eyes shining with pleasure and pride. "What did they teach you?" Troutspirit asked, his curiosity fueled by the fact that he once thought he was one of them. "They taught us how to reach thoughts," Feathershine answered, her eyes glowing as well. All three cats showed signs of surprise and awe. "That's so cool!" Cloudleap purred. Swift and Troutspirit could only nod.

"Can you access Nieforan's thoughts? We can learn about his plans and stuff," Troutspirit meowed. "I'm afraid we'll get lost in his head," Feathershine sighed, sitting down. Leafgaze nodded. "Yeah. According to our mentors, using our powers is pretty dangerous," she said. "Dangerous?" Swift asked, cocking her head. "We could get lost in it forever," Darklight clarified. The other three cats all looked alarmed at those words. "Lost?" Cloudleap repeated. The four nodded. "We can risk it though. I mean, if one of us gets lost in it another can get in," Elmwind said pointedly. "That's true. But how in the name of StarClan will we find a time to see Nieforan - alone, and away from the rest of his pack, too?" Feathershine asked. "That's not going to be easy to do," Leafgaze agreed. "I don't have any ideas except to use our powers to hynotize the wolves nearest to him and then access his mind," Darklight meowed. "That's a good idea," Elmwind said slowly.

Feathershine suddenly perked up. "I've got an idea! Maybe we can get Selora to get Nieforan away from the rest of his pack!" she said enthusiastically. "I don't see why we should trust that little hawk-heart," Swift muttered, glaring in the direction of the wolves. "Hawk-heart or not, Feathershine's right - Selora's our only chance. And besides, Spiritlight trusted her. Why not us?" Cloudleap asked. Troutspirit nodded. "I agree with Cloudleap. It's either take it or leave it, and I'd rather take it," he meowed. Leafgaze's ears twitched. "Fine. I'm with Troutspirit," she said after a pause. "Me too." Darklight glared at Elmwind. "Thanks a lot for the support, Elmwind. But I still wouldn't put a mousetail past her," he growled, his claws digging into the ground. Feathershine's whiskers twitched. "Darklight's actually sounding more like a ShadowClan cat every day," she joked.

They decided to call Selora to them as soon as possible, when she got rid of her friends. That took a while since she couldn't leave them without raising suspicion. "You called?" she mumbled as soon as she arrived. "Have you got any information on Nieforan's future plans?" Darklight snapped before any other cat could speak. Selora's lip curled in dislike. "Nieforan does not consider me worthy of his valuable assult plans. I am forced to watch over you seven cats," she said in an almost mocking way. Darklight growled but sat back among his friends when Cloudleap shot him a warning look. "Anything else?" Selora asked coldly."Yes, you can go and sh -" Darklight hissed, but was cut off by Feathershine.

"Yes. Is there a way - any way possible - that you can get Nieforan to be alone, or without any wolves nearby?" the RiverClan medicine cat asked. Selora's eyes narrowed. "I do not know. Why do you want him on his own?" she asked. "I need to get into his mind, and while I'm at it I can't have wolves trying to disturb me," Feathershine replied. "I see. Tell me when you wish for this to happen," Selora sighed. "The best time is probably now, while it's still pretty early," Elmwind meowed, glancing at Feathershine to make sure she approved. The grey and white she-cat nodded slightly. "As you wish." Selora ducked her head quickly and then sprinted away.

Troutspirit glanced at the other cats. "Should we follow her?" he asked. "We should, but probably at a distance so the wolves won't notice," Leafgaze replied. They all nodded.

By the time they caught up with Selora they could see that she was doing whatever she could to get the leader wolf's attention. "My leadership! I must discuss the cats that you wished for me to observe! I fear they are planning something after all!" she whispered. Nieforan growled. "I knew it was so. Meet me in the half-cave. I will get Fanerog to come with me," he ordered. Selora's eyes widened in pretense fear and she started to shake. "No, no, my leader! We must not! I believe Fanerog is a traitor to the cats, and that they are planning with him!"

Nieforan suddenly stared at Selora. "Is that true?" he asked in a low voice. "Yes, my leader! I came in secret to tell you! I had to even rid myself of my dearest companions to do so, for I fear that they might also be in league with Fanerog!" Selora murmured urgently. Swift grinned. "That wolf can ramble," she commented quietly. "Be glad she can," Cloudleap muttered, not removing his blue eyes from the two conversing wolves. "I thought Fanerog was acting rather strangely ever since the cats have joined us. If you had been descended from Gorfaanes I would have selected you as my second-in-command," Nieforan replied. "M-my leader, it is nothing! To be in this very pack fills me with pride, and to serve under such a wolf like you does so even more," Selora said, looking down. Then she shot a glance at the cats watching out of the corner of her eye. Feathershine nodded slightly and sprung out of the trees, immediately staring at Nieforan in his gold eyes.

Only Selora and the other six cats heard his short yelp of surprise, then saw him fall into the trance as Feathershine focused upon the web of his mind. "You did really well, Selora," Darklight said, despite his hate of the she-wolf. She half-smiled. "It was not hard. Nieforan drinks in praise of his pack and himself as if it were his life," she said knowingly. "It sounded very real," Leafgaze agreed, watching Feathershine as the RiverClan she-cat's eyes glazed over.

In Nieforan's mind was another complex web not unlike how Spiritlight's had been, except there were more shining strands that dominated the dark, unused ones. _What are you doing?_ Nieforan raged. Feathershine could feel the trembling of his anger beneath her paws. _Hold still, will you?_ she snapped back, annoyed as she realized that while he was shaking she couldn't really focus as well. She heard a snort of disbelief but the quaking stopped. Feathershine rolled her eyes and decided to focus on the concept of a plan, to make the searching easier. _Plans. Cats. Plans . . ._ she thought, trying to fix her own mind upon the thought.

Feathershine saw a few scenes flash before her closed eyes. None of them were of use, so she let her mind drift through them, wandering and searching. When she came to the end of the scene-forest (since that was what it certainly looked like, the memories stretching upwards), she realized that Nieforan had no plans to do with Binaera besides the fact of using the cats to fight for him. _Idiot. Hasn't he got something for the wolves?_ she thought to herself, making sure that Nieforan couldn't hear her. _Get out!_ Nieforan's sudden and sharp thought-voice shot through Feathershine like a lightning bolt. "I won't and you can't stop me!" Feathershine retorted, letting her mind slip so that she could exit the scene-forest of useless plans.

_I will make you!_ With that, Nieforan started to make himself shake again. "Oh for StarClan's sake, you idiot wolf, stop it!" Feathershine hissed. _Make me, cat,_ Nieforan replied triumphantly. "I will!" Feathershine snarled, and slammed an unsheathed paw onto what seemed like the floor.

An ear-splitting screech echoed throughout the room-like structure full of strands. _You win this battle, but you will lose the war! _Nieforan's thought-voice growled threateningly at the she-cat. "Whatever," Feathershine muttered, but her mind was racing. _What else can help us . . .? What do we need to win?_

Very suddenly, a scene entered her mind's eye, bidden by the thought of Feathershine's question.

_It is night. A younger but still muscular Nieforan stands on a cliff, staring out upon snow-topped mountains taller than most. Another wolf is with him, a she-wolf. "Together we are invincible, and together we will defeat all wolves that defy me," Nieforan whispers to the she-wolf. "I do not know, Nieforan. My mind is turmoil, choosing between you and my pack," the she-wolf mutters, sighing and sitting down in front of Nieforan. "Once we join together, we will defeat them and they will have nothing to say or do to you. I will protect you with my life," Nieforan says, sitting down as well. "I cannot stand it, Nieforan! I am loyal to the Fiercefang pack, but I also wish to be loyal to you, and our laws defy that," the unknown she-wolf says wistfully. _Feathershine was startled to suddenly find that Nieforan was sneaking away from his pack to meet this she-wolf. _So the wolves don't allow love accross packs either, like our Clans,_ she thought, watching the two wolves. _"__It matters not! I, personally, do not give any attention whatsoever to our laws! They are nothing but the results of superstition of addle-headed old wolves!" Nieforan snarls softly."What if they are not, Nieforan? What if it is not, and the Spirit pack will find a way to punish us for it?" the she-wolf asks, eyes wide. "Do not worry, Binaera. I will protect you." _The fact that the she-wolf was Binaera jerked the memory away from Feathershine. _So he has a grudge against her, not only because she looks down upon his pack but also because she probably broke his heart,_ she mused silently, letting the memory drift away. _Sneak! You dare __see into my memories!__? _Nieforan continued to rage, even more furious now that Feathershine had seen the true reason behind his great hate for Bineara. "Move on, Nieforan. You can't dwell on her," Feathershine meowed, noticing, with a lurch, that the strand she had seen into was brighter than any other - so Nieforan looked back upon it the most. Nieforan didn't reply to Feathershine's advice. "Nieforan, find a different she-wolf. You like Selora, I can tell," she said suddenly. _How dare you! First you see into that night, and now you accuse me? What kind of a creature are you?_ Nieforan screeched, but didn't deny it. Feathershine rolled her eyes again. "Wolves," she muttered, not caring that Nieforan had heard and the ground had quaked for a very brief time, since Nieforan knew now that she could hurt him, even in his mind.

Deciding that she'd had enough, Feathershine thought almost dreamily of the world beyond the minds of wolves, and found herself still staring into Nieforan's glaring golden eyes. Both of them gasped suddenly and drew back as though the connection between them had snapped. "You - you -!" Nieforan stumbled over his own words, hate and fury causing him to lose control over his own voice. "I think Feathershine wreaked his privacy, don't you?" Swift asked, only half-joking because she actually highly suspected her friend had done so. "Nieforan, you have to move on! Before Bineara finds you and you can't go back no matter how you try!" Feathershine snarled. "You know _nothing_!" Nieforan snarled back as the cat and wolf's claws both shot out. "Fight me, then! You're afraid, aren't you, that I'll go into your head again and see more? You know it, wolf!" Feathershine hissed, darting forward slightly and having an insane urge to laugh when Nieforan was so startled that he literally shot backwards.

"Too late, cat."

And with those words, the shadow that had been following Nieforan for moons now stalked out of the shade of the pines and lifted her chin. _"Binaera,"_ Nieforan growled.


	16. Realizations

**I dun know if anyone's still reading my fanfic up to here, but if you are, I really (times one million) appreciate it! **

All of the cats in StarClan gasped and hissed at the sight of the wolf that had been the shadow that had slipped by their watchful eyes, unknown. "Binaera was following Nieforan the entire time!" Bluestar growled, her tail lashing furiously. "So _that_ was why I kept feeling some sort of darkness lately!" Silverdrift muttered furiously. "I knew she was there, but decided not to tell anyone," Dovewing mumbled, looking down as every single cat turned to glare at her. "Dovewing!" Cloudtail sighed, exasperated. "She didn't know Binaera was a threat. She wasn't at the meeting, after all," Jayfeather growled, stepping into Dovewing's defense. A good number of cats all snorted and flattened their ears. "She should have _mentioned_ it at least," an anonymous cat (which Dovewing could easily tell had once been a crabby elder) rasped in annoyance. "It's _not_ her fault," Jayfeather repeated. "Honestly! Stop bickering and watch Binaera already!" Leopardstar hissed.

"I was clever enough to follow your pack, Nieforan, whilst the others denied me permission. I know of your plan to use cats against me. You are more of a foxheart than I thought," Binaera growled, lashing her tail. At the signal, the rest of her pack allowed only their eyes to show, the orbs glowing eerily against the dark backdrop of tree shade. Once they caught sight of the eyes, the six cats in hiding yowled and leaped out of the trees. "You have no right to do this, Binaera!" Nieforan was panting, like he had run a long way. "I might not, Nieforan, but at least _I_ will not replace my pack with useless cats," Binaera jeered, her eyes boring into Feathershine's, challenging the she-cat to speak out.

It was the wrong move, the action that Feathershine had been waiting for. She focused on Binaera's mind, quickly reciting the chant, and the she-wolf let out a shriek of surprise as she froze when she realized Feathershine had delved into her head. "One wrong move and I claw your brain," Feathershine growled, raising a paw slightly and unsheathing its claws. Somehow a form of Binaera materialized in front of her. The ghost-like form gulped and nodded. The RiverClan she-cat decided that anyone could probably make another form of themselves if they wanted to, but that Nieforan had been too lazy to do so.

Feathershine padded on the glowing strands, easily balancing herself with her tail. Ghost-Binaera watched her through huge, frightened eyes that Feathershine personally thought didn't fit the threatening she-wolf. Feathershine continued to navigate through the web until she could reach the brightest strand with her front paw. Sheathing her claws, she placed her foot on it and focused.

At once, Feathershine was sucked into the same memory that Nieforan had treasured. As Feathershine had hoped, it was longer than the other wolf's, but a little less clear, as if Binaera couldn't exactly recall all of the details.

_"I think we should escape the packs," Nieforan says, laying his bushy tail on Binaera's paws. "I do not know," she sighs, lifting her head to gaze at the moon, which is full and shining radiantly. "If we can, would you, just to be alone with me?" Binaera sighs again. "Nieforan, I am not like you when it comes to the matter of packs. I am supremely loyal to Lelahes, and he knows this. He is my father, and to leave the pack is also to leave the pack broken because then they would not have a future leader," she says. "But surely Lelahes can mate again?" Nieforan asks. "He is not willing. And . . . after my mother went to the Spirit pack he does not have the heart to do so again," Binaera says almost reluctantly. "He can, Binaera! You should tell him, and him alone, that you are leaving the Fiercefang pack for good. Tell him that he must mate again, to do it for you," Nieforan says in a way that was very nearly begging. "I cannot. I would not be able to stand the misery of knowing that I left him in anguish of the knowledge he would never see me again, until we both take to the spirits," Binaera says, shaking her head. Nieforan sighs. "Please, Binaera . . . do it for me, and your heart's wish," he tries again. "No. I am sorry, Nieforan, but this is one thing too much," the she-wolf sighs, lowering her head to look Nieforan in the eye. "Nieforan, we cannot continue this. My loyalty is either to my pack or you, and I . . . I have a feeling that my pack means more to me," she confesses. Nieforan's eyes widen in shock and fury. "After all - all of the time we have spent together, you choose to tell me _now_? You are a foxhearted vixen, and a traitor to me! I will leave you forever, then, if it means so much to your so-called _loyalty_!" Nieforan gets up abruptly and sp__rints away in anger. "Nieforan . . . Nieforan! Come back!" Binaera howls, jumping to her paws and following him. . . ._

Feathershine moaned and let the memory slip away. There was nothing else she needed to know - this was so similar to the Leafpool and Crowfeather crisis many, many seasons ago but still fresh in the Clans' minds. It had been either loyalty or love, and Binaera had chosen loyalty. And Nieforan had sworn to defeat her in bitterness of loss, and did not forget, ever. . . . "How can you?" Ghost-Binaera snarled, launching herself at Feathershine. The medicine cat dodged to the side. "It's within my power, and I'll do it if I want!" she growled. "He did not understand! I must make him!" Binaera screeched, throwing her entire body at Feathershine again. And again, Feathershine dodged. She decided that she couldn't take this anymore and had to return to the world she knew, away from this place of webs and memories and secrets. . . .

"She's snapped out of it! Feathershine, you did great! Binaera just took off with her wolves," Swift cried gleefully as she realized Feathershine had come around. "She'll be back. Binaera can't stand not settling her score with Nieforan," Feathershine muttered. "I think it's time you -"

Nieforan cut Troutspirit's words short. "Are you satisfied, now that you know everything, cat? Are you satisfied knowing that you know why?" the wolf snarled at Feathershine. The she-cat lifted her head. "I am. Come on, guys," Feathershine replied, stalking away with her friends following her, baffled but happy that they had one victory to their names.

Once they arrived at a private spot, the fresh-kill half-cave, Feathershine made sure no one was within hearing range and told everyone what she had seen in the two wolves' minds. "And you say that's why they hate each other so much?" Elmwind asked after a long pause. Feathershine could only nod, suddenly very thirsty. "I'm getting a drink," she muttered, stepping out of the cave to go lap up some water from the river.

"Well done." To Feathershine's surprise, it was Selora who spoke. "Not very many creatures could rile two wolves so easily, especially Binaera. I have known her since she was a pup, and she is a proud thing." Feathershine sighed. "All I had to do was access a certain memory," she meowed, starting to head back to the half-cave. Selora nodded. "I must leave the pack soon, when Nieforan gets it into his head that I am a traitor to the pack. When he does, I must run. Do you know any places where he could not find me in this territory?" she asked. Feathershine froze and nodded slowly. "There's a network of underground tunnels. You'd better talk to Elmwind or Leafgaze - they're part of the two Clans that know them the best," she meowed.

The two cats agreed to lead Selora to the tunnels in case she needed a hiding place. "You two should let me carry you. That way we will be able to reach the tunnels more quickly," Selora offered. "Elmwind will be fine, he's fast. But I suppose I can let you carry me," Leafgaze admitted. Selora nodded briefly and plucked Leafgaze's scruff into her jaws. "Follow me," Elmwind said, bounding away. Selora nodded to the other cats one last time before racing after the WindClan tom.

Cloudleap sighed. "And now we know the truth behind it all," he murmured. Feathershine nodded, chewing a fish thoughtfully. "Now what do we do?" Swift asked. "I suppose Nieforan's going to fight Binaera, after what Feathershine's done," Darklight meowed around his vole. "It's not Feathershine's fault," Troutspirit snapped, her tail lashing. "I didn't say it was! Honestly though, I think the two packs are going to fight," Darklight said indignantly. Swift nodded.

"He's right. All we can do is wait."


	17. Making Plans

**Thanks for everyone who's still reading this, I can't believe we're on chaptah 12 already!**

Selora raced through the trees while carrying Leafgaze, who was slightly miffed that she was being carried by a wolf like a kit but fascinated by how smooth Selora's gait was. "This way," Elmwind said, reeling to the left then halting quite suddenly. "Clear away these brambles and the ivy and there's the WindClan side fo the entrance," he said, pawing much of the weed away to reveal a dark hole. "That's it," Leafgaze confirmed, nodding as Selora gently set her onto the ground. "We should make it bigger for Selora," Elmwind said, pawing at the dirt. Leafgaze and Selora nodded and started to dig around the edges.

Far from the two cats and wolf, Feathershine was focusing on the fact that Nieforan was probably preparing to fight Binaera. "Can we stop them?" Cloudleap asked. Swift shook her head. "You saw how those two wanted to have a go at each other. I'd say the best thing we can do is to free the cats while they're battling," Troutspirit suggested. Feathershine's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea, Troutspirit! But . . . Nieforan might use us in the fight against the Fiercefang pack," she said hesitantly. "Oh, I know that. But if he doesn't . . ." Troutspirit trailed off. Swift sighed. "We can't depend on it, you know. We've got to have a second plan," she said. Cloudleap nodded. "But how can we get away if he's using us?" he asked. Feathershine shrugged. "Run away in the middle of battle? We do know this land better than Nieforan's pack - they're not the ones who've lived here for countless seasons," she said pointedly. "That's it! That's exactly what we'll do, if it comes to that," Troutspirit meowed enthusiastically. "So, we've got two plans. Anything else?" Swift asked. "Yes, there actually is. What in the name of StarClan will we do to the wolves to get them off our territory?" Darklight asked. He'd been silent for a while now since he knew that they were pratically on RiverClan and ShadowClan land. "We can't fight them, there's too many and they're far too large to do that," Troutspirit agreed. "Trick them?" Swift suggested mildly. "I highly doubt they'll fall for it," Cloudleap replied. Swift sighed. "I thought so, too." Darklight looked up at the sky. "Maybe StarClan or some other spirits like the one we saw will do it without help from us," he said quietly. "I don't know, Darklight . . . it can't be that simple, can it?" Feathershine asked.

"It could."

All of them turned to see where the new voice came from. "It's another spirit!" Feathershine breathed. "It's from StarClan - by my fur, it's Firestar!" Cloudleap cried. "How do you know about Firestar?" Troutspirit asked curiously. "He helped rebuild SkyClan, you know. Of course we'd remember him," the tom replied. "Let Firestar continue," Darklight meowed. "Thank you, Darklight. We of StarClan are planning to help the wolves send down all of their spirits - yes, all of them," the starry cat meowed when he saw the cats' surprise. "That might scare Nieforan away. If he doesn't get scared, we'll have his mother have a talk with him," Firestar said. "And if that doesn't work either?" Swift asked. "If that doesn't StarClan will have all of the cats and wolves join together to drive them away," Firestar said after a tense moment. "Like the Great Battle, you mean?" Feathershine asked sharply, "StarClan cats became mere _shadows_ after that!" Firestar dipped his head to the RiverClan she-cat. "We understand your concern, Feathershine. Believe me, we'll do whatever we can to keep safe. We don't want another version of Spottedleaf's case . . ." the starry-pelted leader trailed off, his eyes misting over slightly. "Firestar," Swift said a little sharply, taking the flame-colored leader back to earth. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled, looking down. "It's dangerous. That's why Nieforan and Binaera are fighting," Feathershine meowed in a curt manner. "We know that," Firestar sighed. Troutspirit glanced at Feathershine, then looked at Cloudleap. The SkyClan tom shrugged. "She-cats," he said under his breath to the RiverClan cat, grinning. "I heard that," Feathershine meowed, but she smiled despite her words.

They talked with Firestar for a while, him telling them what StarClan planned to do in full detail. When he finished, all of the cats were stiff from sitting. "It was nice talking to you," Darklight said politely. Swift nodded. "But we need to get the feeling back into our paws!" she declared, leaping up and walking around a bit. The other cats exchanged amused glances before standing rigidly in agreement. Firestar purred. "We'll see each other when it comes to that," he said, dipping his head to them all, "You truly have the blood and hearts of the Clan leaders." With that, he disappeared as Darklight muttered, "Let's hope we won't meet up so soon." The four other cats all nodded fervently.

Back where Selora was with Leafgaze and Elmwind, they had succeeded in making the hole larger. "Good. We know that the tunnels are large enough to fit you in it," Leafgaze said, a satisfied air surrounding her. Selora smiled. "Now I hope that I do not need them so soon. Let us return to the others," she replied. Leafgaze nodded and Elmwind started to pad ahead, slightly exhausted after all the digging.

"We're back!" the WindClan warrior announced (although not very loudly) as they walked into the fresh-kill half-cave. "Great! Did it work?" Feathershine purred. "Yes, it did. I am very thankful," Selora said, dipping her head to the cats. They all ducked their heads slightly in embarrassment. "It's something we had to do sooner or later," Troutspirit said after a while. The she-wolf sat down. "At least now I can escape the claws of Nieforan and his ambitions. I fear for my friends, however," she confessed. Feathershine shook her head firmly. "I'm sorry, Selora, but _no one _must know that you're running away. Not even your companions, although I know you'll be lonely down there. Rock might keep you company you, though," she said. "Rock?" Selora repeated. "A spirit that Jayfeather met. He was a medicine cat in the time of the Great Battle, long ago," the she-cat answered. Selora nodded, still looking slightly baffled but certainly more confident-looking now that she knew she wouldn't be as alone as she'd thought.

And outside of the cave, Urano lifted his ears from the walls and triumphantly went to report the conversation to Nieforan.


	18. The Only Choice

**So Urano was listening the entire time, great... let's see how that's going to turn out!**

The slender silver wolf raced through the trees, picking up Nieforan's scent easily after the brief talk with Binaera. "Nieforan, my leadership! Nieforan!" Urano cried, scrambling through the grass. "What is it now, Urano?" the leader asked irritably. "It is Selora! She is a traitor, in league with the cats!" the small wolf panted, "And they are planning to hide her when you find out! I, your loyal fighter for eternity, listened ever so vigilantly as they discussed their vile plots!" Nieforan shot Urano a glance. "If you are decieving me I will personally make sure you will regret it!" he growled, but followed the fighter as he led the leader to Selora.

"Someone's coming!" Leafgaze hissed, her ears picking up a slight crashing of bushes and foliage. Selora's eyes widened. "Hide!" Cloudleap growled, springing to his paws furiously. Selora gave a frightened, brief nod before dashing away into some trees opposite of the direction of the noise.

Nieforan and Urano padded into the den. "Where is she?" the leader snarled, putting his nose a whisker's length away from Feathershine's face. She glared into the eyes and muttered the chant, focusing on his mind. Darklight snorted. "Doesn't he ever learn?" he muttered as he watched Nieforan let out a choked cry as he realized what Feathershine was doing. Urano stared, bewildered and scared out of his fur, at the two now in a trance. "Do it to him! _Now!_" Cloudleap growled, glaring at Elmwind, who was closest to the small wolf. The wolf stared into the WindClan warrior's eyes, searching for a possible answer to what Cloudleap meant. Swift hissed in satisfaction as Elmwind quickly recited the chant and wolf and cat became one. "Serves him right," she muttered, while Leafgaze's leaf-fall eyes flicked watchfully between the two pairs of wolves and warriors. Darklight, Cloudleap, Swift and Troutspirit nodded bitterly.

Elmwind had successfuly deterred himself of the promises of freedom that Urano's green eyes made. "Let's get to this," he muttered to himself, padding to the web. _What are you doing?!_ The outraged and terrified cry of Urano burst through the calm silence. "Something that I can. Now hush up!" Elmwind snapped. Urano's thought-voice muttered intelligible things, but Elmwind could guess that the small wolf was cursing him, using his own language and words.

The WindClan tom gazed at the web. There were more shining strands here than when he'd practiced on Spirit-teller's mind, but less strands in all as well. Elmwind padded near the center and closed his eyes, focusing on what had happened moments before . . .

He saw Urano race to his leader and tell him what had happened. Elmwind hissed, but continued to keep his mind with the scene. He saw them crash through the dense undergrowth, with some satisfaction. He saw Nieforan eye the fresh-kill half-cave, a trendil of doubt having entered the leader wolf's head. And they didn't see the streak of grey as Selora darted into the trees on the other side, to Elmwind's relief. _She'll be safe at least,_ he thought.

Urano's thoughts of that moment ended. Elmwind could sense the wolf trembling with anger and fear at what the young warrior had seen. "Cowards, that's what you wolves are! Using one another through praise and trickery, it's not a life worth living!" Elmwind snarled, pacing around. _It is the only life we know!_ Urano retorted, but Elmwind could see that he wasn't so certain. "You're a greedy, stupid creature, you know that?" the tom growled, not bothering to keep his voice down. Urano only growled back but said nothing. Elmwind sighed. _Time to get out,_ he thought to himself, thinking of the moorlands of WindClan territory . . .

"Hey, Elmwind! You did great!" Troutspirit purred, jerking Elmwind to the real world. The slim tom grinned and sat down. "We've got them both bound heavily with the strongest vines we could find," Swift meowed. Darklight nodded. "We should keep tying them up, though. Wolves are unpredictable and strong. And we can't be sure of anything. And Cloudleap helped me gather a few deathberries as a last resort, although we're hoping we won't get to that point," the brightly colored tom said. Cloudleap sighed gravely. "Here they are. That should be enough for one small wolf and a huge leader, shouldn't it?" he asked, nudging the deadly berries to Elmwind. He wasn't sure what to say, so he merely nodded, just as Feathershine broke away from Nieforan's mind.

The wolves were startled and infuriated to find that their paws and muzzles were firmly bound. "I'll get more vines," Swift announced, dashing away. "I'll go with her if anything happens," Troutspirit said quickly, leaping to his paws and dashing after the Tribe she-cat. "Okay, listen up," Darklight said sharply to the two wolves. "Do anything that we don't like and we'll feed you these deathberries. They'll kill you quite quickly, and you won't make much sound. Cooperate with us and live to tell the tale, although we'd probably slip you the berries if you tell. Agreed? Nod or shake your head, don't try to say anything." The two wolves reluctantly bobbed their heads up and down. Darklight was in his mode. "Good," he said with a thin smile, "Cloudleap, could you untie their filthy mouths?" The white tom undid the vines carefully. "Speak. What do you think Binaera's going to do right away?" Elmwind asked, glaring at the wolves. They didn't say anything at first, until Feathershine said in a casual way, "Or I can just look into your head." Nieforan's eyes bulged at the memory of pain that Feathershine caused when she slammed her claws into his head. "We will tell you! We will!" the leader gasped, trying to avoid the cats' gaze. "You can look into our eyes, you know! That is, if you tell us," Leafgaze said icily. "Binaera was always the attacking type. She weakens the pack first in a small raid, then retreat before the enemy could fight back. When it comes to the true battle, the enemy's fighters are lesser and not as prepared. Binaera then puts her youngest fighters forward to make the enemy pack believe that they are facing something minor. After their guard is let down or one or two of her wolves are struggling or dead, Binaera tells her better and more senior fighters to attack like snakes, striking then retreating and doing so again," Nieforan said almost furiously. Leafgaze nodded slightly. She had remembered what Nieforan said, as best she could. "How would Binaera defend if your pack attacked first?" Darklight asked quickly, his eyes slits as he watched the wolves. "She would send her best fighters forward and leave the younger ones to defend their camp," Nieforan replied, still eying the deathberries nervously. Leafgaze nodded again.

Swift and Troutspirit returned, carrying a good bundle of vines and tendrils of other growth. "Now what do we do?" Feathershine asked in an undertone to Darklight, who was still acting as though he were in command. "Take them back. Keep the vines and stuff though - we never know when they'll become useful," the ShadowClan warrior said smoothly. Swift and Troutspirit nodded and quickly unbound the wolves and took away the vines while the other cats glared at the wolves. "One word and these go down your throat," Darklight growled, his tail nudging the berries a little closer to the two wolves. Urano let out a squeal and moved back a little, but the five cats remaining had been expecting him to.

They left the two wolves there and padded away to meet in their usual spot. Selora was still absent and her friends (excluding Urano for the moment) were obviously anxious. But none of the seven cats would guess that one of them would put two and two together.

"You!" a wolf growled, storming up to them. "What . . . ?" Feathershine muttered, then gave a start as she realized that the wolf was accusing them. "You seven are the reason Selora has gone, are you not?" Feathershine exchanged a worried glance with the other six. "I can't tell you that. If you want to know so badly, then go ask Nieforan," she said after a pause. The wolf narrowed her eyes. "Watch your step, cat! We are not finished with this!" she growled, leading her group away with their tails and heads held high.

In StarClan, a few cats sighed at the close call. "They're safe," Silverdrift meowed, relieved. "Those wolves are very smart," Firestar sighed. For now, they and Bluestar, Leopardstar, Mistystar, Blackstar, Onestar and Tallstar were the only ones watching. "Maybe _too_ smart," Tallstar murmured. "Don't say that!" Leopardstar hissed, turning to the WindClan leader. "Leopardstar's right. There's a thing called being so obsessed with being clever that you don't notice certain things," Mistystar agreed. Tallstar closed his eyes. "We're all afraid for our Clans, and we can only hope," Bluestar meowed gently. "The battle of two is coming," Silverdrift said suddenly and in a voice that didn't suit her. "What?" Blackstar asked. "The battle of two is coming, and the four with the three are the only ones who can defeat the wolves," Silverdrift repeated, "As two clash upon each other seven will find the ones linked with the stars of each. And it will be those ten who will protect the Clans once and for all." The legendary medicine cat seemed to suddenly snap out of the odd voice. "It was another prophecy, wasn't it?" she asked almost dismally. The others nodded. "And a long one, too," Onestar added. "So they have to find the ones linked with stars. That would be us, wouldn't it? So that means . . . they have to find the medicine cats of each Clan!" Firestar cried. "Oh, if only we could tell them through sending another warrior! But we've already been pushed so far. We're all weak and so drained of energy," Silverdrift sighed. "We have to be patient. We'll send one sign. One sign that they've got to find three others. But a minor one," Blackstar meowed firmly. Firestar sighed and inclined his head. "Thunderstar, Windstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar, Skystar! We must speak!" he yowled. The five cats padded towards him. "Please gather all of the cats. We're going to send the seven cats one last sign," the fiery leader said. Shadowstar's green eyes narrowed, but they all nodded.

Firestar sighed again. "Don't worry, Firestar. This is our only choice," Silverdrift said gently. The ThunderClan leader only closed his eyes and dipped his head to the medicine cat once.


	19. Attack and Escape

**If anyone is still reading... PLEASE REVIEW! I enabled guests to review as well for this fanfic. So even if you're a guest - you can still review! (And I found out how to do the line thing at last)**

* * *

Nieforan and Urano walked back into the camp, both showing no sign that they had been absent due to force. "Urano! Have you seen Selora?" Ciressa, one of Selora's most valued companions, trotted up to the silvery wolf. "No," Urano said, his thoughts flashing to the cats' deathberry threat. Ciressa blinked. "I am not entirely blind, Urano, despite my flawed eye," she snapped, "I can tell there is something you are hiding from me!" Urano gulped. The last thing he needed was a fight between Ciressa, who indeed was a strong fighter even though she was blind in one eye. "There is," he admitted, "But it is not within my rights to tell you." Ciressa growled and glared. "Nieforan, my leader! Please come into my presence!" she cried. Nieforan padded over, shooting Urano a glance before nodding at Ciressa. "What is it, my fighter?" he asked. "It is this worthless wolf who dares defy me, even though I am related to Nightfang, our Founder! He does not tell me truth about Selora! We in the pack depend on the she-wolf for many things. She is loyal and watches the cats so well - without her we feel rather lost. Nieforan, my leadership, do you possibly know where she has gone?" Ciressa asked, her one clear, un-misted eye full of questions. Nieforan was quite taken aback at this. "You do not need her. Are you saying that without a single fighter my pack is weak?" Nieforan snarled. Ciressa gasped and backed away, her blind eye rolling alarmingly as it did when she was frightened. "No, no, of course not! I - we - merely missed her," she said mildly. Nieforan gave her a long glare. "Get out of my sight," he growled. Urano and Ciressa moaned softly and scrambled away.

"What is happening to my pack?" Nieforan muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Binaera herself was actually almost bursting with pride as her pack practiced for the first minor raid. "Very good, Olrisor! We will teach those Nightfang pack no-brains yet," she said to her second-in-command, Olrisor. He nodded, gazing upon the pack as well. "I believe we are quite ready, my leader," he murmured. Binaera nodded curtly. "As I do as well, naturally. All my fighters, gather beneath me!" she howled. The wolves came streaming in like bees to honey. "You called, my leadership?" one of them asked. Binaera smiled, her teeth glinting in the light of the bright sun. "I did, Ingohis. We will launch an attack upon the Nightfang pack!" she announced. Her pack all threw their heads back and let out howls to the sky, all saying the same words. Binaera smiled and howled them herself, her voice louder than the rest of her pack.

"May those of Fiercefang emerge triumphant and may those of Nightfang be slaughtered!"

* * *

The seven cats were once again gathered together. "Binaera's going to attack soon, I can _feel_ it," Feathershine hissed. The other six all nodded. "I've been feeling it ever since we let Nieforan go," Leafgaze admitted. "Us, too," Elmwind put in. "Should we tell Nieforan?" Cloudleap murmured. "No! Let him suffer," Darklight growled, his claws sliding in and out. "Darklight . . ." Swift said, laying her tail on his shoulder. "Swift's right. We can't hold anything against the pack itself - they're loyal but they're stuck with a mousebrain and a foxheart of a leader," Troutspirit meowed. Darklight sighed. "I know. It's just that I feel so horrible for not fighting hard enough to defend ShadowClan and to get the wolves away from us," Darklight admitted. "We all feel that way," Leafgaze murmured.

"Nieforan! Nieforan, come quickly!" All seven cats' ears pricked at the sound of the wailing. "Looks like Binaera's pack has attacked," Troutspirit muttered, watching as the huge wolf called his fighters together and handing out commands. "Let's just watch," Swift decided. The others nodded in agreement.

Binaera walked into the camp, tail and head held high. "This isn't her usual strategy," Cloudleap muttered, blinking. "I greet you, Nieforan, leader of the worthless Nightfang pack of the Fang group," she said, a triumphant expression on her face. "And I greet you, Binaera, leader of the Fiercefang pack of the Fang group, whose wolves are more stupid than I have ever seen," Nieforan growled through clenched teeth. Binaera smiled coldly and met Nieforan's glare. "You will not be saying that after none remain in your pack. Fiercefang pack, attack!"

The cats all watched in fascination as the two forces collided notably. The Fiercefang pack attacked while the Nightfang pack fought to defend their camp and prisoners. Then something caught Feathershine's eye. "Look! They've sent a few wolves to take cats away!" she breathed to the others. They all looked in the direction her tail pointed. "How vile," Swift commented, making an attempt to copy the wolves' way of speech.

A young wolf headed towards them. "You are to come with me," he growled. The seven shot glances at each other. "Go for it," Cloudleap grinned. Surprised, the wolf looked at them all, surveying. Quick as they could, each of the four recited the chant so that there was no risk of catching the wolf at the wrong timing. It was Leafgaze, however, who was successful in diving into the wolf's mind.

Completely bewildered at what had happened to him, the young male wolf froze as Leafgaze planted a firm paw on what seemed like the ground. "One wrong move, wolf, and I let my claws do the work," she growled. She heard the wolf gulp and then nod. Leafgaze smiled slightly to herself as she padded to the shining web of thoughts.

Leafgaze knew that this was only to hold up the wolf attacking her friends, so she only selected a random thought that held basic information on the wolf. Through that thought, the ThunderClan warrior discovered his name was Artisoc, and that he was the newest fighter in Binaera's pack. And there was something that interested the she-cat, as she delved into that thought. Something about his history . . .

Before she could finish what she started, a form of Elmwind raced towards her and gave her a gentle tap on the shoulder with his paw. Blinking, Leafgaze broke away from the thought. "Sorry, Leafgaze, but you've got to get out. More wolves are coming, and we can't let them know that we can do this kind of thing," he hissed. Leafgaze heard Artisoc give a start at that. Elmwind's tail slapped over his mouth. "Sorry," he muttered. "Let's get out of here," Leafgaze growled, slightly extending her claws on the ground, and with satisfaction she heard Artisoc yelp.

Elmwind and Leafgaze arrived at the world outside of the wolf's mind. "What did you do to me?" Artisoc whined, staring at them through bulging eyes. "Nothing. Go back to your pack!" Darklight hissed. Artisoc stood his ground. "I cannot do that, Binaera would have my fur!" he said in a way that annoyed all of the cats present. "Just say that the cats who can enter minds defeated you. She knows us. _Now GO!_" Troutspirit growled, halfheartedly swiping at Artisoc, scaring him into giving a yelp and then sprinting away.

"One annoying wolf, down. What else?" Swift asked. "Fighting wolves, that's what," Cloudleap muttered. "Let's go get the others free. I'm sure we can hide them somewhere," Darklight meowed. The others nodded and they started to tell other cats to get free.

None of the wolves noticed this since Binaera had stopped sending wolves to get the cats due to Artisoc's tale of the mind-entering cats, which she did believe. The cats were unguarded and some of them had started to dart away on their own, snatching at this chance.

Nieforan and Binaera were in no position to notice, or even really care. Both were circling each other, golden eyes boring into amber. They growled threats at each other that none of the wolves heard, since they were all busy fighting off their enemy.

And throughout this, the cats all slipped away, to freedom, one by one.


	20. Seven Become Ten

**The cats escaped (finally)! And how do the wolves react...? We'll see.**

"Nieforan, the cats have gone!" A breathless Fanerog raced up to his leader. Nieforan and Binaera both snapped out of their circling and glaring. "They have _gone_?! How?" Nieforan demanded. Fanerog seemed to become smaller. "I do not know, my leader! One moment they were all there, the next -"

Binaera laughed icily, cutting Fanerog's sentence short. "Fool, you did not notice that in the heat of battle, they snuck away like shadows? All the better!" she taunted. Smiling in a satisfied way, she flicked her tail and disappeared with the rest of her pack. "This is not finished!" Nieforan roared, but the only reply he got was a distand laugh. Fanerog swallowed. This was not going to be a happy time in the Nightfang pack's history.

The huge leader wolf cursed under his breath when he saw that the cats had all disappeared. "Why did you not post guards?!" he snarled at Fanerog, who leaped back, terrified. "Y-you did not tell me to do so," he said in a panicked tone. "Even if I did not, has it not crossed your withered brain that they could have taken advantage of our fighting to escape? You are not worthy of this pack! The most disgraced wolf would be better than you, as long as their wits were still there!" Nieforan was in an extremely dangerous mood now. "Well? _Why are you not going after the cats, Fanerog?!_" Nieforan snarled. Fanerog nodded desperately. "I will, my leader, I will! Please let me gather the best trackers, and I will bring them back!" Nieforan nodded, glaring at his second-in-command. "Do so. And if you do not . . ." The huge wolf raised a paw and let his claws slide out. Fanerog gulped and nodded again, then darted out of his leader's scorching glare.

Feathershine laughed softly. She had seen the exchange between the two wolves. "Okay, everyone! Wade into the river, in the part full of reeds where they won't see you. They're going to track us by scent, and don't leave any pawprints in the mud, either!" she said. The cats all nodded. "Wait! Climb this tree and then jump. That way they won't pick up our scent on the bank, and also someone remove the scent off the bark by rubbing herbs or dung on it," Swift called out. The cats nodded and climbed up, and dived. Feathershine could see that Dewstar and the rest of RiverClan was already looking better once they felt the water in their fur. A young ThunderClan cat rubbed a mint leaf and stem on the bark with satisfaction.

They silently swam to the lake, where the cats all shared the sheltered forest, where they slept and rested in the trees, carefully using herbs to disguise their scent. Leafgaze sighed. It felt so good to see ThunderClan trees again, although she could see that many other cats disagreed. _They're not used to being in trees,_ she mused silently. _Huh, I'm glad that they taught us how to climb now. Thank you, Firestar . . ._ Leafgaze drifted off into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in a long time.

The wolves couldn't pick up their scent at all, due to the fact that they didn't get into the water directly from the riverbank. "They have left no scent!" a tracker complained. Fanerog gave that wolf a death glare. "They must have! Cats are not scentless, you know," he muttered, but he knew that the tracker was right - the cats seemed to have disappeared into thin air, and all the previous scents led to this area. Then they seemed to suddenly stop. "It is all we can do for now," another tracker sighed. "Nieforan will not be happy with that," yet another muttered. Fanerog sighed.

Nieforan looked at the trackers returning, expecting them to lead the huge group of cats. When he noticed that there were none, he leaped to his paws and demanded an explanation from Fanerog. "My leader, their scent trail suddenly ends in a certain area. We searched all over that particular area, trying to pick up the scent again, but there was none," the second-in-command said desperately. "Take me to the place!" Nieforan ordered.

As Fanerog expected, the leader found none. Nieforan seethed at this (and at himself, for letting a group of felines escaping his paw). "How can they leave no scent?!" he raged at no one in particular. "They may have covered it, my leader," Fanerog suggested tentatively. "Of course they must have! You were loud enough for wolves back at home to hear!" Nieforan snarled, his claws sliding out. Fanerog gulped and decided not to say anything else while Nieforan turned to glare at the rest of the trackers. "You are dismissed," he growled eventually. All of the wolves bowed their heads to him quickly before scrambling away. Fanerog was not so lucky.

Right when the second-in-command got up, bowed his head and tried to run away like the others, Nieforan leaped forward and bowled him down to the ground, his claws extended. "You, Fanerog, I will deal with," Nieforan growled. Fanerog could only stare. "I hereby banish you from the Nightfang pack of the Fang group, as is within my power as leader and the descendant of the noble Nightfang. You are forever exiled!" Fanerog's eyes widened even more in shock. "Th-then who will become second-in-command?" he asked, his voice almost a squeak. "Your sister, Cerissa," Nieforan said, his teeth all showing. Fanerog swallowed when he saw a glint in Nieforan's eye and took the hint, running as fast as he could and putting as much distance between the pack and himself as possible.

Nieforan growled and rose to his paws to speak to Ciressa.

Meanwhile, all of the cats slowly woke from a deep, peaceful sleep. All of the leaders cursed themselves for not posting a watch, in case the wolves found them. To their relief, none of the cats were missing. "Now what do we do?" Swiftstar asked in a conference of the four leaders, their deputies, and their medicine cats (excluding any apprentices). Feathershine raised her tail. The leaders all nodded to her. "Before we do anything, I need to tell you all something that I would've told everyone if the wolves hadn't attacked RiverClan," she said, taking a deep breath. All of the cats there eyed her curiously. "Does it concern others?" Darkstar asked. "Yes, it does. Seven of them, including Silverdrift," Feathershine answered. "Invite the six cats present in here," Dewstar ordered. Feathershine nodded and went to fetch her friends. Lightstar sighed. "It must be important if it concerns Silverdrift," she said. The medicine cats nodded.

And at last the tale of the seven cats were told to eager ears.

* * *

When Feathershine started to relate the story, it was sunrise. Now it was sun-high. The leaders, deputies and medicine cats all took time to absorb the information and all asked questions. The seven cats present answered as best they were able. "Why didn't you tell me that Silverdrift made a prophecy right when you left her side?" Dewstar demanded, but there wasn't any accusation in her voice. "I forgot," Feathershine admitted. Dewstar only nodded. "What the - ?!" Swiftstar cried, her sharp eyes spotting a patch of mist drifting towards them.

"Relax, Swiftstar. It's me - or have you forgotten your most gifted medicine cat already?" They all gasped as the mist materialized into the shape of Silverdrift. "I've got something to tell you. The wolf spirits have sent me another prophecy - 'the battle of two is coming, and the four with the three are the only ones who can defeat the wolves. As two clash upon each other seven will find the ones linked with the stars of each. And it will be those ten who will protect the Clans once and for all'. It's a long one." The medicine cats exchanged glances. "So we'll have to join you, Feathershine," Dappleleaf said, lifting her chin. Dusklight and Moontail nodded. Feathershine smiled, relieved. "Thanks. I don't know what Silverdrift means, though . . ." she said, turning to the StarClan cat. "It's pretty obvious, isn't it? You're already doing part of it," Silverdrift replied. "Yeah, I guess. How can we get rid of Nieforan though?" Feathershine asked. Silverdrift's eyes clouded suddenly. "To stop two the ten must show both how to forget the rocky road of their lives. Four must enter the web and, with stars of all at their sides, destroy the memory of love, hate and loyalty," Silverdrift said in a voice that wasn't quite hers.

Feathershine exchanged glances with the others grimly. "So we destroy any memory of that night, and replace it," Leafgaze muttered. Elmwind's eyes narrowed at no cat in particular. "That's not going to be easy," he said quietly. "I said that the stars of all will be at your sides, didn't I? So that means StarClan, the Tribe of Endless Hunting and the Spirit pack will help," Silverdrift said sharply. "Oh, of course," Elmwind said apologetically. Silverdrift directed her gaze upon the leaders. "When the wolves fight, it'll be your job to stall them so that the four can get to Binaera and Nieforan. Two will enter each mind and Spiritlight, Spirit-teller, Spirit and Spiranos will help them remove the memories. Medicine cats, stay and heal the wounded, even if they're wolves. They're innocent and only wish to be loyal. Those are the only directions I got from the Spirit pack," Silverdrift meowed. The cats all dipped their heads to her. "We'll do everything we can," Lightstar promised.

And so the most cunning, most fierce, most star-filled battle the cats had ever seen drew nearer and nearer, threatening to overwhelm everything in its path with blood.


	21. To Remove Memory

**Please review, and as I said, even if you're not a member of this site you still can! All criticism welcome, I really appreciate it, honestly. Also THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to CheyRae, who favorited my fanfic!  
**

Leafgaze and Moontail, who were familiar with the territory, led the now large group of ten cats to a small clearing where they could talk without any cat getting in their fur. The group was unusually subdued, each of them thinking about what Silverdrift had said about the final struggle. None of the four wanted to think about what they had to risk and do to get rid of the memories. And the medicine cats were all wondering if this fight would be like the Great Battle, with StarClan fighting with them once more.

"So how exactly do you plan on getting rid of the memory that she was talking about?" Moontail asked. "We - we don't know yet," Leafgaze confessed. The other three of the prophecized four nodded. "You don't?" Dusklight asked, startled. "I think our mentors will teach us, though," Darklight replied. "How do you get into other minds, anyway?" Dappleleaf asked, leaning in eagerly. The four glanced at each other while the three - the two witnesses and the SkyClan "guardian" - all shared a feeling, some sort of feeling that seemed to weigh their pelts down. It was Swift that Flies Through the Stars who realized what it was - dread.

"Well? Can you show us?" Dappleleaf asked, cocking her head. Feathershine glanced at the other three. They nodded slowly. "I'll stay out of your heads, in case one of us needs rescuing. Although I don't think it's necessary, we've all been fine up to this point," Feathershine meowed. Leafgaze, Darklight and Elmwind stepped forward, to lock gazes with their Clan's medicine cat and mutter the chant. Feathershine watched as they all entered the trance-like state, not moving at all. Troutspirit, who had been restless for a time now, stood and shook his pelt thoroughly. "I'm going for a walk," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into some undergrowth. Cloudleap jumped to his paws. "Wait! Don't go far, and please don't get lost or hurt," he said. Troutspirit nodded quickly and padded away. Feathershine turned her eyes on her Clanmate. "He's homesick," she murmured, glancing at the entranced cats. "Only those of ThunderClan aren't," Swift assured her. Cloudleap nodded. "You've got no idea at how far the SkyClan camp is. Skystar showed me what it was like, and we saw those wolves of Binaera's pack heading this way," he meowed. "Tell us about how SkyClan is now. According to our elders, Firestar re-founded it at a gorge, far away, even if you started to journey from the old camp in the forest," Feathershine said eagerly, her ears pricking forward. "Well, the first leader - Leafstar - she's long gone now, and our leader's currently Cliffstar. And our deputy's Thornfang, but she should be called Thorntongue, the way she talks," Cloudleap replied.

As Feathershine's eyes flicked towards the six entranced cats, she saw that Darklight had pulled out of Dusklight's mind. "That was - wow!" Dusklight meowed breathlessly. Darklight only managed a small smile. Clearly, delving into other cats' heads was tiring if you did it too much. "Darklight, just rest for now. Troutspirit's gone for a walk - he might bring back some fresh-kill, although I really doubt he could," Feathershine said soothingly. Darklight merely nodded, then sank onto the soft ground.

Eventually, Moontail and Leafgaze and Dappleleaf and Elmwind pulled away as well. The two who'd done the accessing collapsed just like Darklight. "Spiritlight didn't tell me about _this_," Feathershine muttered, pacing between the three cats. Troutspirit chose that moment to return.

"Hey, I caught some fresh-kill. Took me a while to get that hunter's crouch the ThunderClan cats are always using, but I got it in the end. Here." Troutspirit deposited two mice, a vole, a bird, and a squirrel. "Very nice," Cloudleap remarked, passing the two mice to the exhausted three warriors on the ground. "I suppose that the territory's replenished after we - uh - left?" Moontail asked, pawing the large squirrel. "Probably," Troutspirit agreed. "Thanks," the three tired cats croaked, starting on the mice. Feathershine shook her head. "I don't know what's happened to them! Just mind-reading a few times shouldn't do _this_ amount of damage," she muttered, bending down to take a bite of the vole, which she could keep to herself thanks to the plump squirrel and the bird. "I agree. I mean, Feathershine's done it more than any of them, and I don't see her acting as though she had greencough," Swift meowed, looking up from the bird. Cloudleap and Troutspirit nodded gravely while the other medicine cats looked frightened. "Maybe we've done something?" Dappleleaf managed to squeak. "I highly doubt that you did anything like that. I'll ask Spiritlight as soon as I can," Feathershine said reassuringly.

"You don't have to wait." Feathershine stared in shock as her second mentor started to gain a sort of solidness before her eyes. "I know what's happened to them, don't worry. It really depends on how hard they concentrated and how long they stayed and also how large the web was. What I like to call mind-accessing is a complicated thing to do," Spiritlight meowed. The other three medicine cats looked extremely relieved, then dipped their heads at the StarClan she-cat. "Now, about this memory-ridding you have to do -" Feathershine gulped "- I don't approve of it. You're all so . . . untouched, and once you do something like disposing of a memory you're stuck with the agony of having to watch what happens to your victim and the fact that you're responsible. And when you do it, the memory gets distorted. All sorts of things happen, and some of them aren't the greatest. The last time I had to do something like what you're going to, the cat in it exploded. Then it somehow came back only to be carried away by some sort of huge monster, nothing that I'd ever seen or heard of before. I don't want you to see things like that." Feathershine sighed. "Well, we have to. And I'll do it for all of the cats here," she replied. Spiritlight looked at her with something like pride, only increased tenfold by feelings both admiring and caring.

"All of the cats will thank you, believe me," Spiritlight said after a while. Feathershine's ears twitched. "Oh, I know that. Will you be able to guide my paws as I do it?" she asked. Spiritlight nodded. "I'll do as much as I possibly can," she assured the RiverClan medicine cat. Feathershine dipped her head at Spiritlight as the starry cat disappeared.

Darklight, who'd been the first to break away from Dusklight's mind, looked up from burying the mouse's bones. "I feel much better now," he meowed, padding over to Feathershine. She smiled and flicked his side with her tail. "You have to thank Troutspirit for the mice," she replied. Troutspirit looked extremely embarrassed as Darklight thanked him. "I'll do whatever I can to help," he said matter-of-factually.

Leafgaze and Elmwind recovered shortly afterwards. "Let's go back. If I know Swiftstar she'll probably be worrying her fur off at the way we disappeared," Elmwind said. The other nine cats all nodded in agreement.

The young WindClan warrior was right, except all of the leaders were worried and suddenly acting as though they were queens and the warriors and medicine cats were naughty kits who'd gone off exploring. "What's all the fuss about?" Leafgaze muttered through a mouth full of fur as Lightstar slapped her tail over her warrior's mouth as she'd started to speak. "Leafgaze's right. What happened?" Darklight asked, interrupting Darkstar's speech about not informing leaders of things they needed to know. "We were just worried that we'd lose the only hope of driving the wolves away," Dewstar said curtly. "Dewstar, we won't run off like addle-headed kits!" Feathershine said indignantly. "We know, but we've been on tight strings ever since our Clans were taken. You've never been a leader, so you don't know what it feels like . . ." Swiftstar drifted off.

"Lightstar! Darkstar! Swiftstar! Dewstar! There's wolves, at the lake's bank! I think they've somehow picked up our trail again!" A ThunderClan warrior who'd been chosen for the patrol that checked the area for wolves crashed into the meeting. All four leaders leaped to their paws, eyes blazing and tails lashing. Feathershine exchanged a glance with her friends. "I guess that the time has come to get rid of those memories," she sighed.


	22. The First Battle

**Thanks to Cinderheart377, who actually reviewed this! (And Wavepelt doesn't really get mentioned, he's just a crabby old thing that I included when I was still starting afresh.)**

Nieforan glanced around the thick foliage that covered the ground. It would serve as a good paw print disguise, he thought grudgingly, following the stale scent that had been well covered but still stood out to his well-trained nose. He looked over his shoulder and saw the rest of his pack, silently following and keeping easily to the shadows of the thick trees. Nieforan twitched his tail, signaling them to hurry.

The wolves had no idea that the cats knew that they were coming. Claws were extended and the even the kittypets, rogues and loners all seemed willing to fight. "This time, we work together!" Swiftstar, Lightstar, Darkstar and Dewstar were gathered on the Highledge with the other cats beneath and able to hear. "ShadowClan will attack from the shadows of the trees," Darkstar announced. "WindClan will lead the first group of warriors to fight the wolves head-on," Swiftstar yowled. "ThunderClan warriors will be the second group of warriors to attack Nieforan's wolves!" Lightstar added. "RiverClan will attack any stray wolves who appear to be trying to escape. We want them contained here and we will _not_ let cowards of the pack retreat to the camp!" Dewstar cried. "I would like the Tribe cats to stay in the trees and attack like eagles, and to watch and be alert," Stoneteller meowed. There was the leader of the rogues and loners with them, who was called Ray. "All cats who've not been mentioned yet, I'd like for you to help all cats. Do what you do best," he almost roared across the deserted (and now refilled) ThunderClan camp. "Which cats either don't want to fight or are injured, raise your tail!" Swiftstar yowled. Two loners and five kittypets lifted their tails high. Glancing around her, Feathershine could tell that the loners both bore bite marks and two of the kittypets had marks upon them as well. "Very well, then. Moontail, please lead the cats to the medicine den," Lightstar ordered. Moontail dipped his head to his leader and then padded to the den with the cats on his heels.

"What about defense? Don't we need to defend the camp?" an anonymous cat asked loudly. "The camp can be rebuilt later if it gets trampled, mousebrain," the cat's neighbor replied. "I appreciate your question, Sunglint," Lightstar meowed, lifting her head. "But your friend Stonefur is quite right. Our freedom comes first, then our safety. The camp can be rebuilt when we've recovered. And I don't say this often, Clans and other cats alike, but _show no mercy_." Murmurs of approval met the ThunderClan leader's words. "Places, everyone," Darkstar yowled over the low din. The cats immediately headed to their designated spots, waiting silently and patiently for the wolves to appear.

The Nightfang pack's eyes were seen before they discovered that the cats had all gone. Growling furiously, Nieforan walked into plain sight. "Where have they gone?!" he snarled at an unfortunate fighter, who'd followed his leader loyally. "They have hidden. Do you not see? They are waiting to attack," the fighter managed before the leader snorted and threw his body aside. "They may be, however. Scent them out!" Nieforan ordered, his face and expression misshapen by fury.

"Attack!" Swiftstar yowled, leading her Clan and a few hangers-on forward. Nieforan whirled around and met them, silently (but urgently) signalling to his pack with some sort of snarl that brought out all of his anger successfully.

WindClan clashed in a whirl of claws, fangs and mottled fur as they charged at the Nightfang pack. Nieforan had brought only part of his pack with him, having not planned to attack so soon. "Bring reinforcements!" he growled at Cerissa. His second-in-command nodded fearfully and dashed away. "Tribe of Rushing Water! Attack!" Stoneteller yowled. Cerissa's faithful running soon became an anguished struggle as a large group of the Tribe cats jumped onto him. Nieforan stared, stunned, as his second-in-command practically drowned in a mass of hissing, biting and scratching cats. "Nightfang pack! Retreat and regroup!" Nieforan howled. Then RiverClan cut off his plan as they fought any wolf that tried to get away from the cats. ThunderClan and ShadowClan watched, slitted eyes catching every move and waiting to see any weakness in the pack.

Nieforan was already struggling to hold his group together. Although they were few, the wolf fighters had the advantage of size. The wolf leader thought for a moment, then barked out new commands.

"Wait for the cats to make the first move, and then fight!" The wolves complied immediately, but the cats had heard also. "Do the same!" Swiftstar yowled, circling a fighter. Not sure what to do, the wolves fell into a state of confusion. Nieforan growled frustratedly. "They will tire of this game! In the name of Nightfang, watch and -"

He was cut off short when Dewstar decided that RiverClan would finish the huge leader wolf once and for all. RiverClan cats piled onto him, not unlike the Tribe and Cerissa. Nieforan saw only claws and fangs and aimed at their pelt. He was a seasoned and experienced fighter but the RiverClan cats had overwhelmed him.

Dewstar launched herself into the fighting mass of warriors, aiming blows at Nieforan wherever she could. Suddenly, the wolf's face emerged from the pile and Dewstar's eyes met with his. Nieforan and Dewstar both lunged at each other, hoping to hurt the other. Dewstar's attack managed to get a few scratches on the huge wolf's face while Nieforan's blows nicked one of the RiverClan leader's ears but did little damage otherwise. Dewstar leaped back as Nieforan struck out desperately with one unsheathed paw. "Too slow!" she said tauntingly as Nieforan tried to get her again but was held back by the weight of Dewstar's warriors.

Out of nowhere, some of Nieforan's fighters hurled themselves on the RiverClan warriors. Dewstar cried out in rage as the cats were forced off of Nieforan's pelt and struggled to defend themselves against the new wolves. _I must forgive Wavepelt about what he said about Silverdrift. He's such a good warrior,_ she thought to herself as she joined her Clanmates, helping them fend off the wolves. As she fought through the wolves, hurting quite a few, she felt something slashing and biting next to her, helping her. When she turned to look at whatever was there, she saw a starry-pelted cat fighting beside her. Dewstar's eyes widened when she realized who it was. "Mistyfur! It's you!" she said breathlessly to the StarClan warrior. Her mentor nodded briefly, giving a wolf a good slash on the nose. "You trapped Nieforan?" Mistyfur asked, turning to Dewstar when she'd defeated the wolf. "Barely. That wolf has more fight in him than a lion!" Mistyfur nodded again. "StarClan is joining you, and the Tribe of Endless Hunting's coming along," she meowed.

Turning, Dewstar saw StarClan cats of all shapes and sizes fighting among all of the cats, doing whatever damage the could to the wolves. "Don't worry. Is Binaera here?" Mistyfur asked. Dewstar shook her head. "We need the four to do what they've got to. But since Binaera isn't here . . . all of our efforts are pretty much useless."

"Don't say that. You'll have another victory on your paws and the wolves can't ignore your presence at the lake anymore," Mistyfur meowed. Dewstar sighed. "You're right. We've lost some warriors already, though," she said. "I hope it will be worth it," Mistyfur murmured, then launched herself into battle again. After slight hesitation, Dewstar joined her mentor.

Feathershine was faring well. She'd patched up quite a few warriors and they were all doing good. Wavepelt was one of them, to her slight annoyance. He was muttering under his breath about not being able to go after the wolves. "Wavepelt, I've got to concentrate!" Feathershine snapped at the seasoned warrior. Wavepelt glared but said nothing.

Leafgaze was fighting as best she could. She'd helped a lot of Clanmates defeat wolves by working together. And she could tell that the cats were winning. Nieforan had started to look nervous, and she liked it. Seeing that the rain of Tribe prey-hunters and cave-guards hadn't done what she'd hoped for, she started to pelt towards the lead wolf herself. She jumped into the air and landed on Nieforan's pelt. "You'll pay for everything you've ever done!" she snarled, clawing away. Nieforan thrust his body upwards, trying to get Leafgaze off of him. All it did was rile Leafgaze's fur, and she started to bite as well. "You'll be sorry you ever laid eyes on the Clans!" she hissed around a mouthful of fur.

Darklight's Clan was doing well too. He could tell they were winning, and Leafgaze seemed to be dealing with Nieforan quite nicely. Instead, he helped the ShadowClan warriors get injured cats to the medicine cats, who were working together to heal more cats faster.

Elmwind was extra thankful for his ability to weave between the wolves' legs as he fought, tripping them and annoying them all the more. When they attempted to kick him with unsheathed paws, he dodged expertly and clawed them, then disappeared before they could retaliate.

Nieforan finally gave up when Leafgaze had missed his throat by a hair several times. "Nightfang pack! Retreat!" he howled, making sure that every fighter heard. This time, the cats decided that the wolves could go and lick their wounds. "We've lost Rainwhisker, Flowertail, Nightfur, Lilacfoot, Ivyleaf, Sunglint, Brighteyes, Birdflight and Skycloud," Darkstar said mournfully after he counted them. The other three leaders sighed. "I hope it was well worth it," Dewstar meowed. "The wolves will attack again," Lightstar said, her eyes darkening. Swiftstar lifted her chin.

"We will be prepared."


	23. Aftermath

**I think you know this, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Also thanks to junebugz21 and Cinderstar377 and any other person who's reading this that sits on the planet. And I'm sorry, Cinderstar377. I decided not to kill Wavepelt out of my goodwill. XD  
**

Nieforan's patrol crashed into the wolves' camp, making many wolves jump up and assist them and the current starwolf, Areshia, dashed out of her den with many herbs and what the wolves used for stopping the blood flow, a mix of moss, nectar and cobwebs. "What did you do?!" Areshia scolded, padding the stuff in place with her nose and paws. "The cats - they -" Nieforan rasped. "Do not attempt to speak. Someone has injured your throat badly, but it can be healed," Areshia said sharply. Nieforan nodded meekly as Areshia called out to a fighter who wasn't as badly hurt. "Who has perished?" she asked the fighter. "Cerissa, Joranor, Tobeesha, Verran, Quenoran, Leranos, and Urano," the fighter said in a weak tone. "So many?" Areshia murmured, leaving Nieforan to rest. "Yes, we were lucky to survive. Those cats fought as if it were the only thing that mattered in their vile lives," the fighter replied furiously. Areshia nodded and made a paste out of a certain herb. "Apply this to your scratch. I do not want infection in the camp," she ordered.

Areshia sighed and looked around. _How long will it take for them to realize that Nieforan is driven by nothing but ambition, foolishness and a misread sign? And how much will the pack suffer because of Nieforan's stupidity . . . ? Oh, Spirit pack help me, I_ must_ help them! _Then she gasped as a Spirit pack wolf appeared before her.

"Do what you must. You will still be loyal to the pack, but you must warn them," the spirit said. Areshia nodded faithfully. "I will, Scennia. I will."

Not long after, she'd drugged Nieforan with a deep-sleep herb and had gathered some wolves who thought the idea of using cats was ridiculous. "Wolves who gather here! Scennia wishes to speak with you all," Areshia said. The wolves all gasped and exchanged glances. "Thank you, Areshia," Scennia said softly, ignoring the more gasps at being able to see her. "I wish to right a wrong I made when Nieforan was young. I am afraid that this is all my fault." The wolves all started to show signs of fury at this, having lost some of their loved ones because of their mousebrained leader. "You must refuse to fight. Make up an excuse, of any sort. The Spirit pack will support you and send you enough power to fool Nieforan," Scennia continued, "When Nieforan leaves with a small patrol, it is then that you must escape into a pack of the Elements group." One wolf snarled and stood up. "Why the Elements group? They are weak and all the others know it!" he growled. Scennia smiled. "That is why you must join them. They possess powers beyond even the Spirit pack's understanding. They choose not to fight because they know there is more to life than enlarging your territory or fighting each other." The wolves looked at each other dubiously. "I believe you, Scennia," a she-wolf said, rising to her paws. "Why?!" the wolf who'd objected against Scennia turned on the she-wolf. "Because I am half Element," the she-wolf replied, ignoring the other wolf's started growl. "I have known they were different from other wolves. They could harm you - if they wished. But they have mercy and do not do it, even if the others are completely ignorant of their might." Scennia nodded. "Well spoken, Nelara. Now. Do as planned. The Spirit pack is on your side." With that said, Scennia disappeared.

"You will not listen to that fleapelted liar, will you?" the male wolf snarled. "I will. I care not if you plan on being my mate, I will go to one of the Element group's packs," the Nelara retorted. The other wolves all nodded. The only one who objected glared at all of them. "You will regret doing so!" he growled. Nelara leaned in to whisper to her neighbor Woreni. "He will betray us if we do not silence him," she muttered. Areshia, who overheard, nodded grimly. The wolves eyed the traitor-to-be. Then one fighter leaped onto him, snarling and doing what he could. The others exchanged a glance, then joined the fighter.

Eventually, they made it look like that the battle with the cats had injured him, then the herbs had failed and he was left to die like this. Nelara nodded, her eyes slits. "That is one goal accomplished," she said, her voice hollow with loss. "Nelara, it was worth it, you will see," her neighbor murmured comfortingly. Nelara sighed. "I suppose," she murmured, just as Nieforan awoke.

"What has happened?!" he cried on seeing his dead fighter. Areshia leaped to his side. "I am so sorry, I tried everything I was taught! Oh, Nieforan . . . ! There was no helping him, he was so badly injured," she wailed, passing a sly look at the others when Nieforan looked the other way. Nelara nodded slightly, approving. Nieforan growled a little, then collapsed again. "It is only one loss," he muttered to himself, "Only one loss. . . ."

* * *

The four Clan leaders were also summing up the aftermath of the fight when Firestar suddenly appeared. Moontail shook his head. "The way they're coming to visit so often you'd think they were coming to train!" he meowed. Firestar sighed. "In these circumstances, we're risking it. Scennia's got some wolves fully persuaded, so that's going to be a few wolves less that will be fighting," he said. The medicine cats all looked at each other when Feathershine snapped.

"Where's Spiritlight and the others? We need them, now!" she snarled, her tail lashing as she leaped to her paws. "I'm right here, no need to be impatient," a voice meowed gently.

Feathershine felt her pelt go hot as she saw Spiritlight, Spirit, Spirit-teller and Spiranos step in front of her, their starry pelts duller than usual. "Don't worry, that's only because of the power we need for sending spirits down here," Spirtlight assured her apprentice. Feathershine nodded, her eyes still wide with shock at the state the ancient creatures. "I'll go get the others," she mewed quickly, dashing away to find Leafgaze, Darklight and Elmwind.

Once they were all assembled (with some onlookers watching curiously), Spiranos started to speak. "I know the pressure you feel with what you must do," he began. "Memory-erasing is not an easy thing to achieve. There is always some sort of sacrifice that you must make in order to do it properly. Usually it is your life." The onlookers all started to hiss and lay their ears back in furious shock. "Please! We'll do anything," Leafgaze said softly. The four of the stars glanced at each other. "I'm not risking any of these faithful cats! They've done everything you asked, so why do you want one of them to _die_?!" Darkstar snarled. "We don't!" Spirit-teller shot back, "It's just _required_!" Swiftstar nudged Darkstar, motioning with her tail for him to sit down.

"Repeat after me, please," Spirit said firmly,

_"Memories vile and thoughts joyous,_

_One must go and depart this mind.  
_

_Creatures unknown and ones anonymous  
_

_All the memories of this thought's kind  
_

_Must leave and depart, never to return.  
_

_Sea and mountain, sky and earth  
_

_Hep us now and join as moons turn  
_

_Ice and rock, water and fire,  
_

_Help us now and leave your birth.  
_

_Go to the stars, of skies higher."  
_

Elmwind blinked. "That's a long one," he commented. Spirit nodded. "We did what we had to. Why else are we with the stars and spirits?" he replied. Darklight stared, now seeing the reason of the previous fours' deaths. "Yes. We cleared the minds of Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar, Shadowstar and Skystar so they could be the founders of the Clans," Spiritlight said quietly. "Then there's a fifth one of you!" Feathershine said, glancing around. "No. One of the leaders' history was filled with the worst memories I had ever seen, and that leader was glad to be rid of it," Spiranos said just as quietly. Leafgaze stepped forward. "This is the present. We can't worry about the past or - or -" She couldn't bear to continue. Spirit-teller closed his eyes. "We know, warrior of Thunder. We know."

The cats who had been watching now pressed closer, trying to hear. "Back up!" Darkstar snapped. Lightstar nodded. "Show some respect. These warriors are risking their lives for our well-being," she meowed. The other two leaders nodded as the four cats went hot with embarrassment.

"All of you, repeat the chant," Spiritlight ordered gently. The four nodded and tried as best they could to repeat it over and over until the ancient four nodded with approval. "Very good. Don't forget it," Spirit warned. "We won't," Feathershine replied.

As Spiritlight, Spiranos, Spirit and Spirit-teller ascended back to the stars, Silverdrift could be heard muttering.

"I hope not."


	24. Element Allies

**I should change the name of the previous chapter to "Rebellion", but "Aftermath" sounded catchier. Also, UPDATES WILL BE SLOWER DUE TO THE FACT THAT MY SISTER HOGS THE COMPUTER AND I HAVE SCHOOL TO WORRY ABOUT. Anyway...****here's the next chapter!  
**

Areshia stepped out of her den, looking immensely satisfied with herself. She was glad that she'd done _something_ about Nieforan's ambitions, and that she had loyal fighters to support her and also the Spirit pack, too. "Areshia, is it true that Horatios did not make it?" Ciressa's friend, Inarin, had always been concerned about every little thing. "Yes, it is," Areshia muttered, trying to brush past Inarin, but the she-wolf stood her ground. "Who will be second-in-command now? Ciressa is dead and Fanerog is exiled. Their mother and father have gone on, and they have no relatives," Inarin snapped, the subject shifting abruptly. "Nieforan will find some'wolf," Areshia replied in the same monotone, although inside she was struggling to control herself. _No second-in-command . . . this could be the chance we are waiting for!_ Inarin eyed her. "What if he dies, as well?" she half-growled. "He will _not_! Spirit pack forbid you say such a thing of our wonderful leader!" Areshia snarled, her eyes glinting dangerously. "I suppose," Inarin muttered dubiously. Areshia glared at her. "Great spirits . . . move out of the way, if you please, you difficult fussy she-wolf!" she muttered, and this time Inarin let her through.

The pack was a mess, all of them either looking like they were worried to death or bearing the marks of the battle with the Clans, although some were already healing. "You!" Areshia jumped as Horatios's mate, Eronya, pushed past the other wolves and put herself in front of the starwolf. "You let my mate die! And _you_ will pay for it!" the fighter hissed, her claws extending and showing wickedly sharp points, proof that she'd been sharpening them. "I do not wish to pick a fight with you, Eronya," Areshia snarled back, unsheathing her claws as well. "Then may luck go against you," Eronya replied, her teeth glinting, "For _I _do!"

Eronya was a good fighter, and Areshia wasn't that much of a match. Somehow, though, the starwolf felt the ancient and feared battle blood of Nightfang rise within her, and Areshia fought harder than Eronya and was much more successful. The rest of the pack only glanced at them - recently, many fighters had taken to turning against each other, each blaming the other for losses.

The fighter eventually gave up when she realized that the Spirit pack supported Areshia. Growling, Eronya stepped back while her eyes challenged anyone to laugh at her. None of them did. "Do not seek another fight with me again, Eronya. The Spirit pack supports me," Areshia said, death glaring the other she-wolf. Eronya blinked, surprised that such a usually peaceful wolf would say something that only fierce fighters would. "Spirit pack or not, starwolf, I will avenge Horatios one day, even if it will be my last!" Eronya snarled before melting into the shadows. Areshia tossed her head and lashed her tail. "Fool, she will not learn!" she muttered and padded back to the starwolf's den.

* * *

For the first time in very, very many moons, the four Clans were training together. The leaders decided that they wouldn't need to be separate and secretive anymore, due to the fact that wolves were here. The warriors exchanged battle moves and strategies, and all hostility was forbidden. The four leaders gazed upon their Clans with pride as they trained, and medicine cats were showing more unity than usual as well.

Feathershine could see Darklight among the throng easily, his unusually bright pelt standing out against the others. She was watching as Dappleleaf chose an apprentice, which she'd planned on doing for a while but never got the chance. "Feathershine, which one do you think would be best?" Dappleleaf muttered nervously to Feathershine. "Gustpaw or Sunpaw?" Feathershine purred, watching to two apprentices as they stared up at their medicine cat with eyes like moons. "They both show talent for healing, and I don't know which one to choose . . .!" Dappleleaf murmured urgently. "I'll take them with me and test their memory," Feathershine offered. Dappleleaf blinked in gratitude. "Oh, thanks!"

The two apprentices bounded into the forested area with Feathershine, each trying to outrun the other in excitement. "Hey, you two, do you want the wolves to hear you?" Feathershine asked, silently catching up to them. "Sorry, Feathershine," Sunpaw said sheepishly but Gustpaw lifted his chin defiantly. "I was being quiet!" Feathershine stifled a purr. "Oh, yes, about as quiet as a horse could run through all this! Now, look at this herb. Tell me what it is," she meowed instead. The two apprentices leaned in eagerly and observed the plant. "It's catmint!" Gustpaw declared while Sunpaw cried, "It's burdock!" Feathershine purred. "Oh, great StarClan. It's none of those, this is coltsfoot," she replied. She noticed that the two's pride drooped rather noticeably. "Don't worry, you're still beginners. Now, what's cobwebs used -"

Suddenly, Feathershine stopped her sentence. "Gustpaw, Sunpaw, don't move or speak," she said in a very low whisper, eying their surroundings. The apprentices, scared into silence, also looked around with their now orb-like eyes.

"Do not worry, Feathershine, it is I." A familiar voice met Feathershine's sudden silence and Selora padded into view. "Oh! Don't worry, you two, this is Selora. Say hello," Feathershine said. Sunpaw stared at the wolf, making no move while Gustpaw blinked and walked up to the she-wolf. "What's your name? And why are you so big?" he mewed. Selora laughed and sat down. "I am a wolf, not a cat. But I am an ally of your Clans," she replied. Feathershine nodded. "She helped us a lot, you know." Sunpaw nervously dipped her head to the wolf, making Selora nod in return. "Feathershine, I have urgent business. I must speak with your leaders," Selora said in an undertone. Feathershine narrowed her blue eyes. "Yeah. Of course. Come with me, and I'll tell them you don't mean any harm."

Swiftstar's ear twitched as she heard the medicine cat and apprentices coming. "Dappleleaf, they're coming back," she meowed to the WindClan she-cat. Dappleleaf nodded and got up, her eyes shining as she looked around for the familiar pelts of silver, gold and grey tabby.

Instead, she was greeted by all three of those and a wolf. Gasping, Dappleleaf leaped back. "Wolf!" she cried, but only the leaders heard. They all leaped up and their fur bristled, blazing eyes glaring around the clearing. "Don't worry, this is Selora. She helped us a lot when we were still with the pack," Feathershine called. Only Dewstar, who by now trusted Feathershine wholeheartedly, visibly relaxed. "How did a _wolf_ help you?" Darkstar snarled. "She helped us put together plans, and she distracted Nieforan while we - did things," the RiverClan she-cat replied. All four leaders blinked. "I am sorry to intrude, but -"

_"Wolf!"_ Feathershine stared around to see who had yowled the word at the top of their lungs. To her mild surprise, it was Wavepelt, glaring at Selora with distrustful eyes. "Calm _down_, everyone!" Lightstar yowled back, seeing that the four Clans were showing signs of alarm. "This is Selora! Without her, we wouldn't be standing here!" Feathershine cried as loud as she was able. Some cats nodded at this, reasoning that only a double-sided agent could've got them out of the mess. Other cats (who were slightly more mousebrained, such as Wavepelt {I include this for your pleasure, Cinderstar377}) didn't calm down at all. "How can we trust her?" a warrior snarled, stepping forward. "You can trust her because _we _say so!" Darklight replied equally fiercely. Wavepelt glared at the ShadowClan tom, but didn't reply.

"Wavepelt, the word of these four cats are enough for us leaders," Dewstar said gently. Wavepelt opened his jaws to say something sharply, then decided against it. "I guess," he muttered, stepping back into the ranks of warriors again. His leader nodded curtly. "Good. As you were saying, Selora?"

The she-wolf glanced around at the now peaceful cats, and continued. "I am very sorry to intrude everything, but I wished for the Clans to know that they have allies within the pack," Selora announced. The four exchanged delighted glances while the other cats cheered. "Who are they? Next time we fight, I don't want to hurt them," a warrior called out. "It is composed of Areshia, Nelara, Jasinon, Deltor, Corinnir, Paretha, and Metholrey. You do not have to worry about battling them because the Spirit pack will help in doing that they escape the pack and join the Elements group - which you will find useful," Selora replied. "How?" Elmwind asked. "I do not know. It is all that Scennia would say." Selora sat down and wrapped her huge tail over her paws.

Feathershine nodded. "Dappleleaf, I'm afraid I can't choose an apprentice for you," she said to the WindClan medicine cat. Dappleleaf smiled faintly. "Oh, it's okay. StarClan sent me a sign. Sunpaw, could you come with me . . . ?" Delighted, the golden apprentice sprang to her paws. "I guess that means I don't have an apprentice any more," Sunpaw's previous mentor Snowbreeze meowed. "No, you don't," a WindClan kit cried, "You've got us!" Feathershine purred at the sight of eager kits trying to become an apprentice early. Snowbreeze laughed. "Maybe a few moons later, Willowkit," she said. Swiftstar nodded at Snowbreeze. "I promise you'll get another apprentice."

Selora coughed gently, drawing everyone's attention again. "Also, Scennia wishes to let you know that the Elements group is coming very soon to assist you," she said. "More wolves?!" Wavepelt cried furiously, leaping up again. _"Wavepelt!"_ Dewstar growled, shooting her warrior a warning glance. Wavepelt sighed but didn't say anything against Dewstar. "Yes, more wolves. These wolves, however, hold powers you have never seen," Selora growled. "Selora, that's two packs, right?" Leafgaze asked eagerly. "Yes. The leaders are Yamora and Okaeli. They are the most powerful in the entire pack," Selora replied. "What kind of powers?" Lightstar asked, her ears pricking forward. "Things such as flying, being able to enhance their skills, extraordinary things." The four exchanged a glance. "They'll help us, you say?" Feathershine asked. "Yes, they will. Unlike any other group, the Elements packs hold great faith in the Spirit pack," Selora said, nodding to the sky. "When will they arrive?" Swiftstar asked. "Very soon, Scennia tells me. They will be transported by means of the Spirit pack's power."

Suddenly, a cry sounded in the border patrol's watching area. "Wolves! Wolves, heading straight for us!" a warrior shrieked. "Do _not_ sound the alarm! It's only our allies!" Lightstar yowled. The message rippled throughout the Clans and other cats: _Allies, coming soon . . . allies to defeat the wolves . . ._

Feathershine smiled. At last, everything was coming together.


	25. Yamora and Okaeli

**I have to thank MoonKissedDreamerEureka's fanfic, _Warriors: New Frontier Book 1 _for the idea of the Elements group's powers thing. Please read her fanfiction and tell her I sent you. Her fanfic is about different Clans than the ones we know, but they're quite similar. It's very well written!**

**And also - when I finish this fanfic, I'm planning on writing this other one in a different category. The category is Deltora Quest, and if you're a fan PM me, I'd be glad to give you the link (once I start it). If you're NOT a fan, then it's okay since the main characters don't know the world either- if you read it you won't be lost. But I think that Deltora Quest deserves more fans, so that's my way of trying to promote it.  
**

* * *

As Feathershine gazed out, trying to see the Elements group's wolves, she saw a flash of unified silver, almost like fish's scales. "What are we supposed to do?" Dewstar whispered. Feathershine shook her head. "I don't think we've got to do anything. They're the ones who know," she replied. Dewstar nodded and watched as the two packs headed into the clearing.

"My name is Yamora," the first leader said. She was silver, like all the others, but had icy green eyes and an especially thick tail. Her paws were rather small, though, giving her the appearance of being delicate, but you could tell that she wasn't like that once you looked onto her pelt - it bore numerous scars of battle, and a scar crossed diagonally from the top of her left eye to her muzzle. "And I am Okaeli," another leader said, stepping forward. This was also a she-wolf, who had eyes that were oddly similar to Leafgaze's. She had a duller pelt, but her claws seemed to be non-retractable, as she kept them out and they had some sort of permanent stain on them. Okaeli also had scars, although Yamora's beat hers by a long shot. "All of the ones present thank you for being here," Feathershine meowed. It felt like the right thing to say to these leaders. They nodded to her and sat down. "We know everything," Yamora said when Feathershine started to speak. "Scennia told us what had happened. We are extremely saddened by Nieforan's behavior. He should know better than that." Feathershine could only nod. "Now. Heralsiq, please come here," Okaeli called. Heralsiq was similar to the other Elements group's wolves - sleek silver with piercing eyes and bushy tails. "Yes, Okaeli?"

"Do what you do best, Heralsiq," Okaeli said simply. Heralsiq nodded quickly, then sat down to stare at the sun, muttering strange, inaudible words under his breath. "What's he doing?" Feathershine asked in an undertone to the wolf pack leader. "He is possessing one of the wolves in the Nightfang pack. Most likely the second-in-command," Okaeli replied evenly. "Okaeli, I believe there is a problem," Heralsiq said suddenly. "Yes?"

"The Nightfang pack has no established second-in-command," Heralsiq replied, his eyes turning onto Feathershine. "I didn't know!" she cried indignantly. "Then Possess a fighter, and do it swiftly!" Yamora snapped. Heralsiq nodded again and started to mutter strange words, fixing his eyes on the sun.

The two packs, four Clans, one tribe and many others all waited patiently as Heralsiq slid into a trance-like state, his eyes glazed over with the color of the sun. "How long will this take?" Swiftstar asked. "It depends if the elements agree with him and how willing that fighter is," Okaeli replied, glancing at her fighter. "Then possess Nelara! She's against Nieforan," Feathershine cried. Okaeli blinked, then nodded and murmured something in Heralsiq's ear. Heralsiq nodded very slightly, then froze again. "I told him to try to Possess Nelara. He knows her," Okaeli whispered.

Heralsiq chose that moment to come back to earth. "Nelara welcomed me, and the elements thought my request was just. Nieforan plans on attacking the cats tomorrow at dead of night, when the clouds cover the moon. Areshia has told him this, but Nelara believes that Areshia was lying. The moon will be well in view, and that will enable some advantage to your side," Heralsiq said. "That's good to know," Lightstar murmured, glancing at the cats. "Yes, it is good news," Yamora agreed. "I will clear the sky to reveal stars as well. That will serve as signals, too. I might also set up a few traps for Nieforan's pack along the way here. Will you entrust the forest to me to do so? The elements need confirmation," Yamora asked after a pause. "I will. Thank you, Yamora, Okaeli. Without you, we'd lose for sure," Dewstar said graciously, dipping her head. "It is nothing. The Spirit pack meant for everything to go this way," Okaeli replied. No one asked her what she meant.

"And now, we will brace ourselves. Fighters, are your skills at sharpest point?" Yamora called out. "Yes!" the entire Darkwind pack called out. "And you, my pack?" Okaeli howled. "Yes!" the Shadowfire pack cried. The two leaders smiled and nodded as one. "Prepare for battle! The pack of Nightfang approaches!"

Those words proved true, as Nightfang pack fighters sharpened their claws and bore their fangs.

* * *

Silverdrift, high in the stars, nodded contentedly. "It's all going very well," she sighed to herself. "It is," Bluestar agreed. In the last few days, the two Clan cats had become fast friends, along with Mistystar and Sandstorm. "What if they don't survive the last test?" Mistystar asked, her eyes gleaming with worry. "They'll be fine. Look how they've managed so far!" Silverdrift insisted, although she knew that there was a chance that the Clans wouldn't prevail in the end. "They've got the Elements group on their side, and the stars and spirits. What else do they need?" Sandstorm murmured. "Nothing," Bluestar replied curtly. "Then why do I have a feeling . . . something out there isn't supposed to be around," Mistystar muttered, her eyes darting around the area. "You're just worried, Mistystar. Everything's finally going the way we need it," Sandstorm insisted as well, but she also felt that there was something that was poisoning the presence of every cat near. "What can it be, even if it's there?" Silverdrift snapped.

Silence greeted the medicine cat's words.

"Even if Mistystarisn't right, we've _got_ to be prepared for everything," Bluestar meowed, staring at nothing in particular, deep in thought. "I agree with Bluestar. The wolves caught us off-guard, and I don't want anything like that to happen to the Clans again," Sandstorm said quickly. "Should we send them a sign?" Mistystar asked quietly, her eyes starting to become unfocused as she also started to consider what they could do. "No," Silverdrift said firmly, starting to pace, "We can't worry them over nothing. We will _not_ say anything to the Clans unless the danger becomes defined. Agreed?"

Reluctantly, the other three cats nodded.

* * *

Shadows were creeping through Binaera's camp - she could feel them. Glaring around, she got up and called over her shoulder that she was going for a walk. Her second-in-command, Lycranus, padded up to his leader but backed down when she growled at him.

Binaera walked to the marsh area, towards Nieforan's camp. She could see that they were training, probably to regain the cats they lost. She snorted to herself. _Why can they not see that it is not worth the trouble? And my pack would defeat them soundly anyhow, no matter how many fighters they have. _She crept forward, keeping an eye on the pack the entire time. Binaera drew in a sharp breath when she saw that Nieforan wasn't there with his fighters - he was _sleeping_!

The she-wolf's eyes shone with triumph as she silently sprinted back to her camp. _The perfect time! Bless the Spirit pack, this was meant to be our victory after all! _Joyous and vengeful thoughts ran through her head as she sought out Lycranus.

And under Binaera's nose were the eyes of a traitor, ready to report to Nieforan.


	26. Darkness Over Triumph

**Who do you think is better: Nieforan or Binaera? Include it in your review, since I want to see which wolf wins... Also, if you want to know more about me, a good place to do that is to read my profile (or skim through it, since it's really long).  
**

* * *

Areshia watched as Nieforan slept. She'd put another dose of the deep-sleep herb in his normal medicine again, just so that she could talk with the other members of resisting Nieforan's orders. "Do you think Binaera would take advantage of his slumber?" Nelara asked. "Perhaps. I am not sure, but if she does, then it will be a good thing," Areshia muttered. Deltor, another resistor, stepped forward. "It will be. Then we could signal to the cats, and they could do what they must. I sensed that they had private business with Nieforan and Binaera," he said quietly. "Deltor is right. If Binaera's pack attacks, then we will slip away and alert them," Metholrey agreed. "Then that is what we will do. Are you with us, Corinnir, Jasinon, Paretha?" The other three fighters nodded. "Very well. That is settled, then. If you catch sight of any of Binaera's wolves, alert the rest of us, but not the pack. Understood?" Areshia glanced at the other resistors. All were healthy, and strong fighters. "We do," they said in unison. Areshia smiled. "Good. Try to get yourself into a patrol - Verannoh is serving as second-in-command for now," she replied. They all nodded. "I will watch over our - sleeping - leader."

The starwolf watched as the five other wolves sped away to Verannoh. She lifted her head to the sky. "Spirit pack, I will listen! Is there anything else I must know?" she asked. Scennia appeared before her again. "Greetings, Areshia. We believe there is nothing else that you need. Everything is going accordingly," the previous starwolf replied. Areshia dipped her head. "Very well, Scennia. See to it that it does," she said. Scennia nodded back to her, then faded slowly like separating mist.

Areshia sighed, closing her eyes. _What if Scennia was wrong? I feel something is disturbing the triumph that should be coming to me. Something is blocking it, holding the triumph back, so that it cannot reach me. Something wants us gone . . . the land is rejecting us! _Her eyes snapped open as she glanced around nervously. _No. It is not the land . . . then what else is it? Scennia may not feel it, nor does the Spirit pack. But I am only one starwolf. What can I do?_

* * *

Feathershine watched as Dappleleaf padded forward with her new apprentice Sunpaw. "Feathershine, I need to speak with you. There's something I have to say," the WindClan medicine cat murmured into Feathershine's ear. "All right," Feathershine replied quietly as Sunpaw stared. "Sunpaw, could you go sort the herbs? Just separate them. And later, if you want, take Streamripple, Skycloud, Berrypaw and Dusklight to look for more herbs. We might need them," Dappleleaf meowed. Sunpaw nodded eagerly and scampered away for the medicine den.

"You need an apprentice, Feathershine. Who knows what prices the memory-erasing might demand? If it's your life, then RiverClan won't have a medicine cat!" Dappleleaf said worriedly. Feathershine moaned. "I've been so caught up in what's happened that I forgot about it!" The WindClan medicine cat laid her tail on Feathershine's shoulder. "You'll find one, I'm sure, being the prophecy-receiver and all that," Dappleleaf joked. When Feathershine's eyes only darkened, the other medicine cat sighed. "Listen, Feathershine. I'm quite old, and I've seen much. I know that what's done _after_ a mistake is what matters - not before. Start training an apprentice now, or I can train two - Sunpaw and yours," Dappleleaf murmured. Feathershine's eyes met Dappleleaf's. "I'll do as you said. I already have an apprentice in mind, really."

Goldenpaw stared up at Feathershine in awe. "Really, Feathershine?" he squealed. Feathershine nodded. "I've noticed how you dislike all the fighting that's been going on recently, and how you're always watching a medicine cat when you're free from doing anything. I think you'd make a wonderful medicine cat," she meowed. Lilypetal, Goldenpaw's mother, nodded happily. "I think Feathershine's right. What RiverClan needs is you," she said, touching her tail lightly to Goldenpaw's shoulder. "I wonder what Splashtail would think of that," Feathershine muttered, her eyes gleaming. "Oh, he'll be _fine_. Just because he's Wavepelt's brother doesn't mean he's got the same old crabby attitude," Lilypetal replied, smiling.

And so it was that Feathershine had a 'paw to take her place. And so it was that no cat noticed as battle cries erupted in Nieforan's camp, across the lake but loud enough to be heard many, many a long way.

* * *

"Traitor!" Binaera shrieked as she started to claw a fighter to pieces. "How dare you tell Nieforan's pack! How dare you show your ugly face here, in my pack!" The Fiercefang pack's leader was in hysterics. One of her most valued fighters was Nieforan's all along. "You were the shadow I felt in my camp! You - you little maggotclawed, boarfaced, snakehearted _newt_!" Binaera continued to throw insults at her fighter, aiming sharp, expert blows at him all the while. "Nieforan's pack promised _far_ more than your small, weak group did," the turnpelt sneered, trying to dodge the blows and hardly succeeding, since Binaera's rage was driving her to her peak skills. "I will kill you myself, then dye myself in your blood to let any other rebels know!" she snarled, and her threat was proving to become very nearly true as the traitor collapsed onto the ground, unable to defend himself anymore.

Binaera growled and walked away, breathing hard. She spied Nieforan battling his way through her fighters. "Nieforan!" she hissed, launching herself at him. Their eyes met, briefly, and in that moment memories spilled between them. Both wolves shoved them away. "I have a score to settle with you!" Nieforan snarled, and the two rolled over, the Spirit pack watching with disregard.

* * *

"What's that?" a warrior suddenly cried. "What's what?" another warrior asked, flicking his friend's shoulder with his tail. "Your ears must be full of fluff, Sparrowpelt." Sparrowpelt shook his head. "No, I'm certain I heard something! I really am, Lightningtail!" The two ThunderClan warriors glanced at each other quickly to see if they were both sane, then sighed. "Well, I suppose it makes sense that you've been traumatized by all that's happened lately. You're a young warrior, you shouldn't be seeing things like that. I don't - "

Lightningtail was cut off by another bloodcurdling cry. "What was that?!" the warrior growled, jumping. "I told you I heard something!" Sparrowpelt said smugly. "Shut your mouth. I'm trying to listen," Lightningtail growled again, flicking his ears in the direction of the shriek.

Yet another howl cut through the air, but this time it was a little fainter, as if whoever was crying out was running out of lung power. "Are the wolves fighting?" Sparrowpelt asked, his eyes wide. "Imagination of warriors these days!" Lightningtail muttered but didn't disagree. Sparrowpelt noticed the silent confirmation and his deep amber eyes widened. "That's it, I'm reporting to Lightstar!" Sparrowpelt streaked past Lightningtail, ignoring his grumbling as he followed laboriously due to an injured paw.

"Lightstar, Lightstar!" Sparrowpelt crashed into the camp. All four leaders whirled around to stare at the young warrior. "Lightningtail and I heard some battle cries out there - we think the two packs are fighting!" Sparrowpelt said breathlessly. Lightningtail limped into the camp as well. "I think Sparrowpelt's right. If the four want to do what they need to, it's best to do it right now, while they're all still near the ShadowClan camp," he growled, his lightning-like fur bristling alarmingly. "We'll take all the cats there immediately. Everyone here against the wolf packs of Nightfang and Fiercefang, gather here!" Darkstar yowled.

The numerous cats streamed from all sorts of unlikely places and sat down in front of the leaders. The wolves sat in the back so that all creatures there could see, and a few wolves granted with the power of flying hovered nearby. "We think that the packs of Nightfang and Fiercefang are fighting, and we'll take advantage of that to drive the wolves away once and for all!" Swiftstar yowled. All the creatures there let out a cheer. "Everyone, to the ShadowClan's camp - that's where they're fighting!" Dewstar agreed. Cats and wolves alike nodded and began the journey to the marshy and pine-filled camp.

Feathershine held back her words of worry. Something was holding her from rejoicing, and she gave a start as she realized what it was -

Darkness.


	27. Hope and Pride

**To anyone who's wondering: this fanfiction will be about 30 chapters, or more, probably more, since I tend to write a lot of useless detail and also I have a habit of stretching short stories out. Sorry about that...**

* * *

Areshia, Nelara, Deltor, Corinnir, Metholrey, and Jasinon were escaping the battle using the noise as cover. Long shadows cast by the setting sun also provided a nice hiding place. _Hurry,_ Jasinon signaled with a flick of his ear. Corinnir, the wolf trotting next to him, shot a glare at Jasinon that said _I know!_ Areshia flicked her tail irritably but didn't signal anything back.

The six wolves trekked carefully through the marsh and jumped into the lake, muttering and shaking their pelts. "I cannot believe we are doing this," Nelara muttered. Suddenly, she plunged into the water. "Nelara!" Areshia cried, scanning the surface of the lake for a flash of grey pelt anxiously. Just as suddenly as she'd gone under, Nelara resurfaced. "I believe that my being half-Element allows me to swim easily," she murmured, darting under the smooth lake again. "Help -!" Metholrey choked out, trying desperately to paddle with his paws. "Nelara, help him!" Areshia muttered, although the she-wolf had already gone under to support Metholrey. "Thank you," the fighter panted as Nelara half-surfaced, holding him up. A few bubbles came under, but every'wolf could guess that Nelara had said "Welcome".

They made slow progress towards the cats' camp, paddling laboriously (all except Nelara, who found herself moving as one with the water, more in place than she'd ever been with the pack). "Look! It's the resistors!" Darkstar cried, his sharp eyes catching the swimming wolves easily as he led the cats to the wolves' battle. "Oh! RiverClan, help them!" Dewstar yowled. A good number of RiverClan warriors launched themselves into the lake water and tried to help the wolves swim more easily.

Eventually they made it onto the bank, breathing hard while Nelara stood and shook herself almost resentfully. "I think that was quite enjoyable," she said, her eyes shining. Deltor shook his head weakly. "Oh, Nelara, that was absolutely exhausting! How could you stand it?" he moaned, rolling over a little. "Nelara is related to Rieverra, who belonged with the water. Rieverra was a legendary wolf among us of the Darkwind pack, and she could swim before she could walk, since she was born in the frozen seas. It was a strange tale that we heard," Yamora replied, stepping forward. "It is true that I swam in the frozen seas as well," Nelara admitted, but her blue eyes shone with joy instead of shame. "That's all very well, but can we get going, please?" Swiftstar asked. She looked as if she were walking on thorns, the way she kept pacing impatiently. The wolves smiled slightly. "Of course. Let me bring the moon and stars out early so that we will be able to see," Okaeli replied, closing her eyes and starting to chant in the way Heralsiq had, but a more complicated one and much longer.

* * *

In a place that the wolves liked to call Tnemele, which was "Element" spelled backwards, Okaelie's spirit met with those in the stars. "Koronan, do I have your permission?" she asked, lifting her head to meet the star-filled eyes of Koronan's spirit. "Yes," the Founder of the Darkwind pack breathed. "Elements of Tnemele, do I have your approval?" Okaeli asked softly. In the place called Tnemele, the wind started to shift, gently blowing Okaeli's fur from nose to tail, smoothing it and not ruffling it at all. "I thank you, Element of the Winds," she said quietly. The stars and odd moon of Tnemele above suddenly brightened, shining until Okaeli's eyes couldn't stand it and she shut them. "I thank you, Element of the Skies," she murmured quickly, and the blinding light dimmed immediately. A rushing sound of water met her ears, bubbling and gurgling happily and when Okaeli glanced around, she was standing in the middle of a clear, starry stream. "I thank you, Element of the Waters," she added. The stream disappeared and was replaced by a meadow, the grasses standing straight, tall and proud and growing very green and healthy. "I thank you, Element of the Lands." With those words, Okaeli found herself on a cliff overlooking mist-wreathed mountains with snowy peaks. Caribou, elk and moose alike all could be seen, trotting in a thick line beneath her. "I thank you, Element of the Stones," Okaeli said. Then she found herself in the middle of a fire that neither burned or hurt her. In it, she only felt a soothing feeling, like gentle water running down her pelt. "I thank you, Element of the Fires," she muttered, lifting her head. A sudden whirl of stars surrounded her, and when she opened her eyes she was back at the lake's bank, with cats staring eagerly at her.

"Look!" someone suddenly cried, and everyone looked to the sky. The moon and stars shone more brightly than the cats had ever seen it, and all of them drew in awed breaths. "They have approved, and they are with us," Yamora murmured happily, a slow fire of joy burning in her eyes. "It is not only a wish granted, but a sign!" she cried, whirling around to face the cats and wolves assembled behind her. "A sign of victory, that our light will dispel the others' darkness! For the land is bright as day, brighter than night should be!" A cheer rose among them, seeing the hope in Yamora's words. "It is true. The Elements agreed very quickly, faster than they have ever done," Okaeli added.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let us proceed!" a fighter howled eagerly. The two wolf leaders and six cat leaders nodded, their hope melding into one.

But Feathershine didn't feel the unity, pride and joy that the others felt. Like a shadow, she slipped away to force that darkness from hiding.

"I will defeat you," she growled quietly, swearing a silent vow and weaving through the trees. "You'll meet your end, or else the Clans will meet theirs!"


	28. The Attack

**THANK YOU TO MadeOfTitanium, who favorited this fanfiction! And the other person removed this from their favorites, so THANK YOU! ALSO TO fernblaze, who favorited me and this story and also followed me and this fanfic...! THANK YOU! And also: 26 reviews already?! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED SO FAR!  
**

To fernblaze: Uh... I'm really sorry, but could you tell me which chapter Artisoc was in...? I've forgotten I ever wrote about him . Once I find that chapter, I promise I'll include something!

* * *

Feathershine pressed through the undergrowth, her earlier, fresh determination being slowly put out as she realized she was utterly lost. "Fishbrain, you should've brought Leafgaze with you at least!" she muttered to herself, sitting down to rest. Feathershine glanced around the area - it was full of trees, trees and more trees, and there was no sign of an end, not even a small gap of light. She opened her mouth and caught the scent of a squirrel, but decided against going after it - what if she just got even more lost?

The RiverClan medicine cat decided eventually to track it anyway, to see if she could mind-read it and try to find its memories of the territory. But the squirrel had gone suddenly - and so had every scrap of prey in the area. "What the . . . ?" she growled, as she scented the air and received nothing but the smell of trees in response. "It's like they vanished," she mumbled to herself, steeling herself forward.

"Feathershine."

She whirled around, claws unsheathed, expecting an enemy. Instead, she saw Spiritlight. "Spiritlight!" Feathershine cried, racing forward. "Hello, Feathershine," Spiritlight purred, stepping forward. "What have you come here for?" Feathershine asked. "There's a danger. The rest of our little quartet also senses it, and it's not Binaera. No, this is more of a threat than the Fiercefang pack, this is huge," Spiritlight murmured, so that Feathershine had to lean in to hear. "What?" she asked, confused. "Spirit believes there's a traitor among you," her mentor replied, "So watch out." Feathershine blinked. "But they're all loyal!" she protested, but when she opened her jaws to continue, Spiritlight silenced her with a deathly glare.

"You can't know that, Feathershine. Oh, the others are definitely loyal - the seven of you have been together too long and been through too much for them to be a turnpelt. It's the other cats I'm worried about, and Spirit agrees with me. I felt that darkness, that weight - like you did, undoubtedly. And I think it's a traitor, concealed until the very last moment, when unity and loyalty are needed most," Spiritlight meowed in an undertone. "What about Wavepelt? He's annoying and he has some sort of grudge against me, although I have no idea what it is," Feathershine suggested. "No. It can't be Wavepelt, because the true traitor would probably use his reputation in the Clan as cover," Spiritlight replied evenly, glancing around. "Yeah, I guess so." Feathershine sat down again and wrapped her tail around her paws. "Does anyone have any idea who it might be?" she asked. Spiritlight nodded. "A medicine cat, perhaps." Feathershine growled at this. "Never! I've known the others for a long time, and they'd never betray me!" she snarled, rising to her paws again. "As I said, Feathershine - you don't know that," Spiritlight replied coolly.

Spiritlight rose to her paws as well. "Now. Return to your Clan, and heal for them. Fight if you wish, or blind the enemy with your power. All spirits of the stars wishes you well." Spiritlight's form disappeared into a tendril of mist, which rose lazily and slowly evaporated. Feathershine heaved a sigh, but that sigh was soon changed into a sharp breath as the mist appeared again and started in a certain direction. _Follow me, and you'll be safe,_ the tendril seemed to say. Not quite knowing why, Feathershine dipped her head and followed.

The Clans hadn't noticed Feathershine's disappearance, since they were all raring to fight and within them, they were celebrating. Feathershine easily slipped back among their ranks, watching as the mist that had led her out of the forest truly disappeared. "Feathershine, is this an herb?" Goldenpaw bounded up to her mentor, a stalk of plant in her jaws. "Yes, that's poppy," Feathershine purred, taking the stem into her paw and set it on the ground. "The seeds are still in the flower, apparently. Did Dappleleaf tell you what poppy seeds are used for?"

"Pain relief and . . . sleep, right?" Goldenpaw asked. Feathershine nodded, her eyes shining. "I knew we'd make a medicine cat out of you yet! Let's catch up with the Clan, and you can take the poppy to your friends to show them what it looks like, in case they ever need it," she meowed. Goldenpaw beamed and nodded, scrambling away to catch up with Vinepaw and Brushpaw, her littermates.

Feathershine's eyes half-closed. If only she could share that joy, the optimistic feelings of her apprentice. She was one herself, when it came to the art of mind-delving. She knew that to Spiritlight, she was Featherpaw. She knew also, that she had to watch for the traitor.

But deep within her, she knew that no one could ever guess who it was.

* * *

Stars shone overhead as the Nightfang and Fiercefang packs fought, unaware that their enemies were heading their way. Nieforan and Binaera circled each other, their glares scorching. "You would not listen! If we had gone from the packs, we would not stand here!" Nieforan roared, but made no move to attack Binaera. "I would not leave my pack to suffer because of a foolish fantasy! I just could not!" Binaera shrieked, but, like Nieforan, did nothing. "_Your pack_ banned inter-pack relationships!" Nieforan retorted, his claws marking deep scars in the ground. "That was settled long before you or I existed!" Binaera growled, but she was showing defeat. "Come from your pack now - surely you have mated, and you have pups among the younger ones!" Nieforan developed a smooth, oily tone that disgusted all wolves nearby. "I . . . " Binaera hesitated, torn my this sudden offering. Then her eyes flashed as her swift mind came to a decision, and to the horror of every'wolf, she leaped on Nieforan, her claws at his throat in the time of lightning.

"What about you, Nieforan?" she snarled, her eyes flashing again. "Your pack will suffer while we alone thrive! I cannot - _will_ not - live with the knowing that my looks and personality destroyed an entire pack!" Nieforan's golden eyes widened as he realized that Binaera would refuse over and over. Then they narrowed furiously, glaring back at the icy blue orbs boring into his. "Very well!" he spat, trying to come from under Binaera's weight, "Do as you like, while my pack overrules yours! My pack was destined for greatness, whilst yours will struggle and die under my paw, weaker than a newborn of the Elements group!" Binaera's pelt shook as she quivered with rage at Nieforan's words. "Weak! Of course one of the Nightfang pack would dare accuse another of being _weak_ while their own pack emits it, and takes pride in doing so!" she replied just as furiously. "Oh, is that so?" Nieforan jeered. "Then did you receive a sign from the stars, saying that you were fated for power, when you were only a pup? Were you the one who watched as your mother interpreted two colliding stars as your destiny? I shall think not!"

Using some last reserve of energy, Nieforan threw Binaera off, and glanced around very quickly. Binaera did the same without knowing that she was, and her eyes widened with horror as she caught sight of the cats, and she lifted her head to howl a warning command.

"All those under Fiercefang! Retreat and regroup! _We are being invaded!_"


	29. End of Battle, Start of Plans

**If anyone thinks that it took a while for the cats to attack, I agree. I don't know why exactly I stretched out the events so that it took up around three or four chapters, but I guess that's me . . . and I accidentally put "26 reviews" on my other chapter . I MEANT 16, it was a typo. (Although I don't think very many people would care, but I don't want other people to think I'm bragging.)**

* * *

The battle suddenly ended thanks to the warning cry of Binaera's. All wolves retreated immediately, vanishing into the shadows. Lightstar hissed and scraped her claws into the earth, marking deep scars in it. "Cowards!" she spat, her tail lashing. "They wish to fight another day," Okaeli replied, "That is quite wise, on their behalf." Darkstar nodded. "And that gives us time to plan. Let's retreat, for now, and organize ourselves again. Then we'll drive them out, once and for all." The other leaders all nodded approvingly.

And watching anonymously was the cold-hearted traitor, glaring at them through the darkness of bushes through slitted eyes.

* * *

To some wolves, the four Clans, the Tribe, the Elements group, and the loners, rogues and kittypets were just too much. Those wolves retreated immediately, hiding somewhere deep and not coming out for a while yet. The cats and Elements group worked together, using the tactics that Yamora and Okaeli had taught them, and they could pass for young wolves who were still learning. The most difficult thing for the cats was the fact that wolves' signals seemed to have a language of its own, and that they could only understand bits. The Elements group's fighters used their powers very well, and with much gusto, now that they were finally showing how powerful they really were. Binaera had raced off to retreat and regroup with the rest of her pack, but she didn't plan on hiding for long.

Feathershine and the other medicine cats headed for a sheltered area not far from the battlefield. They stored their herb bundles there and sent the apprentices out with three warriors to search for herbs. "I wonder if we'll need catmint . . . ?" she heard Dappleleaf mutter. "No, I don't think any warriors will catch greencough here," Moontail replied, his whiskers twitching. The WindClan medicine cat rounded on the ThunderClan one. "Well, what if?" she challenged furiously, her fur bristling. "You'll never know what will happen!" Dusklight sighed and placed herself between the furious she-cat and the startled tom. "Listen, guys. Stakes are high, I'll give you that. But it's no reason to go turning against our own kind!"

_One of us is, Dusklight. And what if it's you? What will you have to say for yourself then? _The thought crossed Feathershine's mind like a thunderbolt, quick but searing itself into her memory. She shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of it, and earned confused and baffled looks from the other medicine cats. "Oh, I just got something into my ears," she muttered quickly, gently digging her claws into a pile of herbs to separate them into neater groups. "Feathershine, whether you like it or not, we're all worried about you," Moontail meowed, stepping forward next to her. The RiverClan she-cat lifted her head. "Why?" she asked around a mouthful of stems and leaves. "You need to be protected. Your powers are the only hope of sound victory," Dappleleaf agreed. Feathershine heaved a sigh and nodded, her eyes misting over in raging thoughts.

_Why, Silverdrift? Why me? Why not some superior cat, like Dewstar or something? Why me . . .? Why . . . ?_

* * *

Swift, Troutspirit and Cloudleap finally found a chance to talk to Leafgaze, Darklight and Elmwind, and they seized it quickly. "How did everything go?" Troutspirit asked, sitting down quickly next to Darklight, disturbing the brightly pelted warrior. "Yeah, how did it go?" Swift asked, thumping down next to Troutspirit. Cloudleap, however, looked at his companions indignantly and deliberately stepped on Swift's tail, making her yelp. "Mind yourself!" she half-growled, but turned back to the other three immediately. "I guess it went well," Leafgaze meowed, her eyes drooping. "We're tired, though," Elmwind added, and Troutspirit noted battle scars across the young warrior's shoulders. "No kidding about that. Do you need some fresh-kill? A patrol just brought some back earlier," the RiverClan warrior offered. "Yeah, it would help," Darklight mumbled, but he was half asleep. Troutspirit got to his paws, shaking his head. One he left, Cloudleap took his place. "Why are you so tired?" he asked. "We read a lot of minds," Leafgaze replied, her voice muffled by drowsiness. "They didn't tell us that you could end up like this!" Swift cried. " 'S normal." Elmwind's voice, too, showed his exhaustion. "Here, eat this." Troutspirit came back with two mice, a bird and a vole. " 'Ery nice, but m'not 'ungry." Troutspirit shook his head again, biting into the vole. "Fine then, we'll eat first. Don't worry, we'll leave you some," he retorted. Swift and Cloudleap exchanged amused glances, then dug in as well.

Meanwhile, the eight leaders (including Clan leaders, Stoneteller, the wolf leaders, and the "leader" of the loners, kittypets and rogues) were holding a meeting. "Is there any weakness of the two packs?" Lightstar asked. Yamora and Okaeli both blinked, then paused. "There is always a weakness in the ice, no matter how hard it is to reach," Yamora replied simply. The other leaders, with the exception of Okaeli, all stared uncomprehendingly. "There is, but we must find it," Yamora said, sighing at their bewilderment. "Oh."

There was a silence for a while until Darkstar spoke again. "We should ask the four, see if they saw anything while they were in the wolves' minds," he meowed. The other leaders nodded approvingly. "Very well. Breezeheart, go fetch the four," Swiftstar ordered to her deputy, who nodded and raced away. "Now we will see," Okaeli murmured.

Feathershine, Leafgaze, Darklight, and Elmwind walked into the small circle, regarding all of the leaders by dipping their heads. "Now, did any of you see a weakness within the packs?" Dewstar asked. Feathershine hesitated before answering, "Yes. Their hate for each other is bound by a tragedy long ago, when Binaera broke Nieforan's heart." The leaders all drew in sharp breaths or shook their heads disbelievingly. "Unbelievable! They hate each other over _that_?" Foxy, the selected temporary leader of rogues, loners, and kittypets couldn't seem to take it in. "Believe it, Foxy. Wolves of the other packs are like that," Okaeli muttered, her brilliantly shining eyes darkening. "It has been like that for so long. Packs make their own laws, but all are similar. We of the Elements disagree - wolves like us live in harmony and we care not for borders and rigid rules," Yamora said stoutly, her eyes flashing in contrast to Okaeli's. "Is there any way we can attack them using that - tragedy?" Lightstar asked. "Perhaps," Feathershine replied, "I don't know."

Suddenly, a fighter in the Elements group stepped forward. "I am Yamora's second-in-command, Toralin," he growled, nodding to his leader. "I have a slight idea on how to defeat the Nightfang and Fiercefang packs." Yamora glanced at her second-in-command, then nodded slowly. "Very well, Toralin. Tell us, please," she replied.  
Toralin lifted his head, smiling slightly. "Thank you, Yamora. Please gather closely - I would not like it for any others to hear, yet."

* * *

Confusion and pandemonium reigned in Nieforan's camp. Wolves growled and attacked each other again, blaming the other for a loss, while others huddled into their own groups, talking and whispering darkly. Then Nieforan's furious snarl shot throughout the camp.

"Areshia! Where is our starwolf, when we need her most?! _Areshia, come out now in the name of Nightfang! I will hunt you to the death!_" Wolves stared, wide-eyed, at the seething form of their leader as he padded out of the starwolf's den in defeat to the anonymous silence. "You! Have you seen Areshia?" Nieforan snarled, clawing at a random fighter, who happened to be Eronya, who had fought Areshia not very long ago. "I do not know, and I care not!" she snarled in response, trying to wriggle her way to freedom, away from Nieforan's claws. "You know something, I can sense it! Try to hide it from me, Eronya, and I lay my wrath upon you!" Nieforan growled. Eronya snorted. "Very well, although your so-called 'wrath' is nothing. I only tell you because I hold - things - against that little mangy excuse of a starwolf. I believe she has run away after fighting with me." Eronya gasped as Nieforan's claws slid near her throat, her eyes bulging dangerously. "It was Horatios, was it not? He was in absolutely critical condition after the battle! But that does not matter. You say Areshia has run away?" Eronya gulped, meeting Nieforan's blazing golden eyes. "I - I believe so, my leadership," she replied faintly, for Nieforan's paw was cutting off her blood supply. "You _believe_ so? Is there not anything you are certain of?!" Nieforan put more pressure on his paw than ever, and mother wolves covered their pups' eyes with their tails in shock and fury. "I - my leader - I . . . "

Eronya fainted due to the weight of the paw on her throat, and Nieforan drew it back hastily as wolves around him started to howl in shock and despair. "Calm yourselves!" Nieforan roared, "You are fools! Do you not see that this is what Binaera _wants_?! You are all fools, all of you!" He stormed into his own half-cave to sulk as the fighters muttered about their addle-headed leader behind his back.

* * *

And in StarClan, the cats smiled, satisfied. For once, something within the wolves was going their way. And only Silverdrift was worrying, to herself, about the traitor she had sensed within the cats.


	30. Past and Trust

**Yay, the thirtieth chapter . . . ! Sorry if you were looking forward to the fight in chapter 29, but I just HAD to have the cats and Elements wolves plan everything out. I know, I'm horrible. And I KNOW that I said that I wanted to finish this up, but for some reason I couldn't continue the darn old battle. I don't know why, either, and I'm VERY, VERY VERY sorry if any of you are not happy with the way things are going. I think the final battle will be in either the next chapter or the one after that . . . I'm so sorry if you're looking forward to it!  
**

To Cinderstar377: The "leader" was elected, chosen by the OutClanners (that's what I like to call them). He's not REALLY the leader, just a temporary one.

To fernblaze: Ahem... please, which chapter was Artisoc in? I COMPLETELY forgot about that wolf, sorry... .

**Anyway . . . let's go on, shall we?**

* * *

It was dawn, but the sky was still slightly dark as the cats and the Elements wolves silently padded for the wolves. "Surprise is what we need," Darkstar had said earlier that day, "Surprise and cover." They had followed him exactly as he asked, gliding over the grass and pinpointing their directions without speaking. Yamora and Okaeli hovered above the ground, not even touching the earth and dashing across air. A few of their pack followed them, gifted with the same power. The others stared at them enviously but made no point in complaining about it.

They reached the packs just as dawn truly set in. The medicine cats had settled in earlier, making themselves small, sheltered dens in which they stored all of their herbs, their apprentices quivering with excitement. Their mentors hushed them and waited for the arrival of their allies, sorting the herbs and glancing at the sleeping packs. Feathershine noted, with some amusement, that they hadn't set up a watch at all. _I guess the packs are breaking down,_ she thought, keeping an eye on Goldenpaw, who had been staring at the pack for some time now. In a very, very low whisper she muttered, "They're all so plump!" Feathershine purred quietly, her whiskers twitching. "Not very nice of you, Goldenpaw! But yes, I agree."

Feathershine's eyes were caught by a sudden movement among the dawn's dim light. "Oh, they've arrived safely!" she breathed. Goldenpaw gave a little bounce in excitement. "Can I go meet my littermates?" she asked eagerly. "Young one, I don't think they would bring many apprentices with them," Feathershine meowed. "Can I check, at least?" The huge, green eyes were so hopeful that Feathershine couldn't deny.

The two walked silently towards the cats and Elements wolves, nodding a silent greeting. "Is everything going well?" Feathershine muttered into Dewstar's ear. Her leader nodded, glancing at the rising sun. "They'll be up soon," she breathed back, "And we want to be ready." Feathershine watched as Goldenpaw wove through the mass of creatures, looking for her littermates. "Keep an eye on that one. She should not be doing things like that," Okaeli murmured. Feathershine nodded quickly and set off after her apprentice.

Leafgaze was enjoying the feeling of coming triumph that she had never felt so powerfully. She watched with pride as her Clanmates trekked after the wolves silently like wind, keeping up even with WindClan. Her thoughts all ran along the lines of glory and victory at last, and didn't even think about the traitor, who was in fact watching the ThunderClan warrior very carefully.

Darklight, however, was thinking about that very matter. _Who can it be? _he thought, _A warrior? A loner? A wolf? __But of course, they'll only expose themselves when we need them most. I wish StarClan would send us a sign!_ He glanced around anxiously, but of course he couldn't speak, or else all warriors padding alongside him would shoot him disapproving glances, which would probably be slightly ruffled by the fact that he was one of the four.

Elmwind raced ahead of his Clan, half-leading them next to Swiftstar, who was having trouble keeping up with the young warrior. He was savoring the wind caused by his speed, smoothing his fur and clearing his head. Elmwind looked behind him and caught his leader's eye. Her warning look flashed_, __Slow down! I can't even keep up, let alone the Clan!_ Elmwind slowed a little bit, and let WindClan catch up t him.

The cats and silvery wolves gathered together, and announcements were made in low voices and were repeated throughout the meeting. "We will attack soon, when we give the signal. Pass it on," Yamora murmured. Ripples seemed to take hold of the creatures as they turned to the neighbors seated behind them and told them the message. _Attack soon . . . signal . . . pass it on . . . _The voices were soon hushed as the message had spread. "Good. The signal will be 'Stars together, unity forever'. Pass it on." Once again, the ripples seemed to appear and the message was received. The leaders nodded briefly. One by one, they slipped back amongst trusted ones.

Feathershine rose with the rest of the cats and Elements wolves and started to look for Goldenpaw again. Just then, Elmwind raced silently to her side. "Your apprentice's with the other apprentices and her littermates," he muttered. Feathershine blinked her gratitude at the young warrior, then headed for her apprentice, but she caught up soon, since they were walking towards her. "Feathershine!" they all mewed, bounding up to her. "Hello, apprentices," she purred, "But please don't wake any wolves with your shouting!" Vinepaw pouted. "We weren't _shouting_, Feathershine," she protested. Feathershine purred again. "Fine, then. Come with me, and you can meet some apprentices from other Clans, just like you were at a Gathering." The apprentices let out a small cheer, and soon were close at Feathershine's heels.

Leafgaze was helping the ThunderClan deputy, Stormheart, organize the warriors. "Now remember," Stormheart breathed, "that the signal is 'stars together, unity forever'. ThunderClan warriors, is that understood?" Quickly, all of the warriors nodded. "Good. We'll rest awhile, since the walk here took a bit out of us, and we want every single bit of strength on our side. You're all dismissed." The warriors got up and separated into their own groups, talking quietly. "Leafgaze - I need to talk to you," Stormheart said hastily as Leafgaze stood up as well. "Yes, Stormheart?" she asked. "If - if I don't make it through this fight, please tell Lightstar that I wanted you to be my replacement," he said quietly. Leafgaze stared, aghast. "But why?" she asked, baffled. "I'm old, Leafgaze. Older than Lightstar, and she knows that. My skills are becoming more and more blunt, and you're younger than I am," Stormheart replied. "Stormheart . . . " Leafgaze tried one last time. "Leafgaze. Please." The dapple-eyed warrior stared, then sighed. "I will, Stormheart. But remember - _only_ if you die."

Darklight seemed to get a new status among his Clan - now his brightness was recognized and accepted instead of shunned and ignored. "Darklight. I need you to help Treeshadow," Darkstar murmured. Darklight blinked. "Treeshadow? Why?" Darkstar sighed. "She needs help," he replied wearily. Darklight nodded and padded towards Treeshadow, a very dark brown tabby. It was said that she was even darker-colored than the legendary (and hated) Tigerstar. "Darklight. Sort out Nightsky and Whitecloud. The two littermates are arguing again," Treeshadow ordered immediately. Darklight blinked again, extremely confused at the sudden command, then sighed and padded towards the two.

Elmwind ran back to WindClan, where he almost crashed into Swiftstar. "Sorry," he mumbled while his leader purred. "Speed's a good sign, young one, but I wouldn't mind if you'd try to swerve around me. Now, please go with the warriors. Sunflash is organizing them," she meowed. Elmwind nodded and sprinted to the warriors, a huge mass of WindClan cats. "Hey, Elmwind," his brother, Hawkstreak, nudged him with his tail. "Hi, Hawkstreak. How's Sunflash going?" Hawkstreak nodded at the sun-pelted deputy. "Oh, the usual. Don't ruin this plan, don't time this wrong, don't die. Pretty funny, though, how he's suddenly serious about everything," he replied. Elmwind nodded, his eyes darkening. _Well, that's expected,_ he thought.

Swift that Flies Through the Stars stood next to her healer, listening carefully to Stoneteller. "We will rest, and some of you may sharpen your skills," he meowed to the cave-guards. They all nodded. "Prey-hunters, attack the wolves from above. That will be your skill," he added. The prey-hunters nodded as well. "Good. You're all dismissed." The Tribe cats split and went to exchange tongues with their friends. "Swift, follow me, please," Stoneteller said. Swift nodded and padded after her healer, into a small half-cave very like the one she and the others had often gathered in. "Swift, I fear this might be my final battle," Stoneteller meowed, his light amber eyes boring into Swift's dark blue ones. "How?" she asked, confused. "I have a feeling that it is, and I can't really explain it," Stoneteller admitted wearily. Swift blinked. "Well, Stoneteller, if you do then at least know that I'm prepared," she replied, returning her healer's gaze. "I know that very well," Stoneteller purred, laying his tail on Swift's shoulder. "Your memory of herbs is excellent. You are a natural leader, know that. All you're missing is your contact with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. But your connection with the four should aid you with that," he added. Swift felt herself go hot with the praise and stared at her paws. "You were destined to be Stoneteller long ago, Swift that Flies Through the Stars," Stoneteller said softly, into her ear, "Your mother knew it when she saw that small, agile bird in the dark night sky, easily avoiding the eagles and hawks chasing it. You are that small bird, Swift. You will dodge many, many dangers and yet you're very involved in it. It's a prophecy that was fixed to the Tribe long ago, so that you would assist the four." Swift stared up at Stoneteller to see his eyes misting over in thought. "Who was my mother?" Swift asked quietly. Stoneteller smiled very faintly - Swift had been an orphan, abandoned by which she-cat, no one could ever tell. But Stoneteller had received a sign, the night when the moonlight shone onto the pool of water and reflected back to him a loving prey-hunter's face.

"Your mother was Feather that Drifts Into Waterfall, Swift. She died mysteriously, no one knowing where she went. She was one of our best prey-hunters, but many believed that one day, a strong eagle lifted her into its nest. Feather was taken not long after we discovered you, but no one of the Tribe could understand the two events. Your father, Swift, was Eagle that Swoops in Night Sky. A wonderful cave-guard, although Feather's legacy beat his." Swift could only nod in a distant manner. She'd been raised by Stoneteller all her life, and had never given a thought to who her mother and father were. "How did Eagle go?" she asked, very quietly. "We believe that your father went after your mother and died in the process. Although we're not sure." Swift stood up abruptly. "Who named me?" she asked, her eyes suddenly blazing. "Who? If it was you, Stoneteller, then the prophecy must be false!" Stoneteller smiled. "When Feather's face appeared to me in the moon-water, your name was whispered all around me. The cave made it echo, and I couldn't forget it. Then I realized that this must be your name. When they asked me why I named you Swift, I said that the cats of the Tribe of Endless Hunting decreed that it was so." Swift sucked in a breath, then sat down next to her healer. "Swift, you'll be a wonderful Stoneteller, I can feel it," the strong tom demanded. "I know, I'm pretty sure I will, too. But it's the four I'm worried about, and our battle. Of course, the odds are all in our favor - but what if the wolves turn it around? What if they're traitors? What if . . . ?" Swift couldn't continue. Stoneteller smiled thinly. "When you become this old, Swift, you know that you've got to trust _someone_, whether you like it or not. No one could ever live without trusting, that's impossible," he meowed. Swift nodded meekly and glanced at the Elements group of wolves.

The battle would begin soon, and Swift had a bad feeling about it all.


	31. Darkness Revealed

**OKAY TO ALL THOSE WHO CAN'T WAIT FOR THE BATTLE: IT'S FINALLY****_HERE_! I know, I'm horrible that I took so long. I don't really know why I stretched the planning and stragetics so long myself, but I guess what's happened happened. Ahem. And after the story, there WILL be an author's note. Very important one, too, I might add. _AHMAHGAWD 29 REVIEWS!_ 8D Okay, so maybe that "26 reviews" thing WASN'T a typo. Either my eyes are messed up or my memory was failing me, again. Now, let's go on to that battle you're all waiting so eagerly for . . . ! PLUS!: DA TRAITOR IS REVEALED IN HERE! Although the fighting won't be as exciting, you will FINALLY get to know who it is! YAY!  
**

* * *

The wolves slept soundly still. Only a few stirred, since they were exhausted from the previous events. "Hurry, this way," Lightstar whispered. She was leading ThunderClan warriors into the light, where they planned to attack head-on. Leafgaze saw Stormheart shoot her a glance, as if reminding her of the promise. She sighed faintly and followed after her leader, padding softly across the grass. "Now, remember - jump on them and hurt them as much as you can without them making too much noise. We don't want one fighter to wake up the entire pack. And show no mercy. Got that?" The Clan nodded, determination shining in their eyes. Lightstar smiled slightly and nodded. "Good. Attack."

ThunderClan rushed into the pack and started to injure and mute what fighters they could. Unknown to them, the traitor, her eyes gleaming, shot into the trees to watch ShadowClan. Wolves were injured beyond healing and tried to wake as many as possible, but warriors fought fearlessly and mercilessly, killing if they had to.

* * *

Darkstar led his warriors and a few apprentices to Binaera's pack. Darklight looked around for Treeshadow, but couldn't find the smoky brown-tabby deputy. _That's strange. Shouldn't Treeshadow be with us, especially at _this_ moment, when the final battle means everything?_ he thought, glancing around the Clan again. "Remember, do what you can. No heroics, no risks. But save any warrior in peril. Understood?" Silently, the Clan of Shadows nodded. "Good. Now go!"

ShadowClan leaped onto the Fiercefang pack wolves and stuffed their muzzles with moss, leaves, feathers and whatever else they could find, then started to scratch and bite, feeling adrenaline rush into their blood. They were finally starting to avenge lost warriors. But the traitor watched them, and made sure she remembered their strategy.

* * *

Swiftstar was backup to ThunderClan warriors. She sent a trickle of warriors to help them, then stayed among the trees like owls. "Watch them carefully," she breathed. The warriors nodded dutifully and stared at the mass of wolves and warriors without cease. Glancing to the place where the cats and Elements wolves had camped previously, Elmwind could see that the Elements wolves were all closing their eyes and murmuring chants. He liked to think that they were making the Nightfang and Fiercefang packs' wolves sleep deeper. And he didn't feel the eyes of the traitor, burning into his pelt.

Dewstar was ShadowClan's backup, hiding in the place that was most detested by ShadowClan cats - a pool of water. They stayed there, watching, and only ducked when a wolf looked their way. The pool was quite deep, but the average apprentice could stand if they tried. "Duck!" Dewstar hissed as a fighter almost caught sight of her Clan. They rose after a moment, hoping that no one was looking that way again. One pair of unknown eyes watched them the entire time, and, satisfied, the traitor whisked off, her tail held high.

* * *

The Tribe cats were in the trees as well, in between both packs and assisting only when they needed to, which wasn't often. Mostly they only watched, so the turnpelt decided to skip them, her lip curling in dislike.

She trotted to the medicine cats' den and caught sight of Feathershine, Moontail, Dappleleaf, Dusklight, Sunpaw, Goldenpaw, and Berrypaw. They were sorting through herbs and putting them into piles. "Are you sure this is all, Berrypaw?" Moontail asked. His apprentice nodded, slightly sulking. "There aren't many herbs in this area, besides horsetail, which grows really well in the marshy area," he replied. "Don't strain him. It's true - ShadowClan's herbs aren't the greatest," Dusklight meowed gently. "Dusklight, perhaps you should get an apprentice," Feathershine meowed, noticing that all three of them had one. "I do, but the poor apprentice's talent is hidden. His mother wants his path to lead to a great warrior, but she doesn't realize that he's a wonderful medicine cat," Dusklight replied, sighing. The traitor, watching from the shadows, growled furiously, for _she_ was that apprentice's mother, and she didn't like the medicine cat's talk about her son. Her claws ached to rake their pelts, but a small voice in her head warned her. _Patience. You'll get to them later. For now, concentrate on gathering information to give to Nieforan,_ the voice said. She nodded slightly to herself and raced away from the medicine cats.

The turnpelt found the Elements wolves with only a few out of Tnemele, the Elements Land. The few remaining were extremely watchful, glaring around the small area. She sighed as she realized she couldn't do Nieforan a favor and kill them all. _Not now,_ she thought to herself, turning and padding towards the Nightfang pack's camp, _Wait until Nieforan wakes and asks you for information. Then you can ask him to deal with the Elements wolves. _

* * *

She found Nieforan hidden in a half-cave, unaware of his pack being assailed. "Nieforan, you great lump of fur!" she hissed, nudging him with an unsheathed paw. "'S the madder?" the leader mumbled, rolling around. "Your pack, you toadhead! Wake up!" she growled, continuing to shake him. Nieforan was on his paws in an instant. "That Fiercefang cloudbrain again?! Does she not give up?" he growled, glaring around the half-cave. "No, mousebrain! The cats and the Elements wolves!" the turnpelt hissed, furious with her boss. Nieforan blinked, looking stupid for a moment, which the traitor drunk in happily. "Oh. How many fighters remain, Wodahseert?" The warrior hissed again, her fur bristling. "I _told _you not to call me _Wodahseert_!" she snarled, but didn't dare lay a claw on the huge wolf leader. "Well then, Seertha it is. Now, how many fighters remain, I ask you?"

The newly named Seertha sighed. "I don't know. Less than half, I'd say," she replied. Nieforan glared at his information-gatherer. "Why did you not tell me earlier?" he growled. Seertha sighed again, this time rolling her eyes exasperatedly. "Well, Nieforan, _you_ were sleeping soundly like a snuffed mouse, and I _dare not_ bother you in your_ peaceful slumber_," she replied, her voice dripping sarcasm as she imitated the wolfish language. Nieforan growled again, but he didn't want to kill his only servant of the cats. "Very well then, Wodahseert. Know that the cats and Elements wolves will lose," he replied evenly. Seertha snorted, ignoring her full name. "Good luck, Nieforan," she said, sarcastically once again, "Only a fraction of your fighters remain. How will you win?" Nieforan snarled and leaped out of the half-cave to be greeted by quite a sight.

Seertha's words were very true - only a small fraction of fighters remained, and they were all injured quite badly. Nieforan's eyes widened in horror, and he realized that the cats had only spared the youngest pups. "What - ?! _Wodahseert!_ Why did you not _tell_ me?!" he snarled, whipping around to face his information-gatherer. Seertha ignored the name again and sighed. "I told you, toadhead - you were sleeping like a rock," she replied. Nieforan didn't reply but exploded into a series of warning howls, making Seertha moan and flatten her ears.

The warning was enough to tell every wolf to run, including those of the Fiercefang pack. Leaping up, Binaera saw that less than half of her fighters were in able shape. "Cats!" she snarled furiously, leading the remaining fighters, nursing she-wolves and pups away. Nieforan was doing the same. "ThunderClan! Follow them, in the trees!" Lightstar snarled. "ShadowClan! Stick to the darkness!" Darkstar ordered.

Both Clans followed the packs carefully, making sure they didn't get misled. RiverClan and WindClan followed at a distance, making sure that any wolf that strayed or tried to double back and fight was defeated.

The Elements wolves eventually snapped out of their trance, having set up traps for the wolves. "Well done. We will rid ourselves of the Fang scum yet!" Yamora said, lifting her head. Okaeli nodded, and while she was doing this, she caught a streak of smoky brown in the shadows. Immediately, she flicked her ears for silence, then signaled to Yamora with a series of movements.

_There is a spy in the shadows. Be careful. It is a cat,_ Okaeli said through her signals. Yamora showed no sign of comprehending, but she knew that pretending not to understand Okaeli's signals was most important, especially if there _was_ a spy. "Well? Let us rest. We are victorious," Yamora barked at her pack. They nodded, knowing what had passed between the two leaders, and started to settle down and murmur amongst themselves. _Careful,_ Yamora signaled to Okaeli. _I know,_ Okaeli replied with a flick of her tail. She glanced the gleam of the spy cat's eyes, which were dark amber. Very dark amber, unnatural for most cats. _Attack at__ my signal,_ Yamora said, flicking her tail then glancing at Okaeli. The other leader nodded.

Suddenly, they pounced - caught unawares, the turnpelt yowled, her shriek exploding in the thick air. "I have her!" Yamora snarled around the she-cat's scruff fur. "Let me go!" the warrior snarled, and all the OutClanners and Elements wolves gasped when they saw who it was.

It was Treeshadow, deputy of ShadowClan.


	32. The Price of Freedom

**CHAPTER 32! AND REMEMBER: THERE WILL BE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END, AND IMPORTANT INFO IN THAT! ALSO! THANK YOU TO GINGERSPLASH OF THUNDERCLAN, WHO FAVORITED MY FANFIC! YAY! And yes, Treeshadow was quite a fail in her part. XD  
**

* * *

ThunderClan leaped from tree to tree quickly and quietly, easily following the pack. ShadowClan slid among the darkness cast by the pines. The pack didn't know they were there, thinking that they were still back at their camp.

"Leafgaze!" Feathershine hissed quietly. "Feathershine! There you are," Leafgaze murmured. "We need to do what we came for, warriors are losing lives fighting," Feathershine growled. Leafgaze stared. "What?" she asked, confused and halting on the branch. "Yes, the packs did not come alone - Binaera was smart enough to bring reinforcements, the Deathclaw pack!" Feathershine replied, her eyes growing round as she realized that some force was making her say this and not herself. "What?!" Leafgaze cried. "Ssh!" a ThunderClan warrior hissed. "Come away," Feathershine continued to speak as though some other being was making her say this, "Hurry, to the Elements group. We need you. The Tribe and the OutClanners cannot keep the Deathclaw pack away for long." The two friends exchanged glances, the leaped from the tree and raced for the Elements wolves and the Tribe and OutClanners.

* * *

Swift was raging and fighting best she could, using moves she usually used on prey. "Take that!" she snarled, biting a Deathclaw fighter right on his neck. The fighter collapsed, and Swift moved on to avenge her fallen mentor, Stoneteller, who had been killed when that fighter had clawed him to death.

She sprang on a fighter licking his wounds, and made slash marks that her father would've been proud of. The wolf reared, attempting to throw her off, but Swift clung onto its pelt grimly, making sure her claws made even more marks. She bit into its fur to get a better grip, hauled herself up, then leaped and landed squarely on its head. Swift sank her claws into it, making the fighter howl and roll, trying to shake her off again. "That trick won't work twice, mousebrain!" she hissed, nicking the wolf's ears sharply, then jumped away as the fighter attempted to claw her. Battle lust was rising within Swift, and she fought relentlessly.

The OutClanners were struggling to hold the tide of snarling wolves back, and Foxy was finding it harder to control the cats. "Keep fighting!" he cried, "Do it for the sake of all cats!" The words gave some of them a new strength, but the wolves kept coming.

Feathershine and Leafgaze tried to find Darklight, among the ShadowClan warriors. "Darklight!" Leafgaze hissed. "Leafgaze? What are you doing here?" he asked, turning around. "Move!" a warrior growled rudely. "Go ahead of me, toadhead," Darklight retorted. The warrior snarled but did as told. "What's wrong?" Darklight asked in a low voice. "More wolves, the Deathclaw pack! And I don't think the wolves and OutClanners can hold for long!" Feathershine meowed frantically. "We've got to find Elmwind, we can't do this without him," Darklight growled. "I know where he is," Leafgaze said, pointing with her tail to a small brown figure, racing towards them. "I knew something would go wrong! The Fiercefang pack was sleeping so soundly," Elmwind snarled. "Let's hurry, there's no time to waste!" Feathershine cried.

The four sprinted back to their camp, and saw a horrific sight that none of them would ever forget.

Cats were fighting as best they could through their horrible wounds. Medicine cats and their apprentices struggled to heal them, their herbs running perilously short. Dead cats lay here and there, but so did wolves. "We need a Clan, now! Elmwind, get WindClan!" Feathershine said again in that voice that didn't belong to her. Elmwind nodded, then raced off towards his Clan. "Feathershine!"

Yamora and Okaeli ran towards the three Clan cats. "We had no idea they had an extra pack with them," Okaeli growled, her ears flat against her head. "It was _this_ cat who told them to," Yamora replied, snarling at a warrior bound to a tree.

All three cats gasped. _"Treeshadow!" _ they cried. "She is Treeshadow no more. Nieforan has been calling her Wodahseert - which is "Treeshadow" backwards, so that her name was still true but altered," Yamora growled, "Since for us wolves it is rigid code not to falsely state the name of another wolf." Darklight snarled at his deputy. "No wonder you weren't with us when we attacked!" Treeshadow tossed her head. "I knew the wolves would win eventually. What use was it to go against them?" she spat. "You see? She has even picked up wolfish language!" Okaeli hissed. "And my name is _not_ Wodahseert - it is Seertha!"

* * *

"WindClan, that way!" Elmwind cried, pointing with his tail to the three cats. "Don't worry, Elmwind. We'll do what we can," Swiftstar meowed, her eyes glowing with fury. "WindClan, attack!" she yowled, dashing headlong into the raging battle.

"Elmwind! Elmwind, it was Treeshadow!" Leafgaze cried up to the fourth. The WindClan warrior raced down to them. "Traitor! Turnpelt!" he snarled at the deputy. "Turnpelt yourself, Elmwind!" Seertha snarled back at him. "What?" The young warrior looked startled. "Yes!" Seertha cried, jeering, "Do not hide it! You work alongside me, and faithful to Nieforan!" Elmwind could only stare, raging and baffled. "You're just trying to make them not trust me, you slippery snake!" he growled, his claws unsheathing. "Do not listen to him!" Seertha cried, struggling against her bonds. "He works with me, I admit it! Listen to me - !"

Feathershine had relieved the deputy of her life, having sprung forward and slashed her throat. "That's that done," she growled, leaving the turnpelt to her fate. "Feathershine - " Elmwind started, then silenced himself when the medicine cat turned to glare at him. "She was trying to put us against you, so I did what I had to," she replied curtly, splashing into the river. The water flowed on, now stained scarlet.

"We have to find Nieforan and Binaera," Leafgaze growled, cutting through the numb shock. "We need to get rid of that memory!" Feathershine leaped nimbly back onto the bank. "I knew that. I know where they are, too. WindClan should deal with the Deathclaw pack nicely," she replied, glancing at the battle. And she was right - the add of numbers had strengthened the cats, and the Elements wolves had regained the strength to use their powers against the Deathclaw pack. "Let's hurry, then," Darklight meowed, nodding at Feathershine.

The RiverClan she-cat led her friends to where Nieforan and Binaera had stopped, glaring at each other. "Now!" Feathershine yowled, leaping between them. Together as one, the four locked eyes with the leaders and almost shouted the chant.

Something extraordinary happened - when four cats enter two other beings' minds, the two minds will still stay separate but the four would know what was happening to the other, in the back of their thoughts. Feathershine had ended up with Elmwind in Binaera's mind, and Leafgaze was with Darklight in Nieforan's. "Great," the ThunderClan warrior muttered, glaring around, "So I _have_ to get the idiotic wolf!" Feathershine smiled, having heard the other she-cat.

_Find that memory,_ Feathershine ordered to her friends, _Quickly. We still remember the chant, right?_ In her mind's eye, she saw the other three nod and heard both Nieforan and Binaera give a startled yelp as they heard the words. _Find the memory. Remember, it was night. Nieforan and Binaera, sitting on a ridge overlooking mountains. Shouldn't be hard, it's the most accessed memory for them,_ Feathershine added, and focused onto that memory herself.

She was back, at that cursed place where Binaera had sealed both wolves' fates with her show of loyalty. _Everyone got it?_ Feathershine asked, ignoring both Binaera and Nieforan's desperate snarls. _Yes._ The thought-words of the others breathed into her mind. _Hurry, say the chant,_ Feathershine replied.

_Memories vile and thoughts joyous,_

_One must go and depart this mind.  
_

_Creatures unknown and ones anonymous  
_

_All the memories of this thought's kind  
_

_Must leave and depart, never to return.  
_

_Sea and mountain, sky and earth  
_

_Hep us now and join as moons turn  
_

_Ice and rock, water and fire,  
_

_Help us now and leave your birth.  
_

_Go to the stars, of skies higher._

The words seemed to echo in that memory. In it, everything suddenly stopped, as if time had halted. Before her eyes, Feathershine saw Leafgaze, Darklight, and Elmwind appear before her, along with forms of Binaera and Nieforan.

"What is your price?" Feathershine asked, in that voice that wasn't hers.

"The life of one," both forms of wolves said in unison. The four exchanged glances. Feathershine dipped her head to them. "Very well. Your price is agreed to," she replied. The forms nodded back to her. "Present us one," the glowing shape of Nieforan rumbled. Before any could stop her, Leafgaze stepped forward. "I present myself as one," she meowed clearly, her words ringing in the frozen scene. "No!" all three cried, leaping forward. Leafgaze turned to face them, her dappled eyes blazing. "If I don't, who will?" she hissed, although they could all tell that her anger was masking a terrifying fear. "Step forward," Nieforan ordered. Leafgaze closed her eyes and walked up to the leader as he started chanting.

_"Life of one, we demand_

_Life of one, we accept  
_

_Life of one, of the land  
_

_The life of one we accept.  
_

_Life of one, willingly given  
_

_Life of one, we accept  
_

_Life of one, of enemies' kin  
_

_The life of one we accept."  
_

The words seemed to repeat themselves, faster and faster, and Nieforan and Leafgaze locked eyes. The repetitive sound of the words kept going, faster, louder, until Leafgaze felt her old ears would burst. Then -

She faced a starry form of Silverdrift. "Leafgaze," the medicine cat murmured, her eyes radiating sorrow. "Silverdrift," Leafgaze replied, meeting the deep, green eyes squarely. "It wasn't supposed to come to this!" Elmwind burst out. "It was!" Silverdrift replied, half-snarling, turning to face the warrior. "Why Leafgaze?" he asked weakly. The ThunderClan warrior smiled faintly. "You all have long lives ahead of you, Elmwind. I don't. I was preparing to retire to the elders the next moon anyway," she meowed, her eyes misting.

Before anyone could say anything else, Nieforan's form vanished and Binaera's stepped forward. "I demand a life as well," it said curtly, "So who will it be?"

All three cats exploded into shrill cries of fury. _"No!"_ Feathershine shrieked as Darklight hurled himself at Binaera's paws. "I will," he said clearly. "Darklight, no!" Feathershine yowled, her eyes huge with fear. "Darklight, get back here!" Elmwind cried. "If I don't do this, then all our work would've been wasted! Do you want that?!" the ShadowClan warrior snarled back. "But it doesn't have to be you! What about me?" Feathershine wailed. "You're a medicine cat! Without you, RiverClan won't be whole!" Darklight retorted. Binaera turned her icy eyes on the arguing trio. "Well? I am waiting," she growled, glaring at them. "Then keep waiting!" Elmwind snarled, then turned back to his companions. "It _has_ to be me," Darklight insisted. "I'm no use to ShadowClan. I can't stand fighting any more, anyway. I want to go up to StarClan and watch from there, but not take part." Feathershine and Elmwind exchanged a sad glance, then tried one last time. "Darklight, you can't be sure . . . !" Elmwind pleaded. "I _am_! I want to do something, at least, to save our freedom!" Darklight retorted. "Let him go," a voice breathed, making all three cats jump.

"Owlfeather!" Darklight cried. "Owlfeather? Who's that?" Elmwind asked, turning to Feathershine. The medicine cat laughed softly, ignoring Binaera's annoyed snort of impatience. "Can't you tell? It's Darklight's mother, of course. She's got golden tabby streaks," Feathershine replied. Elmwind lapsed into silence, staring at the StarClan warrior. "It's his time to join us, Feathershine, Elmwind. Not yours," Owlfeather whispered, her tail wrapping around her son. "Very well!" Binaera snapped, stepping forward and repeating Nieforan's words.

And before anyone could protest, before any words could be said, Feathershine and Elmwind were jerked back to the bank of the river, flowing into the lake, clear and smooth.

Without Leafgaze nor Darklight.

"Feathershine! Elmwind!" Both Clan cats turned to see Swiftstar and Dewstar racing towards them. They didn't respond, still almost in a trance by what they had let happen to their two other companions. "Where are - oh." The two leaders glanced at their Clanmates, knowing what had happened to the other two.

"Did it work?" Dewstar asked quietly. Feathershine nodded. "Yes, it did. We're free."


	33. Two Warriors Reborn

**AHMAHGAWD! It's the last chapter, where EVERYTHING will come together, if fernblaze replies and tells me where Artisoc is mentioned. If she replies quickly enough, I WILL put him in here. If he has any loose ends, which I'm pretty sure he does. Now, let's get on with da finale!**

* * *

StarClan cats gathered, pressing close to Silverdrift, Leafgaze, Owlfeather and Darklight. The two warriors stared around the StarClan forest, shimmering and shining with an internal source of light that couldn't be made clear.

Sitting atop a huge, flat-topped crystal that seemed to shine more brightly than anything else were the cats selected to greet the two warriors - Firestar, Leopardstar, Bluestar, Blackstar, Crookedstar, Thunderstar, and Shadowstar. "Welcome," Shadowstar said regally, nodding to the new warriors. Leafgaze and Darklight dipped their heads to the fluffy black leader. "All the cats have you two to thank," Thunderstar boomed, his eyes sweeping over all the StarClan cats. "Indeed. We owe you a great debt," Bluestar said. "We did what we had to," Leafgaze meowed. "You showed courage beyond words to keep the cats free," Crookedstar said softly, but all of them heard the broken-jawed leader. "You completed the prophecy, and because of that, we'll reward you," Blackstar said, lifting his head. "What is it?" Darklight asked eagerly. The leaders smiled thinly. "Cinderheart. Step forward, please," Firestar meowed.

Leafgaze drew in a sharp breath. "You'll let us return to the Clans?" she asked breathlessly. Cinderheart smiled as the leaders all nodded. "I led the reincarnation last time," Spiritlight said softly, stepping forward next to Cinderheart. "And I'll do it again."

A deep, low thrumming sound surrounded the two warriors as the StarClan cats summoned an ancient power. "Stars of Silverpelt, power of the moon; strength of the sun, glory of the sky; the flash of thunder, thrusting of the wind; flowing of the river, together we draw power, one from another. We may be of five, but here we are one," Spiritlight yowled, her cry strong and clear. Silverdrift stepped forward, lifted her chin, then shouted more words to the star-filled sky.

_"Honored warrior, fallen Clanmate_,

_Here we gather, together as one.  
_

_Together at last, to seasons of late,  
_

_Closer to the moon, stars, and sun.  
_

_Those of Thunders,  
_

_Of Rivers, of Winds,  
_

_Of Shadows and Skies  
_

_We join together  
_

_Pure of heart with no lies.  
_

_Whatever envy, hate, or grudge  
_

_We held back on the earth,  
_

_We forgive now.  
_

_Whether we are true of birth  
_

_Or a cross of Clans  
_

_It creates no difference of loyalty  
_

_It can only enhance.  
_

_Noble leader and loved one  
_

_All deserve a second chance;  
_

_So hear my words, moon, sun_

_Thunder, River, Wind, Shadow, Sky  
_

_Hear my words and join me now,  
_

_For here we hold no dark lie  
_

_Hear my words and join me now . . ."  
_

The last words were repeated endlessly, reminding Leafgaze and Darklight of that whirlwind that occurred when they had dispelled the memories. Then, suddenly -

They were gone.

* * *

"Dappleleaf, Moontail, Dusklight! We need you, quickly!" a warrior panted, having run to the medicine cats as fast as he was able. "What is it, Skybird?" Dappleleaf asked, recognizing her Clanmate. "Two queens - _two, I say_ - are kitting, right now! It's Stoneglint and Goldpetal, they're both at the marsh area!" Skybird cried. "Quickly! That's the worst place possible!" Moontail ordered. Goldenpaw, Sunpaw and Berrypaw rushed away to see how bad the situation was while their mentors gathered herbs and dashed after them, Skybird at their heels.

Feathershine joined her fellow medicine cats quickly to see to the two queens. Goldpetal had kitted nicely - it was Stoneglint's kits that everyone was worried about. They were all limp and hardly breathing. "Hurry, dry them!" Dusklight snapped, since Stoneglint was of ShadowClan. "What will we name them?" Goldpetal murmured to her mate, Stormheart, who'd survived the battle. "Look at that one. Doesn't she look exactly like Leafgaze?" Stormheart asked, staring at a very light brown tabby. "We'll call that one Leafkit, then, in honor of the warrior," Goldpetal decided. Just then, the medicine cats made a breakthrough. "They're breathing, don't worry!" Feathershine called to Stoneglint and her mate Thornfang, who'd been staring at the two bundles worriedly. She sank back, exhausted and relieved. "Funny," Dusklight muttered, "Look at that kit." With one claw, she pointed at the larger one. Feathershine sucked in a sharp, shocked breath. "It - it looks like Darklight," she said, her eyes wide. "Doesn't it?" Stoneglint asked, gazing at her kit fondly. "That one's called Lightkit, then," she replied, "And the other will be called Shadekit." Dappleleaf nodded. "What about yours, Goldpetal?" she asked the ThunderClan queen. "Well, one's called Leafkit already. I'll call the others Poppykit and - let's see - Kestrelkit," Goldpetal meowed contentedly. "Why Kestrelkit?" Stormheart asked curiously. "Kestrels often ride ThunderClan breezes," Goldpetal replied, "And Leafgaze caught one as prey, when she was a young warrior."

Elmwind watched at a distance, sitting on a small hill, waiting for Feathershine to approach him. She did eventually. "It's kind of weird, how we're the only ones left," Elmwind murmured. "It is, but I think Leafgaze and Darklight have been reborn." Elmwind glanced at Feathershine, noticing that somehow she'd picked up the wolf language. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Come with me, and I will show you."

Feathershine and Elmwind padded through the cats who'd come to congratulate Goldpetal, Stormheart, Stoneglint and Thornfang. "Look," Feathershine murmured, waving her tail at the kits. Elmwind caught his breath as he saw the two kits. "They've named them Leafkit and Lightkit," Feathershine said, slipping back into her normal way of speaking. "They look exactly like them," Elmwind mumbled. "Well, we'll wait until they open their eyes to decide on that. Maybe Leafkit hasn't got Leafgaze's speckled eyes," Feathershine meowed, leading Elmwind back to the small hill.

The two cats sat there for a while in silence, watching as the warriors milled around the two queens and their families. "It's just us left now," Elmwind sighed. "It doesn't feel right without them," Feathershine agreed, then they both lapsed into silence again, each dwelling in their own memories with the other two warriors. "I wonder if it'll be like the Cinderheart situation again?" Feathershine murmured, leaning into the younger warrior. "I hope not. I just hope that they know their past lives, and they appreciate what they've done," Elmwind replied, giving the she-cat a comforting lick. "I do, too," she sighed, gazing down on the two queens, two warriors and five kits. The medicine cats and their apprentices had gone, giving the cats privacy. "They don't have a nursery," Elmwind noted. "They don't," Feathershine agreed, "But I think they're happy."

And the moon silently rose, illuminating the Clans, Elements wolves and OutClanners in an outline of Silver.

* * *

**So, did you like the way I finished it? I'm sorry about not doing anything on Artisoc, fernblaze, but I just couldn't find his chapter. . Please review on the ending, I'm not sure if I did the best in closing it! Also: LOOK OUT FOR AUTHOR'S NOTE. It'll be chapter 34...!**


	34. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey everyone! There's just a few things I'd like for everyone to know that's in here, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read!**

* * *

If I left you hanging in my fanfic, I'm really, really sorry but I want to see if anyone attempts a sequel to it (although I think that's HIGHLY unlikely). Now that I'm done with _Destiny of Four, _I'm going to be working on a fanfiction called _Through the Eyes of a Stranger_, which will **NOT** be part of the Warriors fanfiction category (sorry Warriors fans!). Instead, it will be a fanfic of a series called _Deltora Quest_, **BUT DON'T WORRY IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT!** My next fanfiction will be my own way to promote Deltora Quest to more fans than the small number it has due to the fact that it was published around the time _Harry Potter_ was, so it stood in that series' shadow. _Through the Eyes of a Stranger_ will be about two siblings who find themselves somehow in the small, darkened country of Deltora. It will be set in the beginning of the quest, which you'll know about if you're a fan. As I said, IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'RE A FAN OR NOT. Since the main characters will also have no idea about the setting, you'll learn about the wonderful land of Deltora with them. All I really want you to do is at least read the first few chapters, once they're updated.

I believe firmly that Deltora Quest deserves way more fans that it does now, since it was published so long ago that it's literally gathering dust. If you're that kind of person who likes a lot of action, hidden magic, an epic setting, and a VERY thick plot with a good douse of twists and turns, then Deltora Quest is a really good series for you to read! If you're a fan of Emily Rodda, she wrote those series ;) (Although nowadays, too often only those in Australia know about her.) There's 15 books in the series (if you don't count the add-on books, which are pretty much similar to field guides and special editions of Warriors).

Well, all in all, PLEASE at least try to read _Through the Eyes of a Stranger_! You get a plushie if ya also start the Deltora Quest series! XD

Also, if you want to know more about me (which I'm sure a lot of you do :P), then GO TO MY PROFILE. If you read carefully, you'll pick up bits of information about me, which I leave hanging around. Okay then, see ya in my next fanfic!


	35. NOTICE!

**Hello to anyone who's reading this -**

**I just got the idea of writing a prequel, describing the life of the First Four (Spiritlight, Spirit, Spiranos and Spirit-teller), and how they were the true cats who founded the Clans. If it happens, it will be called _The First Four_. I think that this is a really good idea BUT I need to know if anyone who's read this would read it, and I also plan on trying to get new favoriters, followers etc. If you'd like the prequel to be written, please PM me or review this "chapter".  
**

**Once again, IF I get enough support, I will start it once I finish _Through the Eyes of a Stranger_. Although, even without support, it's nine out of ten that I'll write it anyway.  
**

**Another thing is that IF ANYONE WANTS AN EPILOGUE FOR _DESTINY OF FOUR_, I WOULD BE HAPPY TO WRITE ONE!  
**

**-dudanni5  
**


	36. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue I decided to upload! Disclaimer, and enjoy!**

* * *

Feathershine was quietly padding on the now-familiar path to ThunderClan's camp. Now that the fight with the packs - known as The War of the Wolves - was over, the Clans had settled into their usual life once again, although Clan hostility was definitely toned down a lot more. And ThunderClan had become used to Feathershine's visits to see the young she-cat Leafpaw, now apprenticed. It was the same with ShadowClan and their new apprentice Darkpaw.

Ever since the War, Feathershine had felt - different - about their beliefs. She was now frequently visited by Feathertail, who had the power to tread between StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and brought her news, including the fact that their old friend Swift that Flies Through the Stars was [finally] the Tribe's Stoneteller.

The medicine cat sighed and thought about her own apprentice, who had now received her warrior name - Goldensoul, named after all of the warriors who'd fought and fallen to the wolves' claws. She knew that the young she-cat would become a wonderful aid to RiverClan, but she wanted to be utterly sure that Leafpaw and Darkpaw were doing the same.

She walked through the thorns, where the two guards - Spidertail and Daypelt - nodded at her in recognition. Feathershine looked around at the ThunderClan camp, searching for the familiar light brown she-cat.

As if summoned by her thoughts, young Leafpaw bounded over to Feathershine, purring at the medicine cat's appearance. "Hi, Feathershine!" she cried, touching her nose to the other she-cat's. "Hello there, Leafpaw," Feathershine replied, smiling. "Have you been making your Clan proud?"

Leafpaw seemed to swell up with pride. "Yes, I have! In fact, I was made a warrior yesterday, so I'm not Leafpaw anymore - I'm Leaf_spirit_!" Feathershine noticed the name Lightstar had chosen and smiled again. "Very nice, O Leafspirit," she teased, her tail touching the new warrior's shoulder.

Feathershine wondered if it would be the same for Darkpaw.

* * *

The RiverClan she-cat left ThunderClan's forest territory and headed for ShadowClan's marsh and headed directly for their camp. But before she reached it, she spotted a patrol - and among them was Darkpaw.

"Feathershine!" the tom cried, rushing over to her. "Hello, Darkpaw. How are you?" Feathershine purred, making sure that the patrol didn't mind the reunion. As she'd predicted, the brightly pelted cat lifted his head and corrected her on his name.

"I'm Dark_glint_ now!" he meowed proudly. "Wonderful name, Darkglint," Feathershine said, feeling a weight seem to lift off her shoulders. She'd been so worried about if the two would remember their past lives, but it seemed that they knew nothing of it - which was good news for both her and Elmwind. "How is Darkstar doing?" Feathershine asked.

"Oh, he's alright, just getting a bit old. He's got a new deputy now, Nightsky, and that warrior's _way_ better than everything I've ever heard about Treeshadow," Darkglint said in a carefree way that made Feathershine's heart ache for the warrior. "That's nice. So ShadowClan will remain strong, huh?" Darkglint shrugged. "It doesn't really matter anymore. Now the Clans are nicer to each other, so there won't be as many fights and border skirmishes. In fact, I think there won't be any at _all_," Darkglint said, sounding quite pleased at the notion of four peaceful Clans.

"Will I see you at the Gathering?" Darkglint asked anxiously. "Oh, you definitely will. I don't think that Dewstar would ever not let me go to one," Feathershine replied. "And Elmwind, too?" Feathershine purred at that and met the ShadowClan warrior's hopeful eyes.

"Now that he's WindClan's deputy, Swiftstar wouldn't dare try to keep him in their camp at the Gathering," she meowed. Darkglint nodded. "Oh. Well, I'm looking forward to my first Gathering as a warrior!" Feathershine smiled and gently touched her tail to Darkglint's shoulder. "We'll see each other there, Darkglint," she said softly, and left the ShadowClan warrior in peace.

* * *

Feathershine followed the group of warriors and apprentices as they made their way to the island. The full moon shone above, and the stars of Silverpelt winked with bright light in the dark. Goldensoul padded beside her mentor, silently thinking of the previous events when she was still an apprentice, here on this very ground.

Here, warriors lost their lives and others gained theirs. Here, triumph swept through the Clans, Tribe, OutClanners, and Elements wolves. Here, a war was fought - and won. And it was here that two noble warriors, Leafgaze and Darklight, whose lives were payment for dismissing memories and reborn as Leafspirit and Darkglint.

RiverClan arrived at the now-polished log of age that stood as their bridge. One by one they filed onto it, bounding onto the island and awaiting the great Gathering that would be held - a Gathering not only of four Clans but of a Tribe, two packs, and a variety of OutClanners.

* * *

Under the moonlight, eight leaders sat or stood either on or at the roots of the large tree. Four Clan leaders - Dewstar, Lightstar, Swiftstar, and Darkstar - sat proudly on the branches, gazing down upon the cats and wolves beneath. The new Stoneteller sat with them, her green eyes dancing with joy at the sight of old friends. Next to Stoneteller was Foxy, the briefly appointed leader of the OutClanners. Her silver pelt shone next to Swift's dark one, and the loner shared the once-again felt triumph of the leaders.

And lastly, standing regally by the flowing roots of the tree were Yamora and Okaeli, their eyes a bright point of light in the silvery darkness, their pelts shining and heads lifted. But the attention of the cats and wolves were suddenly drawn as a shower of shooting stars lit up the night sky.

The stars fell, each shining with its own radiance, falling as if they would never stop. The cats and wolves all stared, watching in awe, at the descending of their history, their fallen ones, their ancestors, and those who held the key and answers for them, always.

And a collective breath was drawn as StarClan warriors, Tribe ancestors, and Spirit pack wolves appeared, stars shining in their fur, their eyes lightened by pride. It was Feathershine who stepped forward, and spoke their names.

"Silverdrift. Riverstar. Firestar . . . Stoneteller. Half Moon. Scennia. Nightfang. Koronan. Darkmalice." The spirits nodded, each accepting Feathershine's words. The cats and wolves watched them in awed silence and Silverdrift, with a single leap, joined the leaders on the tree and opened her jaws to speak.

"The War of the Wolves had taken its toll on everyone, StarClan included. We have recovered now, since the huge amounts of power required to send fallen warriors down had exceeded what we thought we were capable of. The War was won, however, and we are proud to have Clanmates who live on!" A roar echoed through the island and the sound raced across the waters, baffling a few camping Twolegs.

Silverdrift moved aside as the first Stoneteller, Half Moon, joined her. "It has been the same for the Tribe of Endless Hunting," she yowled, making sure everyone heard her. "But, like StarClan, we have recovered our power, too. And we are glad to finally welcome our new Stoneteller." It was Koronan who followed the other two cats' example, but hovered by them instead of settling himself on the branch.

"The Spirit pack has been affected by the large amount of power drawn from Tnemele for the War," he said, his gaze sweeping over the shining silver Elements wolves. "We have stored energy but many spirits are lost. We do not know where they have gone." A slight murmur rose at Koronan's words, but it silenced when he spoke again.

"We, like StarClan, are proud to know that at last, the Elements proved themselves of power. We are proud to know that our alliance with the cats have formed once again, that history did not repeat itself. The circle was to be completed, but four - Feathershine, Darklight, Leafgaze, and Elmwind - halted the circle in its tracks. If they had not, the lake would have become that of the Fiercefang and Nightfang packs once more. And long ago, it was that way." A silence had fallen, as they all thought about this.

* * *

They had thought that this was the end; the end of a long quest, a long saga of saving the Clans. They had believed that this was to be their last great journey.

But in truth, it was, in a way, only a beginning - the beginning of a long history of four Clans that thrived by the lake. And a new beginning at last, a fresh start, a new circle.

A new beginning that Four brought about, whose names will echo forever in Clan history.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Thanks to all those who have read this far, and thanks especially to Cinderstar377, who wanted the epilogue up here! Once again, the prequel (_The First Four_) will be up as soon as _Through the Eyes of a Stranger_ is finished. Thanks again, and see you there!**


	37. NOTE: Possibility of Sequel!

**HEY EVERYONE WHO HAPPEN TO BE READING THIS!  
**

**After Cinderstar377 asked me if I could write a sequel, I've been searching for ideas, and I think I've finally got one! I plan on working on it after I finish a few others. The title for it will be _Strange Horizons_.  
**

**BUT I WILL ONLY DO IT IF I GET ENOUGH SUPPORT FOR THE STORY!  
**

**The way I'll keep track of how many people want me to do this FF is this: on my profile, there's a poll on which story I should start after I finish _The First Four, Legend of the Scales, _and _The Land's Fate_.  
**

**SO, IF YOU WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO WORK ON _Strange Horizons_ AFTER I FINISH THE OTHER THREE, PLEASE VOTE!  
**


	38. UPDATE and a message to flamer

**Hey everyone just some LITTLE announcements. . . .  
**

**On the prequel and sequel: _The First Four_ is coming HOPEFULLY either January or February - hang on in there! As for _Strange Horizons_, I have no idea . . . sorry. XP**

**Also, I GOT MY FIRST FLAMER! This is actually AMAZING news since I've been miraculously flamer-free for about 36 chapters. Here's the copy-and-paste of the email I got when Guest reviewed!:  
**

Crystal Silvera,

A new guest review has been posted to your story. Please login to moderate  
this review.

Story: Destiny of Four  
Chapter: 36. Epilogue

From: IHateCrystalS (Guest)

IHateCrystalS:Your story sucked. Worst ever. And I can tell that you're lack  
of interesting characters and story will make you never able to hold up a  
sequel. God the prophecy sucks! But you suck more.

-  
Do not reply to this email.

Messaging Service

**Isn't it amazing? Too bad you're a guest. Ever heard of MODIFYING?! *Waves to flamer* thanks for the review - THAT GOT DELETED! Oh I'm sorry, but LIFE**** is not fair. GET OVER IT.  
**

**The golden rule: If you've got nothing good to say, don't say it. There's no point.  
**

**"IHateCrystalS"? Honestly? XD wow . . . just, wow. Let me tell you something: one of my most important characteristics is that I never care about what others think about me, especially someone such as you who happens to be so rude, dishonorable, incompetent, insolent, disrespectful, ignorant, and, most of all, disgraceful.  
**

**Also, flamer, let me tell you that I WILL be able to hold up a sequel, because I could _not_ care less about what a flamer thinks. Especially a flamer who disgusts me with word choice; TRUE Warriors fans don't say "God" - WE SAY "STARCLAN!" Another thing: "you're lack of interesting characters"? Where's your grammar gone to, Dear Ignorant? It's "your". Honestly, if you want to flame, then do it RIGHT. If you do it wrong, you just earn my disgust.  
**

**Lack of interesting characters? Oh yes, thank you, I'll keep that in mind for _The First Four_ and _Strange Horizons_. I won't only be doing a sequel, mouse-brain, I'll also be doing a prequel. IN. YOUR. FACE!  
**

**-Not So Sincerely to the Flamer and Very Sincerely to Anyone Who Left Me a Review That Made My Day, **

**Crystal SILVERA. Not S. And my real initials are DD. So not even close.  
**

**P.S. If you're reading this, flamer, PLEASE do leave a review - and this time I'll let it stay!  
**


End file.
